Proximity
by firsttimefan
Summary: Beckett and Castle never seem to deal with it because they're so busy being in danger. So Lanie figured there is no time like the present.NOW COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: My words, not my characters.

Wrote this at the start of season four but hit a wall. I will share what I've written so far (about 20,000 words) but would appreciate any help.

They didn't need words.

The last few days had proven that words helped. And hurt.

But for something as simple as this?

His arm around her back was enough.

_You've got my back and I've got yours_.

"There is no way we are just going to be able to bring him in here," Esposito muttered, rubbing his hands over his eyes. This case had them all fighting a pounding behind the temples. It didn't seem like a complicated murder. A bike gang member beaten. The problem was, the only people to take out someone like that are usually the same kind of person. Either that or they are very, very stupid. Just because the murder wasn't sophisticated didn't make their job any easier.

Their problem was that no one was going to rat out a fellow member to the cops, whether they liked the vic or not. Not if they valued their own lives. And then there were the rival gangs. In the last two days they had been through more suspects than Beckett cups of coffee after an all-nighter.

Finally though there was a candidate. From the same gang.

"That's what the warrant is for." Beckett sighed, still typing in the required information. She was well aware of how useless this formality was. "That way when he refuses to co-operate…"

"Which he will." Castle added.

"We can drag him in here in cuffs," she finished with a flourish and hit print.

"He won't say anything." Ryan argued.

"We're not going to drag him in here until we have something concrete."

"Which we don't have."

"Planning ahead."

"No one in that gang is going to talk to cops." Espo said.

"Would they talk to some potential new members?" Castle piped up suddenly. Beckett turned to him sharply. Undercover in a biker's gang? He didn't think she was honestly going to let him do that, did he?

"You up for a little undercover work, detective?"

"If you think you can handle it, Castle," she teased.

"Oh, I've got it down."

"Yeah, right," she muttered. He looked injured. "There is no way that is ever going to work."

"She has got a point, bro." Esposito said. "These guys are tough."

"Yeah," Castle said as if Esposito was just stating the obvious, "They're a gang."

"Yeah, Castle," Ryan added. "Even the girls are probably tougher than you."

"Oh, come on." He looked imploringly at Beckett. She would back him up right?

"You're a pansy," she said with a direct look.

The three detectives faced each other and began discussing other options in an attempt not to laugh at his face.

"Hey wait, you have to give me a chance!"

They turned back to him. "I did," she told him. "You remember when we went into the Westies?"

"But we weren't undercover then!"

"And what difference did that make?"

"I wasn't ready! And that pickled onion was something else."

She put a hand on her hips and repeated him incredulously, "You weren't ready?"

"Castle, they aren't going to give you time to get ready," Esposito said seriously.

"What do you even mean, 'ready'?" Ryan seconded.

"Whoa," he held up his hands under their onslaught. "You know what I mean. I mean, like… to get in character."

She rolled her eyes, and turned back to the boys. They looked at his sincere expression for a second longer before looking back to Beckett. 'Get into character'. He was a writer alright.

"No, seriously, wait." He stepped in between them.

"Castle."

"No, I'll show you."

"Show us what?"

"That I can do it."

"How's that?" The boys asked.

"Just give me one minute."

She looked at him, amusement warring with annoyance. She had to admit he looked serious.

"Fine," she looked at her watch. "One minute." Why was it so hard to say no to him?

"You serious?" he asked.

"57 seconds."

"Okay, okay." He quickly shrugged off his jacket and began unbuttoning and rolling up his sleeves. Then he began undoing his shirt.

"Castle," she swallowed. "What are you doing?"

He didn't answer but kept undoing buttons. She was glad the boys were as surprised as she was and were watching him. That way they wouldn't catch the look on her face.

When half of his buttons were undone, revealing a tight white singlet, he reached for his belt.

She snaked out a hand.

"Whoa, there boy."

He looked up into her face, and she couldn't get the rest of her complaint into words before he shrugged off her hand and loosened his belt. She had thought the only one this experiment was going to make uncomfortable was going to be him. How was it he always turned it around on her? From there he shimmied it and his pants down a couple of inches and redid the clasp. He then pulled his now-free shirt down to meet it.

"How long have I got left?"

She just stared at him for a second, before she managed to spit out, "20 seconds." She pulled a random number from her head. She wondered if she should tell him he was channeling the wrong type of gang. From experience, she knew that lowriding was not practical for straddling a bike. Let alone in leather.

He took his head in his hands and rubbed at his hair furiously for a few seconds and then straightened and ran his fingers through it to style it roughly. Then he slumped his head down and closed his eyes.

"Castle?" Ryan asked

He ignored them.

"Bro." Esposito tapped him on the shoulder.

She was fascinated, but trying not to let it show but simply counted down. "5,4,3,2,1."

For a moment he didn't move, but then his head came up slowly. She was about to say something but she kept her tongue as she tested the air around him. She stared at him, trying to pinpoint what was wrong. There wasn't anything major, just little details. His chin was held higher and on a slight tilt, his shoulders were rounded a little more, his stance a little more widespread. But she knew this wasn't the usual Castle. That, and there was a hardness in his face, something in the back of his eyes she didn't recognize.

Esposito and Ryan were similarly speechless.

He cocked his head to one side and smirked. "What? No interrogation? New York's finest. Looks like you've updated the fitness level but lowered the smarts. Tell me, do you guys know what a doughnut is? Repeat after me DOUGH-NUT."

They both blinked.

Still with the same smirk, he swaggered closer. That was the only way she could describe the rolling gait he used to make the few steps. He didn't stop till he was right in their faces, leaning condescendingly over them. She was surprised at his height, though she knew she shouldn't be. She knew his height down to the last centimeter. But now, it was like he was abusing it, pushing himself into their personal space. They involuntarily took a step back and he smirked even more, puffing himself up somehow.

"Castle?" she asked, uncertain for some reason.

He didn't even move his body, his swiveled his head over his shoulder to look at her, with a disgusted look on his face. He shouldn't have to listen to her; a woman. When he saw her though, she saw the look slowly change into a leer. She repressed a shudder. Not moving his head, the rest of his body turned away from the boys until he faced her. This time it wasn't a swagger, it was more of a strut.

Again he didn't stop until he was well into her personal space. It took all of her will and training not to step away from him. You never gave away power. A part of her was surprised because he wasn't even as close as he usually stood. It was like he was a whole different person and she didn't want him anywhere near her. Despite this he stepped even closer and locked his eyes with hers. They were calculating and confident.

"Well, what can I do for you?"

She didn't answer. Couldn't answer. What was she supposed to say? She didn't know who she was speaking to. Not Castle. A witness, a rival gang member, a suspect? She had no information, no leverage.

"Nothing?" he asked. He stepped closer still and took the corner of her jacket. "How about I tell you what you can do for me?" He leaned forward and she could feel his breath against her cheek. He tugged on the corner and she involuntarily stepped forward and collided with his chest. She pushed herself way and felt the heat of him burn her palms through the thin fabric of his singlet. She was also surprised at how hard he was. She knew he was strong, but she never imagined, that under all his button-up shirts, he was this muscled.

He didn't take his eyes off her as she stumbled back. She could feel the shock on her face.

"What's the matter, detective?" He lowered his voice, making it seductive. His stance lost its laziness and he was very still, and his eyes were intent. He remained locked on her face for a full ten seconds before he began moving forward again. She made herself keep the distance and matched him, one step back for his every step forward. Until she hit her desk and he suddenly filled her vision.

He watched her closely, enjoying her reaction, before lowering his eyes to her lips. Taking his own time.

She felt herself trembling. There was the same familiar Castle smell, warmth and blue eyes staring down at her. All of it seemed so familiar. Even the feel of him pressed up against her, and her heart crashing in her chest were familiar on a level she never let herself consciously acknowledge. But at the same time it was so wrong. It was like someone had taken away the essence of her Castle away and replaced it in his body with something much dirtier. There was nothing of the Castle she knew there.

But, she couldn't break away anymore than she could slow her heart rate. Her heart was caught. It wasn't Castle, but the feel of him against her was. She tried to pull herself together. She had dealt with scummy ones before. She usually just put them in cuffs before they even got started. And she never, ever flinched. But she couldn't even manage a word as her heart battled between revulsion and what?...desire?

"Yo, Castle," Esposito called, picking up her distress.

He didn't move his eyes from her face.

She felt herself struggling to breathe, hypnotized by the deep blue.

"Castle!" Esposito clapped a hand on his shoulder and tried to pull him around. Again she got a sudden insight to Castle's strength. Though Esposito had put effort into turning him, he only succeeded in moving Castle's shoulder. It worked in breaking the spell he had over her though. Castle's eyes went hard again and he turned menacingly back on Esposito, moving away from her at the same time, so when he completed the rotation, Esposito's face was practically against his chest. Feeling threatened, she saw Esposito tense himself up too and even Ryan stepped forward, coming to stand close behind his partner, a hand straying backwards to where he had his weapon.

She saw Castle's face come up from where he had been looking down on Esposito, and she thought for a moment he was sizing Ryan up before he just closed his eyes and his neck slumped.

For a few long heartbeats, no one moved. She swallowed, trying to get a hold of herself. By the look of the boys, they were still tense too.

And then his head came back up again.

She saw the boys' guard fly back up, especially when he raised his hands. But he just put them to his own chest and began doing up his buttons. They watched in disbelieving silence, as he rolled down his cuffs and buttoned them. He undid his belt again, replaced the waistband on his hips and tucked in his shirt. He used his fingers to comb his hair back into its usual order then reached past her to snag his jacket from her desk and shrug it back on.

"So," he said calmly. "Do you think that would be good enough?"

They all stared at him. When he didn't get his answer, he looked from face to face, and his brow slowly furrowed.

"Guys?"

She saw Ryan shake his head slightly, as if trying to dispel something. She was still searching for her voice.

"Castle?" He asked.

"Yeah?" Castle raised his eyebrows. "Seriously, what is wrong with you guys?"

Still no response. He twisted around to look at her. She found herself looking up at his warm eyes. All she could read from him was Castle. This was Rick, through and through. But she couldn't shake the memory of his little act. Her heart rate still hadn't returned to normal.

"Ummm…" was all she managed.

"I said I was going to show you I could pull off the undercover." He looked from face to face in appeal. "I thought I did a pretty good job. Is it still not good enough?" He frowned. "Maybe my mother could give me some acting advice…" he broke off thoughtfully then grimaced. "Or not."

As they listened to him ramble, the boys relaxed. It had been a surprise, but any cop that didn't deal well with surprise didn't last long. Soon all she read on her fellow detectives' faces was awe.

"Castle man," Esposito said, breaking the silence, "You are a freak."

"Huh?"

"How did you do that?"

"I don't know. Compartmentalization?" He shrugged. "So was I any good?"

"Good?" Ryan asked. "I seriously thought you were about to deck him."

"Yeah, I thought so too." Esposito joked.

"I wouldn't have actually done it. So what do you think Beckett? Did I pass the test?"

She just shook her head and let out a surprised laugh. "It was like you were a different person."

He beamed at the praise.

It was like he had never gone. How could he do that? Just switch back and forth? She was still figuratively shaking.

He looked at her for a second longer, before he processed something on her face she didn't realize she was showing. His face fell a little.

"Are you okay?"

She shook herself and cleared her throat a little. "Yeah, I'm fine." She gave him a tight smile. "Just surprised me is all."

She tried to blow it off and she mentally told herself to get a grip again, but he still looked a little worried.

"So, Castle is good to go," Esposito said. He swiveled to look at her. "How 'bout you?"

"How 'bout me, what?" She asked flatly as the other two looked at her too. "Oh, come on. You guys know I can pull this off."

They didn't look away.

"You just want me to put on a little show."

They just smiled hopefully.

She just locked eyes with them, but their eager faces never faded. She let out a little puff and rolled her eyes.

"Fine," she said sounding resigned. "But I get a minute to 'get in character' too." At this she shot a sarcastic look at Castle.

"Wait, wait, wait. Lanie has got to see this," Esposito groped inside his jacket for his phone.

"As if I need a bigger audience," she muttered, escaping to her desk. Castle followed and sat down in his customary chair, wisely keeping his mouth shut.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The wording is mine but the characters aren't

She picked up the files on her desk and flipped through them quickly. They were all the background reports on the gang members. As she looked at the pictures on the files, trying to remember the faces, she saw a woman about her age. In mind to her expected performance she gave her eyes a quick pass over the report.

Not very well educated. And a long list of connections and charges. She noted that these were not individual charges, so much as uniform across the group. Many of them had been charged with the same things at the same time. Beckett looked into the eyes in the arrest photo. There was vulnerability in her face, but it was well disguised under the worn façade she wore. The devil may care. That look came from being abused your whole life. Why else would you think that a gang was your family? There was love to be sure, but it was tough love. Even between friends, let alone lovers.

Already in her head she had an image of her history and her relationships. She could guess at the sorts of things that would push her buttons and things that she was afraid of. She could see her so clearly in her mind; this figment of her imagination.

With a shock she realized this must be how Castle created all his characters. They might have a base, the way she was for Nikki Heat, but then he took that and gave every character their own history, voice and motivation, effectively blending the line between fact and fiction.

She was still looking into the girl's face when Lanie got off the elevator.

"All right, I'm here. Javi tells me I had to see it to believe it, so here I am." She looked expectantly at the two of them.

Beckett got up after a last look at the photo, feeling a quiver of nerves at the bottom of her stomach.

"So why are you doing this?"

"Castle and I are going undercover with a gang."

"Are you trying to get him killed?"

"Right?" Esposito said from just behind her. "That's what we thought."

"Then he blows us away with his little act," Ryan chimed in.

"Little act?" Castle objected.

"It was like he had an evil twin."

"That wasn't evil," Castle corrected.

"Okay, so Castle is a gang member," Lanie stated. "What are you going to be?"

"His girlfriend."

Castle's earlier personality fit perfectly with the image she had created as a boyfriend for her own character. Confident, arrogant, condescending, and he looked at her as a possession; a way to show his superiority.

The three boys looked surprised at how easily she was able to answer this question. Lanie looked intrigued and rolled comfortably back on one hip, waiting expectantly.

Beckett cast a nervous glance at Castle then let out a long breath. Then she raised her arms and let her hair loose. As she felt it swing around her shoulders, she gave it an extra shake till it felt a little wild. Doing this, she felt something in herself begin to change as well. A little more free? Wilder? Maybe she was channeling her teenage self a little. She took her lipstick out and applied it thickly.

She was barely aware of the eyes on her till she heard Lanie say, "Stop gawking Castle and get ready."

"Me? Why me?"

"Because you're going to be undercover as a couple, not two singles. I want to see the two of you together."

He raised his eyebrows but shrugged at the agreement on the other detectives' faces. Just as he did before, he shrugged out of his jacket and modified his jeans and sleeves. He scrubbed his fingers through his hair and began undoing his shirt buttons.

She too was undoing buttons. She felt his eyes on her but didn't look up, not wanting to see him until she had gotten herself in the right mindset. She heard him swallow though as she undid yet another button, revealing her bra. This fueled something in her, something that had always been there; a desire to drive Castle wild. She listened carefully as she undid one more button. She heard his breathing hitch. By now her shirt was half open.

She took her leather jacket and shrugged it on, feeling yet another facet of the personality fall into place. The jacket was protection. She was very exposed in a literal sense, but the jacket was a symbol. It allowed her to be tough, hiding the victim her character probably was. It was the key to keeping the two sides of her character separate.

She closed her eyes, feeling all these differences. Some were ones she could understand on an intellectual level and had seen in the people she had questioned, the characters she had read about. And some of it was amplification and release of the feelings she kept locked away.

"All right, Castle. Let's see this show," she heard Lanie say.

She kept her eyes closed and just listened, picking up from the silence the differences in Castle. Not talking. That was different. She heard a chair creak, but after that silence returned.

She continued to listen, but heard nothing. Finally she opened her eyes, curious to see what he was doing.

There he was in his chair, slouched down with his legs spread out, one of them resting over the corner of her desk. He wasn't even facing them. He was ignoring them.

Lanie clearly wasn't having any of that and went around to face him, giving a way a little power, consciously Beckett hoped, and planted herself in front of him.

At first he still didn't acknowledge her, staring past her, but when she didn't go away, she saw him lean back further in the chair. He stared for a long moment at her shoes and then slowly worked his eyes up with the same lewd look in his eyes, until he reached her face. If this made Lanie uncomfortable she didn't show it, but continued to stare him down. Lanie was tougher than Beckett thought.

He just smirked and looked away again.

Again, Beckett felt herself surprised at how well he could assume this other personality. Watching him again, she wanted to try, so she let her shoulders back a little and relaxed her spine. She stepped towards him, taking the long way around her desk and passing close by the other two detectives, working a deliberately rolling saunter. She made her boot heels work for her, tapping out a cocky heel-toe, heel-toe rhythm. She paused as she passed them, brushing close by, making sure her 'weapons' were fully noticed. When she knew that she had their full attention she continued on to Castle.

Upon hearing her heels he looked up slowly, and she felt a little thrill of power. She had made him look at her. It was only a very small power and very tenuous, but she felt like she had won something tangible. Now where did that feeling come from?

This time when he saw her, a slow smile pulled up his lips and he spread his legs even wider. Taking it as an invitation, she walked in front of him, cutting off his view of Lanie. She walked between his legs and kept going until their noses were almost touching.

She was surprised to see a flicker in his eyes as she looked deep in to them, searching for hints. She could tell he was struggling not to drop his eyes to her very open shirt. Maybe his acting had a few holes after all. She took that as a challenge.

It only lasted a second though before he put the act back on, and with a speed and dominance that startled her, he tugged at her jacket and forced her down onto his knee. She felt a part of her bristle. Surprisingly it was not her usual self; she could have dealt with it. It was her character. She didn't like him tugging on the jacket. But there was also a small part of her that was excited by it. She was his; that was how she saw herself. And she wanted to be used. To punish him she stood back up but slid her arms on his chest, never breaking eye contact. He never looked away, a little too absorbed in what she was doing for him to be completely in control of his act again as she leaned over him even closer.

So she was getting through to him. She felt a little vindictive pleasure at this and leaned her face even closer until their breaths mingled and her hair framed their faces. His quicker breathing did not escape her notice. This time it was him that could not look away from her.

Both she and her character felt a thrill run through them.

He was losing it, and strangely that only fueled her as her repressed side began to override the simple power act. She wanted him to only look at her. She wanted him pressed against her. There was more that she wanted and as his eyes lost all their hardness and he reverted fully, the desire to touch him became almost unbearable. She brought her lips closer to his, playing with him, feeling his heart crashing under her hands. His face was close enough that she felt the heat of his blush, even though they weren't touching.

She sensed him resisting, and the small rational part of her mind still active knew why. Because he cared about her. She could see it in his eyes. The repressed desire, so clear under his poker face with them only an inch apart. She wondered she had never seen it before. Well, she had, but never this clearly, because when she did, it was her clue to leave. Not this time.

She watched it fighting with something just as strong as she continued to use her new freedom to taunt him, but never touching him other than her arms cradling his neck or resting on his chest. She knew that was a line they couldn't cross. She felt an unbelievable sense of satisfaction in the way she was manipulating him. She felt powerful. For the briefest second she saw his restraint waiver and he brought a soft hand up to brush away a lock of her hair and hold it to her face. And she felt herself switch back with a painfully sudden drop.

It wasn't desire in his eyes at that moment. It was more. His words in the cemetery that day came back to her like a punch to the gut, and with that her heart won out over her hormones and she felt her own heart kick and her stomach clench.

She had wanted to tease him before, but now his lips were magnetic, pulling hers closer. She was too close. Danger bells started ringing furiously. Maybe they had been all along, but she hadn't heard them. His hand was warm and soft against her face. She could feel it sending tremors through her.

She closed her eyes, and forced herself to turn her head. His hand grazed against her cheek and even when she was clear she continued to feel it. Suddenly she was trying to control her breathing so none of them would realize how close she had come. She pushed herself away from him, and put a good few feet between them.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: The wording is mine but the characters aren't

_She closed her eyes, and forced herself to turn her head. His hand grazed against her cheek and even when she was clear she continued to feel it. Suddenly she was trying to control her breathing so none of them would realize how close she had come. She pushed herself away from him, and put a good few feet between them. _

She still heard nothing from Castle. Was he suffering the same shock she was?

"That's it?"

Beckett jumped a little when she heard Lanie's voice. She looked up and was surprised to see her friend with her arms folded across her chest. Beckett had forgotten they were doing this for an audience. She looked over at her fellow detectives quickly. They looked smug and were staring knowingly at Castle who was still silent in his chair.

"So," she cleared her throat. "What did you think?"

"What did I think?" Lanie looked at her like she was being asked a stupid question. "You don't have to ask me that."

She was right, Beckett thought. She really didn't have to ask. A) Laney's body language was a dead giveaway and B) she knew that their little act had fallen apart.

"You think just because I work with dead people all day, I don't know what makes them tick. I'll let you know that I didn't just study medical sciences. I did psychology. I'd have to be pretty stupid to let the two of you walk into the place with that act."

Beckett carefully kept her eyes away from Castle as they both began replacing buttons and her shrugged his jacket back on.

"There's a reason I asked to see you together," she continued. "Look at the two of you. You can't even look at each other."

Esposito and Ryan discreetly made as if to leave but she turned on them and they froze.

She just shook her head and turned back on Castle and Beckett. "You guys should really try dancing. The way you dance around each other, you could win tournaments." She turned to Esposito. "Handcuffs," she asked, hand outstretched.

He frowned but obediently fished a pair out of one of his pockets.

"Open."

When he complied she took them. "Ok, now you two…Castle, stand up," she added. "Now take a good look at these cuffs."

They kept space between them but both looked at the cuffs closely, grateful for the distraction. They both looked from them to her, puzzled.

"What's so special about them?" Castle asked. His voice was a little rough and Beckett felt her control slip back a little.

Lanie smiled sweetly. "Now if you were in character, why would you be so blasé about handcuffs? Just a little piece of advice." She looked between the two of them and pulled the handcuffs back away from them. "Hold out your left hands," she said suddenly.

Looking at her askance, they both did so.

Lanie stepped closer, making a show of looking at their hands, then quickly took the cuffs. As she had expected neither reacted to their close proximity; obviously not paying enough attention to her earlier advice. Maybe their desire to avoid what had just happened was making them more lenient. They were sure as hell more trusting than she had expected. She almost felt bad about that.

Then she cuffed Beckett's hand to Castle's.

Both of their heads snapped up and their mouths dropped.

"Lanie, what the…"Beckett stammered. She tugged her arm and Castle's arm followed.

Both of the boys were red in the face from trying not to laugh.

Castle merely held up his cuffed hand, looking closely at it. She felt her hand move too and pulled it back.

Lanie just held up her hands. "Now, I have worked with a lot of cops," she said. "And you two are the closest partners and friends I have ever seen. But there is no way you two could pass as a couple."

"We have before," she objected.

"But no one cared whether you were a couple or not," Lanie pointed out. "They didn't challenge it. This gang will. They aren't just going to take your word; they're going to want to see it."

Both Beckett and Castle had a sudden flashback of going to interview Billy Grimm's biker gang. That had been some PDA. Right in front of them. They almost blushed at the memory and habitually looked over at each other. Then a second later they tore their eyes away from each other so fast they could have gotten whiplash. She knew he was imagining her wrapped around his waist and he knew she was picturing grinding her hips up against him and his hands slapping her ass.

They both swallowed hard. "Uh," he coughed. "How is this going to help?" Castle asked, shaking his hand for the metallic sound effect.

"If you haven't figured that out in 24 hours, I'll come up with something else."

"Whoa," Beckett interrupted in panic. "Did you just say 24 hours? You're cuffing us together for 24 h.o.u.r.s?"

"You can go without and get yourself knifed if you want."

They didn't reply, but looked defensive.

"Fine," Lanie sounded resigned. "I'll give you a test. I ask you to do one thing together. You do it, I take the cuffs off. You don't, they stay on and I don't get any bitching."

They just looked at each other unhappily.

"Right, you have 5 seconds."

"Five seconds? What can we do in five…"

Lanie cut off Castle's question. "Right. Here it is. Five seconds," she reminded them.

They looked at each other uneasily.

"Kiss him." Lanie said. "On the mouth." She somehow managed not to laugh at their faces. "Tongue is acceptable."

Beckett froze. She wasn't even thinking coherently, just a wave of emotions filled her. Shock, resentment, desire, embarrassment, more desire.

She was acutely aware of Castle, statue-like at her side. She violently pushed away the mental image that came unbidden.

Lanie's face took on a told-you expression. "Right, so I'll see you in exactly 24 hours." She gave them a final long look and then turned to leave. She gave Esposito an unfriendly look as she passed where he and Ryan had let their laughter get the best of them.

"You and I are going to have words," was all she said but instantly Esposito looked a little ill, laughter long forgotten. Which made Ryan laugh harder.

Meanwhile Castle and Beckett were having a hard time not looking at each other. She was still recovering from what Lanie had asked her to do, more than the fact she was handcuffed to Castle. She knew that was concerning him though because she felt it every jerk and twist he gave his hands as he tried out the new accessories.

What was Lanie thinking? She thought that if the two of them went in there with their little act, they were going to end up dead…so what? She wanted to make sure Beckett killed him herself?

She started off for the break room, unable to take all the other cops staring at them handcuffed together. Coffee sure as hell wasn't going to solve the problem, but it was an escape.

She felt some resistance before Castle snapped back to reality and began following her.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: The wording is mine but the characters aren't

Now you might see why I never shared this. Andrew Marlowe used cuffs about three weeks after I wrote this part.

OOOOOOOOO

_She started off for the break room, unable to take all the other cops staring at them handcuffed together. Coffee sure as hell wasn't going to solve the problem, but it was an escape._

_She felt some resistance before Castle snapped back to reality and began following her._

OOOOOOOOO

He was sure she was angry with him. She didn't talk and she didn't look at him. She just ignored him. He had to admit that wasn't too unusual, but it was surprisingly painful when he was literally chained to her side.

"You want to talk about this?" He asked when they had planted themselves down with coffee and the table as a barrier between them.

"No."

"Cool."

They went back to staring at their mugs. He could see her getting grumpier by the second.

"I'm sorry," he said finally. If they were going to be chained together, he felt it was in his best interest to head off a full-scale eruption.

"Castle," her voice was warning.

"We don't have to talk about it," he said defensively, "I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

He fell silent and they spent another full minute ignoring each other again. He watched her face as the wheels in her mind worked, thinking what he might have been talking about. He usually would have found the drama crossing her face amusing.

"For what?" She burst out.

He just frowned with a slight shrug. "I upset you, and then we failed the test."

The way he was taking all the blame on himself instantly banked her frustration.

"You mean the test where she told me to kiss you?" she asked directly, squashing her own feelings about it.

He shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

She looked at their left hands on the table between them.

When she didn't continue she saw him retreat back again, and she gave her a mental slap for letting herself hurt him. And logically…it's not like he had done anything wrong. He had even warned her he was going to prove he could be a gangster. It wasn't his fault that she couldn't deal with it. And it was true. He hadn't done anything. He hadn't even touched her as a gangster. Somehow that only made it worse.

Since when had talking to Castle been so hard? She had intended it as a rhetorical question for herself, but she got her reply almost instantly. Because she and Castle had never talked about their relationship. It was the one area protected by an unspoken treaty. And here was the result.

"Castle," she said awkwardly. "It wasn't your fault." When he didn't respond she continued on truthfully, cringing a little at having to say it out loud and face it. "She asked me to kiss you, not you to kiss me."

He finally raised his eyes to hers and it was her turn to shift in her seat.

Oh god, she mentally panicked. Are we really going to talk about this? What if he asked her why she didn't kiss him? God…I don't even know…He was Castle…Castle, so…

"But she was right," he sighed. "We couldn't pull off the act."

She thanked him with a small smile for the subject change. "And now we're in handcuffs," she sighed.

They both looked down at their hands. They were side by side on the table because as they sat on opposite sides of the table it was the only place they could comfortably rest them. Side by side, meeting each other halfway. Kind of symbolic. She knew this wouldn't escape the writer's attention.

"24hours," he said thoughtfully.

She looked up into his face and saw the worried look on it. It started her thinking about what he was worrying about. At that point the mental list stared. In just a few seconds, she had compiled a pretty long list.

"I don't suppose there is a spare key you could get from Esposito?"

"I thought about it," she admitted.

"But?"

"I lost the bet which means…"

"No bitching," he finished her sentence. They were quiet a few seconds longer. "I don't think it would be worth it anyway," he said suddenly. "If she caught us we would be dead."

"That was quite a little act she put on herself."

"She would be good in the box," Castle sounded a little admiring.

She rolled her eyes and stood up, trying not to use her left hand to push herself up.

"We going?" he asked rhetorically looking up and getting to his feet. He took both cups in his hands and stepped around the table awkwardly. She allowed herself to follow him to the sink where he deposited the cups. Then she turned and he followed her to her desk. It seemed almost normal. She had a brief second where she thought that maybe she wouldn't have to kill him after all.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: The wording is mine but the characters aren't

OOOOOOOOO

"_We going?" he asked rhetorically looking up and getting to his feet. He took both cups in his hands and stepped around the table awkwardly. She allowed herself to follow him to the sink where he deposited the cups. Then she turned and he followed her to her desk. It seemed almost normal. She had a brief second where she thought that maybe she wouldn't have to kill him after all. _

OOOOOOOOO

He let her sit down first and then, keeping his arm outstretched for reach, he sat down in his own chair, lying his arm across the desk. The way he was bent though, keeping himself stretched moved her to pity and she obligingly let her hand rest in the middle of the desk, halving the distance he had to reach.

"Thanks," he said with a sigh of relief.

She just made a noncommittal sound and used her right hand to pull the stack of files on her desk closer. She pulled up the top half and passed them to him to look through.

They went through them for almost an hour when he found something.

"Hey, have a look at this guy," he said, sliding her the file.

She cast her eyes over the page Castle opened it to. "What's up Castle? Tony Stevens. It doesn't say he and our Vic were associates."

"Yeah, I know it doesn't say he had any special connection to our Victim, but I was just thinking: he's a gang member."

"Castle, they're all gang members."

He looked at her with a duh look, then continued "I was thinking that gang members don't usually do stuff by themselves. Kind of like dogs. If you're a lone wolf, yeah sure. But if your dog is in a pack?"

"Your point?"

"What if This could be our guy when we go in?"

She looked at him intently, he could practically hear her cogs turning. "What makes you think Stevens would have dirt on our perp?"

"Stevens, our perp and our Vic all entered the gang about the same time. So if they're not friends, maybe they're enemies."

"That's a bit of a long shot, Castle."

"I thought so too but then I saw this," he slid another file over to her. It was the suspect's girlfriend's file. "She and Tony Stevens were arrested together just a few months ago."

"Once."

He shrugged. "Kind of weird the two of them were together. Just the two of them."

"You think there might be something there?"

"I just thought that if there was, our guy Stevens would have been keeping pretty close eyes on our perp and his girlfriend don't you think?"

"Waiting for his chance, or some leverage. He would know where our perp was that night."

"So if Stevens and our Perp aren't friends, in a gang there's a pretty good chance he would have been friends with our Vic. Even if the girlfriend thing doesn't pan out, Stevens couldn't be against our Perp _and_ our Vic."

"So you're saying Steven was probably friends with our vic."

"Yup."

"And what if you're wrong and Stevens is friends with our perp instead?"

"Pfff," he scoffed. "In love with your friend's girl?"

"What?" Beckett asked. She could make up stories too. She had read enough of Castle's work.

"It could happen," she insisted. "If they really have a thing going like _you_ think, isn't it possible that they killed our vic after being caught together and are even now thinking of a way to knock off or escape from our perp?"

She had enjoyed watching his mouth sink lower but she snapped it shut and his eyes twinkled.

"World's best muse."

She hummed appreciatively.

"World's best teacher," he continued, turning his thumb on himself.

She scoffed, but reached for her keyboard.

Her left hand jerked to a stop just short of the pad and she pursed her lips shut to hide her gritted teeth.

Castle obligingly scooted his chair closer till he was close beside her. She tugged the keyboard closer and started a deeper background check on Stevens.

She got through ten minutes before she began feeling the reverberations through the cuffs. She was surprised out of her work and looked over her shoulder sharply to see Castle's pained expression. As soon as he saw her looking he smoothed his face out. She hadn't realized how much he still had to reach.

"What is it, Castle?"

"It's nothing," he smiled.

She gave him a disbelieving look and he just slumped a little and said, This is just hard on my back." He looked at her apologetically. "Do you mind if I stand up and have a stretch?"

Instantly she felt guilty, though she tried not to let it show too much as she got quickly to her feet.

He got up stiffly and she watched him twist and duck with sympathy.

"Thanks," he said a little breathlessly, straightening up.

"This really isn't going to work. You'll end up a cripple at this rate."

"Thanks," he said resentfully.

What are we going to do? She wondered silently, looking at him. If this was hard enough she didn't even want to think about what other challenges daily life was going to have. She saw Ryan and Esposito watching them surreptitiously and gave them a long flat look. They were suddenly very busy again.

"I've been thinking," Castle said, recapturing her attention. "I think I know a more comfortable way to do this."

"You do?" She sounded relieved.

"But you're not going to like it. And I would still have to get up and stretch, but I won't end up a cripple."

She just looked at him expectantly.

He looked uncomfortable.

"Just spit it out, Castle."

"Okay," he pulled on the cuffs. "Move out of the way for a sec."

She allowed the force on the cuffs to guide her to where he wanted her to stand. She watched as he sat himself in her chair.

"You're stealing my chair?" she asked raising both eyebrows but softened the expression with a slight smile. It was supposed to make him relax, but he looked even more uncomfortable.

He looked up at her and swallowed. Using his free hand he patted his lap.

It took her a second to realize he was serious. She felt the smile she had on her face drop off.

"You can't be serious!"

He held up both hands in a helpless gesture. "Have you got any better ideas?"

She just looked at him with her mouth open. She furiously tried to think of an alternative but came up empty. And there he was trying to give her some puppy dog look. She could hear the boys choking. She was going to kill Lanie.

Stiffly she moved around in front of him and settled herself down gingerly. It was warm but harder than she thought and she felt herself shift unwillingly into the dip between his legs. It actually felt kind of good. She was afraid to lean back and feel his chest against her back. She heard him breathing with a deliberate evenness. She tried to do the same. She was sitting in Richard Castle's lap. Oh my God. She couldn't let on how this was affecting her.

Slowly he scooted the chair closer to the table but stopped when her knees hit the bottom of her desk. She obligingly reached for the chair adjustment, hyperaware of the way he felt under her as she leaned to the side.

"No!" he said in a strangled voice, but she had already lifted the tab.

Under their double weight the chair came down with a sudden jolt and she felt the air rush out of him. At the sound she looked around and couldn't help but laugh at his face.

She turned back, still grinning and was able to reach the keyboard easily with Castle's arm resting on the armrest at her side. She started back at her checking, in as good a mood as she was before this had all started.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: The wording is mine but the characters aren't

A.N, Sorry this one is a little short, but the next ones are pretty long and I didn't know where to break them. The next chapter should make up for it, I hope.

Also thanks to the people who have been leaving reviews. I really appreciate it.

OOOOOOOOO

_Slowly he scooted the chair closer to the table but stopped when her knees hit the bottom of her desk. She obligingly reached for the chair adjustment, hyperaware of the way he felt under her as she leaned to the side._

"_No!" he said in a strangled voice, but she had already lifted the tab._

_Under their double weight the chair came down with a sudden jolt and she felt the air rush out of him. At the sound she looked around and couldn't help but laugh at his face._

_She turned back, still grinning and was able to reach the keyboard easily with Castle's arm resting on the armrest at her side. She started back at her checking, in as good a mood as she was before this had all started._

OOOOOOOOO

She was able to work without giving much thought to their situation. It might have been as Laney said. They were very close partners, so when they were at work everything seemed to somehow work out. He was so aware of her routines that when she paused or began to lean he would almost absentmindedly open the draw she was going to reach for. He even picked up her phone and passed it to her. Likewise she was aware of how fast he was going through the files and every few minutes or so would hand him a few more in between searches on her computer. She also directly felt when his legs started to ache from the way he would attempt to shift slightly in the seat. Feeling him shift against her was more than a little distracting. Damn Lanie. In those moments it took all she had not to shudder. There was a reason they never touched. They both knew how it would feel. And the closer they got, the more they realised they didn't have the control necessary if they actually crossed that line. And now here she was camped out in his lap, practically holding hands.

There was no way she was going to let Castle know how much his touch affected her. So as she felt him begin to shift under her, that was usually when she innocently decided to go and check on Esposito and Ryan or get a cup of coffee.

"Beckett？"

She just hummed and didn't look away from the monitor.

"Beckett!"

"What?"

He didn't really want to interrupt her but this was kind of urgent. She looked over her shoulder at him in exasperation. She hadn't raised her voice too much so he knew she wasn't too frustrated that he had broken whatever train of thought she had, but the tone of voice must have conveyed it because the boys looked up from their desks with interest.

Oh great. As if he needed any more of an audience.

When he hesitated she did start to get frustrated.

"What, Castle?"

"Uh, I need to tell you something."

"Okay then, spit it out."

"In private?" He hedged.

At this she fully craned her neck to see him.

His discomfort must have shown on his face because she sighed and stood.

"Alright Castle," she started as they walked into the break room. "What is it?"

He glanced between her and the open door.

"Oh come on," she said, catching his eye movements. "It can't be that much of a secret."

He flushed and shook his head.

"Really?" she mumbled. "Just spit it out already."

"I, uh…"

"You what? Come on, Castle"

"Ineedtousethebathroom."

She just stared at him. He prayed that she had enough experience making out mumbles in interrogation that he wouldn't have to repeat himself.

When her blush began to match his own, he knew that she had understood him.

"Oh," she floundered. "Uh…"

If he wasn't so uncomfortable right now he would love how flustered she was. Her blush was adorable.

But at that second his bladder had about 80% of his attention.

"Please, Beckett."

When was the last time I actually had to ask for permission to use the bathroom? He wondered suddenly, trying not to dance on the spot. She had been sitting on him for hours now and they had all those cups of coffee. Extra weight on a full bladder equals desperate need.

They came to a halt outside the bathrooms where they divided into the male and female. He automatically went for the males and the sudden yank on the cuffs surprised him.

"Ouch!" Those cuffs can really cut in.

"Where are you going?" She hissed quietly.

"I told you need to…"

"I know that!"

"Then what's the…Oh."

"There is no way I am going in there." She gestured wildly at the door to the men's.

"How is me going in there," he gestured with a jerk of his chin, "any better?"

"The women's have stalls."

At that moment one of the other officers came out of the males. Castle took one look at him and started for the opposite door. He was worried about Beckett possibly seeing his hardware. Damn if he was going to let her see any one else's. Knowing some of the officers, they would come in here and stand right next to them hoping that she would look and be impressed. She may have a reputation for being scary and bad-ass, but damn if she wasn't lusted after by far too many men in the building.

Oh wow he was going to have to relieve himself while practically holding hands with Kate frickin' Beckett.

Okay, must think about something else.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: The wording is mine but the characters aren't

A.N, Apologies in advance if this offends anybody, but I have always been interested in what goes on between the scenes. The very long car rides for example. I figure those normal things and how they do them is pretty interesting character studies. I can see Castle fiddling with the radio. Now by season 4 I can even see Beckett starting to humm a little.

So this is just one of those normal things.

Hope you enjoy and review.

OOOOOOOOO

_Oh wow he was going to have to relieve himself while practically holding hands with Kate frickin' Beckett._

_Okay, must think about something else._

OOOOOOOOO

"I am entering the female's toilets."

It was a quiet whisper and she couldn't help but look over at him to see what he was doing. His shoulders were slightly hunched and he looked …sneaky. She figured that made sense. He was a male in the female's bathroom.

She did a quick scan of the stalls and found to her relief that they were all unoccupied.

"This can't be happening. I am not going to get into a toilet cubicle with Richard Castle."

"Just be glad that it's me."

"What's that supposed to mean? And don't even try and tell me that there is a woman alive who would be jealous of me right now. I assure you there is no such woman."

"Thanks for that ego boost," he muttered as she pushed the door open and stepped in.

She stopped as she reached the white porcelain and he crashed into her back, his momentum pitching her forwards. With a surprised cry she threw out her free arm to catch herself on the back of the stall.

"Castle!"

"What?" He replied both sorry and stung at her tone. "Did you forget I have to be in the stall before you close the door?"

She just glared at him.

Uncharacteristically he didn't look repentant but held her eyes. _This is not only my fault._ It radiated out of his eyes and her head dropped in defeat. He took that as the only apology he was going to get and stepped further into the cubicle, pressing himself flush with her back and reaching behind him with his free hand to swing the door closed.

"You're squashing me," she said quietly, trying desperately to distract herself from the hot line of him pressed up against every inch of her back. She almost hit her head against the wall, it was so close, for lowering her voice that way. As if this could get any more uncomfortable. But there was something about extreme proximity with Castle which choked her throat and set her heart to hammering.

The hammering kicked up to a brand new level as his free arm slid around her middle and pulled her close up against him. She couldn't even choke out the words to ask him what he was doing before he was stepping back. Oh. Ok. He had just been helping her stand back up. Didn't want her pushing off the wall with just one hand. Being a gentleman. That did not help slow her heart rate.

"So how do you want to do this?" His voice was low and she desperately bit down the reply that jumped to her head.

_In a bed._

Usually he was the one with the innuendo. The things that man did to her mind…

She bit her lip and wordlessly turned to make her way towards the door of the stall. She deliberately faced the vinyl door trying to memorize the no smoking poster in a pathetic attempt to stop thinking about the man whose back she could feel against her own if she moved at all.

"Um, Beckett?"

"What?" She breathed. Oh God. What now?

"Can you help me with this button?"

"No." She choked out. Hell no.

His silence was a little hurt but right then she didn't care. There was no way she was going to help Richard Castle get into his pants. How much control was she expected to have?

"Okay," he hesitated. "Could you at least move a little closer so that I can use my other hand?"

"What?" She choked.

"Not for that part," he blurted out. She could almost feel the heat of his blush. "Just for the button."

She drew in a steadying breath and moved to stand as close to his side as possible. "If you ever even think about mentioning this to anyone…"

"Beckett!"

She jerked in surprise as his voice echoed of the walls. Not the reaction she was expecting.

"Close your eyes!"

The genuine shock had him sounding a little breathless and his voice came out almost a full octave above his usual baritone. The ridiculousness of the situation coupled with his pre-school-like cry caused an involuntary giggle to escape her lips.

"Katherine Beckett." His voice was serious. "You did not just giggle at me."

He almost sounded like Lanie. She let out another and threw up her free hand to cover her mouth.

"I'm serious, Beckett. Imagine if someone was eavesdropping right now. Do you know how bad it would sound with you giggling? I have nothing to giggle over."

Her laugh echoed off the walls. He looked over at her indignantly but with an increasingly large grin as he took in her open smile and laughter. She shook her head, sending her hair flying. She couldn't stop.

It wouldn't just be his reputation. If people ever heard her giggle, especially if they misread what was going on in the cubicle, her hard-earned reputation as a bad-ass detective would be in ruins. She could hear the talk now. _Yeah, she might look like a ball-buster but she giggles in the sack_. As if she would jump Castle in a toilet stall. A women's toilet stall on the homicide floor. Even the thought of someone, probably Karpowski, listening in didn't help. If anything it only made her laugh harder at the thought she would laugh when she finally saw Castle in all his glory. Hold up…finally? Losing my mind here.

"You better have your eyes shut, _detective_," he said as she reined her laughter in.

"Don't worry," she snorted. "I'll respect your virtue."

"What virtue?" he whispered.

She felt her arm drawn towards him and suddenly her fingertips brushed against denim. All thought of laughter strangled under the heat of her cheeks. She heard the faint sound of the zip parting and a rustle. Could her face get any redder? She doubted it. If he saw how much this got to her she would never hear the end of it.

"Castle," she whispered. Why was she whispering?

"What?" His deep voice was far too appealing as it rasped through the dark.

"Close your eyes." She hoped he didn't pick up on the slight tremble in her voice.

"What?"

"Close them."

"As a female you probably don't know this, but you do not close your eyes on the job. It gets messy."

"Oh God, Castle. Too much information."

"I'm not kidding."

Thankfully she felt her hand returned to her side so he must have freed himself and kept his promise. One handed. She violently threw out the image her mind used to compromise her lack of sight. She hadn't blushed this much since…

"Just keep your eyes forward and get on with it," she hissed.

"You're lucky that I have the skills to do this part one handed."

"For the love of God shut up," she pleaded.

"You want to listen?" he asked.

Her head dropped and she forced back the scream she felt building. She was going to kill Lanie. Really. Perlmutter might even help her pass it off as an accident. After all, if Lanie was gone there wouldn't be a constant stream of Detectives randomly showing up at the morgue. Herself included. Plus Perlmutter must hate the looks and conversations between his co-worker and her detective on-and-off boyfriend.

"Are you going to wait all day, Castle?"

"Uh…"

It occurred to her that he sounded nervous. It was kind of sweet. She had little experience with a completely open and unaffected Castle. But it made sense. She couldn't think of another person anywhere she would be comfortable using the bathroom with. Not Lanie or even her father, if push came to shove. She figured that since men used open urinals all the time, Castle wouldn't be too concerned about it. Was it was because it was with her? It was kind of sweet that he cared enough to be uncomfortable and to think of her comfort. After all he had pretty much just said that the reason he was talking was to mask the sounds for her. The least she could do was let him know that she appreciated it.

"So, you really think that act of yours is going to hold up?"

There was a beat of silence. It lasted a lot longer in the darkness.

Then his voice overcame her senses. "My act? That was all me. I am completely bad ass."

She felt him nudge her shoulder lightly. A thank you.

She scoffed. "Whatever. You scream better than me and I throw a ball better than you."

He gasped. "Ooh, that little rat. I can't believe Alexis told you about that. Besides, since when does throwing a baseball have anything to do with being bad ass?"

"Who said Alexis told me?" She countered.

"Who else.. don't tell me it was my mother."

"And if it was?" She couldn't help the grin that stretched her face. He sounded appalled.

"You talk to my mother?"

"Maybe."

"OK. That has to stop."

In the dark she couldn't see if he was serious or not. He sounded serious. Her smile dropped off abruptly. Was it wrong for her to be talking to his mother?

There was a quiet drip.

"You both have enough fuel as it is. The last thing I need is for you to pool your separate stories. I'll never have another minutes peace."

"I thought you were convinced you weren't going to get any. Until your mother moved out anyway," she sighed out, relieved.

"You have a point."

"Plus, do you really want peace, Castle?"

He was quiet for a beat. "World peace? Yes. In my house? You're right, not so much."

He sounded pretty down about that. She almost bit her tongue as she realized that he was probably thinking about Alexis being about to leave the nest. Now was not the time to be thinking about that.

"You can open them, Beckett." The sound of a flush was very loud. "I'm done."

She opened her eyes to the sight of Castle crowding against the far wall so she would have enough room to move forward and open the door. How many times were they going to have to do this before the cuffs came off? Note to self. Stop drinking too much.

"Uh, Castle?" Might as well get this over and done with, she figured.

"Yup? Not enough room back there? Hold on a sec…" he moved to shuffle forward, even closer to the wall when her yank on the cuffs stopped him.

"What?"

"I was just going to say that while we're here…" she broke off. Please don't make me say it.

"Oh. _Oh_. Uh…"


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: The wording is mine but the characters aren't

OOOOOOOOO

"Uh, Castle?" Might as well get this over and done with, she figured.

"Yup? Not enough room back there? Hold on a sec…" he moved to shuffle forward, even closer to the wall when her yank on the cuffs stopped him.

"What?"

"I was just going to say that while we're here…" she broke off. Please don't make me say it.

"Oh. _Oh_. Uh…"

OOOOOOOOO

Why was he surprised that she might have to use the facilities too? One of her fears was that he put her up on a pedestal with Nikki and when he realized that she was just a normal woman, he wouldn't like what he saw. They had been partners for so long now that it had dimmed a little, but it was never too far from her mind.

"Right. I'll just…" he broke off looking perplexed.

She closed her eyes and counted to three.

"Just move, Castle." They clutched at each others forearms and managed an awkward shuffling rotation so it was him facing the door. She couldn't help but notice the faint blush on his face. Given some time to recover from this experience, she might even remember it and think it was adorable. But at that moment with him standing there and blushing silently the awkward factor had multiplied. She was afraid to move as the faintest sound was so startling.

The silence was stifling as she managed her button one handed. "Of all the times to stop talking, Castle," she muttered.

He gave a little cough and she watched as his shoulders tensed.

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"So?"

"I can't think of anything to say."

"You're kidding."

"Well I don't hear you coming up with much either."

If his shoulders were tense before, that was nothing compared to now. He was obviously waiting for her to send back a zinger. Which she couldn't blame him for. That would have been the norm.

As if this wasn't hard enough as it was. Give him a break.

"While we're here," she said softly, hoping he took the tone as both an apology and foreshadowing the vulnerability of what was to come. "I might need a little help."

"Help?"

She thought she had been blushing before? This might be a new personal best. "I need my other hand back."

"Button?" He asked kindly. "Those things are deceptive."

"Uh, no. Not the button."

"Huh?"

She huffed out a breath.

"If you hadn't noticed my pants are a little tighter than yours."

Why did I say that? Kate closed her eyes briefly. Banter was their default setting apparently.

"I"

"Don't finish that sentence."

"Yeah," he nodded quickly.

He thrust his hand back to give her some slack and she managed to slide them off one hip then the other. When her jeans were down she stepped back and was determined to do the rest one handed. But pulling down her underwear with Castle standing literal inches away, silent, was not going to work. The least she could do was think of a topic.

"So what do you think the entry level bid is?" She asked.

"For what?"

"Oh, come on," she slid and sat down. "If those two haven't started a pool on this yet, they need to be checked out."

He was silent. From where she was seated behind him, she could see his jaw working a little, trying to pick it up off the ground.

"What?" she teased, swinging her leg forward to lightly kick the back off his calves. "You don't think I know about all the betting that goes on around here?"

"I thought that the fact I was still alive was proof you didn't."

"I'm not that bad, am I?"

"Is that a trick question?"

"Funny."

"Well, it would depend on the bet."

"If you're still alive tomorrow?" she suggested.

"Too easy," he shrugged.

"Then what are you thinking?"

"They're probably thinking dislocation, dismemberment, concussion."

She laughed and reached out to get toilet paper one-handed. This was where it was going to get tricky.

"Really hot, kinky, handcuff…"

"Castle!"

"What? You can't tell me you didn't think of it!"

Her mouth dropped and he froze.

"Not you, I mean not like…I mean _they_ would think that we might, I didn't mean I thought _you_ thought…"

"Just shut up," she groaned.

"Yeah. Shutting up. I wonder what people would think if they overheard this conversation."

"I don't want to think about it."

"Oh come on, you've got to admit it would be a little funny."

"Depends on what they thought we were doing."

"Well at least you're not doing this with Esposito then."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well you could be going undercover with Ryan or Esposito and then you would be cuffed to them right now."

"And that would make this any less awkward, how?"

"Don't try and fool me, Beckett. I know that you're secretly glad right now I'm not one of them."

"Can you say cocky?"

"Ok then. If you had to choose between them, who would you choose?"

"Espo." she finished her button and flushed.

"Really? I thought you would have gone with Ryan. Softer."

"You tell him: I'll kill you and he'll hate you, but he is sweet." she took hold of Castle's belt and pulled him tight against her front so he could open the door. "But Espo reads me better," she continued in his ear, taking great satisfaction at the goose bumps that erupted on his neck. He smelt good.

"I know," he managed as they stepped out. "Maybe it's Lanie's influence."

"More like all his sisters. Plus Ryan is married."

"And Espo isn't?"

"What?"

"Oh come on. That deal is as good as closed."

"No way."

"What is your evidence? Girl talk?"

"What's yours?" She shot back as they both soaped their hands.

"Hey, boys talk too."

"Oh really? Wait! You don't mean he's going to…?"

"Whoa, Beckett! Calm down."

"Well then how about you explain your comment?"  
>"All I said is that we talk. I told you about the time Ryan asked me about Christmas, right? Going to Florida with Jenny."<p>

She just stared at him.

"You girls always think that we only ever do the manly male bonding."

"Not true," she said instantly. "I've never been able to picture you and the boys out doing your so-called manly male bonding."  
>"We go out!"<p>

"For drinks. Then you go back to yours and play video games."

"That's male bonding," he argued.

"But not _manly_."

"Okay stop right there. That is the second time since we've been in here that you've raised doubt over my manliness."

"In the women's toilets." She deadpanned. "Besides I thought your point was that you did more than manly bonding. And video games do not count."

"Evil woman."

"You haven't seen anything yet."

He gave her a playful glare. "Don't encourage what you can't handle, Beckett."

"I think I can handle you, Castle." 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: The wording is mine but the characters aren't

OOOOOOOOO

"_Okay stop right there. That is the second time since we've been in here that you've raised doubt over my manliness."_

"_In the women's toilets." She deadpanned. "Besides I thought your point was that you did more than manly bonding. And video games do not count."_

"_Evil woman."_

"_You haven't seen anything yet."_

_He gave her a playful glare. "Don't encourage what you can't handle, Beckett."_

"_I think I can handle you, Castle."  
><em>

OOOOOOOOO

"So, I have a question," he asked when they retreated to the break room again.

"Yeah?"

"Where are we going to sleep?"

She was briefly speechless at hearing the words 'we' and 'sleep' together in the same sentence.

"I mean, I'm cool if you want to head back to the loft with me…" she hoped he wasn't watching her reaction.

Who was she kidding? Of course he was.

"But then again…"

She was picturing walking in and trying to explain this to Alexis as he continued on. On the other hand, she thought Alexis would probably take it really well, she wouldn't even laugh too much.

"…when my mother finds out we are doing this for an act…"

They both shuddered.

"You're right," she agreed quickly. "We'll go back to my place."

She loved Martha but not enough to take acting lessons from her. Especially on romance scenes. She wasn't sure she was ready to go back to that experience any time soon.

She headed for the sink to dump her mug and he dumbly collected himself in time to follow before the cuffs snapped taut.

"You mean now?" He was caught a little off guard and she couldn't help grin at the squeak in his voice.

"I know you've memorized all the profiles. That's all we've had to do all afternoon. Basically unless we get any new leads, we're just waiting for Lanie to come back."

"Oh, ok." He still looked a little surprised but followed her back to her desk as she logged off and snatched up her keys and purse.

Neither of them looked into the eyes of l the other members of the 12th watching them leave together. In an unspoken agreement they just walked briskly (not too fast) to the elevator, heads held high and their gaze steady and waited for the elevator to make it to their floor.

Just as a light chime announced its imminent arrival, she risked a glance at him, and found him glancing over at her. A wide smile came over his lips, pulling them up into her favorite crooked smile and she couldn't help but reciprocate. The normalcy of it all under the painfully obvious stares of their co-workers had them fighting against laughing outright as the elevator doors slid closed behind them.

He was surprised how well she was taking it. He wondered about that as soon as he thought it. On one hand, he was constantly surprised by Beckett. On the other hand, why had he even thought that she wouldn't just take it in her stride and adapt with classic Beckett sophistication?

He may have had a fantasy about being handcuffed to Katherine Beckett once. In fact, he was pretty sure he had a few years back. She had cuffed him before after all. That tends to get a writer's imagination going.

He just never thought it would be like this.

The way she looked at him when she realised she was stuck with him for 24 hours had him checking to see if he still had any flesh left. She could have burnt it all off with that one look. He vaguely remembered the first time Beckett had brought him in for questioning. He remembered being enchanted and fascinated by the lines of her face, her subtle wit and no nonsense attitude. He especially remembered her shooting his charm down. That really upset his ego.

Maybe he had really been stupid. Or maybe he had grown up since he started following her.

Because there was no way that he could ever be that relaxed with her looking at him like that now. The more he got to know her the more he was sure one day she probably would be able to kill him with a look alone.

But somehow through routine, juggling and a lot of restraint (he had never been so quiet), they had made it through the afternoon. And when he wasn't memorizing profiles, he was mentally writing a list of all the things that were going to start going wrong pretty soon.

By some miracle they had negotiated the rest rooms. Both still alive and everything. It might have been his imagination but he thought he saw the exchange of some bills as they walked back to her desk from a ten minute visit.

At work they managed because they had routine. But they had never spent a night together. Well they had…if you count separate rooms, and space or Alexis between them as they watched movies on the couch.

A night…where were they even going to stay? He shied away from even thinking of what his mother would say.

How were they even going to sleep? He tried not to dwell on that one for decencies sake. He had also realised that neither of them would be able to even take their jackets off. Well, they could, minus a sleeve. That thankfully ruled out any bathing situations. It would make for a very uncomfortable evening though. Not to mention how much coffee they had been drinking…He would admit to having thought of a certain detective and a shower. He had never thought about her standing by his side as he relieved himself.

And now here they were suddenly confronted with her car.

They both just looked at each other. Like both of them had forgotten they were chained together.

Needing a game plan for everything was going to be exhausting.

Also trying to hide certain things was not getting any easier. It had taken a lot more control than he thought he had to keep her sitting on his lap all afternoon. He had been literally breathtakingly aware of the way she felt pressed on him. Not to mention the way all the small movements from her as she bent over to get files or reach for the computer pushed herself even closer to him in interesting ways. He knew she was aware, though not nearly as aware, of him because whenever he tried to move his legs discreetly to pump the blood back down to his toes, she would always find something that needed doing away from the desk. On a few occasions, he had to fake that before she felt a different part of him pressing against her.

He shook his head, confronted with this new dilemma.

They looked at each other for a split second before looking back to try and solve this new problem.

"I am not sitting on your lap and driving," she said flatly.

"How about taking a taxi?" He suggested.

He could see the defiance in her eyes. He knew that she liked her independence and he tried to compromise that as little as possible (for his own good). He drew the line when it became a health and safety issue.

Driving one handed in a compromised position (probably with a compromised attitude by the time they got into the car) was a definite safety issue. He still wanted to see Alexis graduate after all.

"The good news is that we are still on a case so we don't have to worry about getting called out in the middle of the night so it's not really like we need the car. We can easily just catch a cab tomorrow morning."

She gave a quiet sigh, acknowledging the idea and the way he was trying to make this easier on her. She briefly nudged his shoulder and in an uncharacteristic act of contact, took the hand still cuffed to her own and used it to spin and drag him out of the underground car parking.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: The wording is mine but the characters aren't

OOOOOOOOO

_She gave a quiet sigh, acknowledging the idea and the way he was trying to make this easier on her. She briefly nudged his shoulder and in an uncharacteristic act of contact, took the hand still cuffed to her own and used it to spin and drag him out of the underground car parking. _

OOOOOOOOO

They slid into the cab without too much trouble. He was glad that they had managed to flag a cab quickly outside the precinct. They had only had to wait a few minutes but in that short time he saw several startled glances being thrown in their direction. He wondered at it for a split second before remembering he was in handcuffs. Apparently Beckett noticed it too because he saw her shoulders tense. He took pity on her and draped his heavy winter jacket across the chain between them, hiding it from view.

"Thanks," she said giving him a small smile.

"It must be weird for you, being seen as a criminal."

"It's been a while," she admitted. She seemed to catch herself and he watched as she bit her lower lip and stare even more resolutely in the other direction. If she thought that he hadn't noticed, she was sorely mistaken. He put it in his Beckett-box for later, figuring things were going to be interesting enough from now on without finding that she had a criminal record. A brief image of her in handcuffs and scanty attire flashed into his head and he physically shook his head. He was going to have to be really careful in the next 20 hours.

He watched the city move slowly by and she seemed content to do the same. Several restaurants caught his eye and he was reminded of one of those daily living things that they were going to have to take care of. Obviously going to a restaurant was out of the picture. They'd probably get arrested as runaways or something. Or they'd think that he had taken her hostage.

Another fantasy flickered in his mind before he quickly quashed it. He could cook, in fact he would love to cook for Kate, but he remembered the state of her cupboards and fridge the last time he had stayed over. He wasn't sure even he could make something with furry bacon. And he was quite the experimenter.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket and she looked over at him.

"Chinese or Pizza?" he asked.

She got a little deer-in-the-headlights look. "Ummm,…"

"Well you always get Chinese so we'll try something else." He scrolled through the numbers saved into his phone. He read through them mumbling about the pros and cons of each one. She leaned over and soon the two of them had narrowed the list down to two restaurants.

He wanted a little Mexican place and she wanted Italian. He argued that Mexican had more food groups and that Pasta was too everyday. She argued it was everyday because everyone liked it. And maybe she actually wanted pizza. He snorted at this and hit the call button for the Mexican place.

"Castle!"

He studiously ignored her and had to look away before he laughed at the expression on her face. By the time he finished ordering the Mexican to be delivered to her apartment, she had more of a resigned look on her face. She was about to say something but he just held up a finger sharply and she swallowed her words with a surprised look on her face. He couldn't look away for a moment. She was just too cute. The voice on the other end snapped him back and he placed the order. In Italian, taking a minute to check in with the man on the other end. He and Alexis had been long time patrons and always made sure to inquire after his health. He could feel her stare on him but he made sure not to look at her. He had a pretty good idea of what her face would look like and he didn't want to crack up on the phone. She didn't have to know he could only barely order his usual meal in Italian.

"Ci. Ci, Gratzie."

"Castle." There was curiosity, surprise and annoyance in her voice.

"What? Don't complain until you've eaten it." He decided to address the annoyance. It was his arm after all. Plus a guy had to have a few secrets. Harder than it looks when you spend all days with detectives.

She just shook her head slightly with a small smile.

ＯＯＯＯＯＯＯＯＯＯＯ

It took a little juggling, but he managed to fish his wallet out and after paying the driver made it into her building. As soon as they entered he felt the tension which had dissipated in the taxi begin to rise again. This was new. They weren't at work, and they weren't driving (or being driven). She was taking him up to her apartment for the night. He wasn't just inviting himself over for a drink or a chat. This was definitely new territory. He could almost feel the waves of tension from her and he could barely mask his own nervousness. He tried to remain as innocent and unimposing as possible as he waited for her to unlock the door.

He followed her as she did her customary check of her apartment; checking the windows and locks. It seemed second nature and he supposed she didn't even realize she was doing it. Her face certainly registered shock when she turned around after checking and found him right on her heels. He quickly looked away, pretending to look out the windows so she didn't feel like she was on display here in her own apartment.

He heard her blow out a deep breath and he took that as a sign that it was safe to look back at her.

He gave her a smile, trying to recreate normal, and he got a small one in return.

"Just dump your stuff by the door," she said. "You'll have to keep your jacket but sitting on your keys isn't going to be comfortable."

"Hold on a sec," he said fishing out his wallet again and taking out some bills for dinner. He was acutely aware he was going to be in his suit jacket for the rest of the night. He figured that was better than Beckett's leather.

Oh yeah. I'm going to be dead by tomorrow, he thought as they just stared at each other awkwardly. I wonder who's going to win the bet…He could just see his friends betting on how long it would be before Beckett's patience finally snapped and she killed him.

Castle was in her apartment. For the night. He was standing opposite her, staring as always, just waiting. She had to give him credit. He was trying really hard not to annoy her. The least she could do is try and keep it together and not make it any more awkward than it already was.

"So, dinner?"

"Will be here in about 10," he said gratefully, with a small smile.

She made an effort to be normal, like he was obviously trying to do. "Well, how about we go and choose a movie to watch with a dinner?"

"Sounds like a plan," he said easily. "I vote home movies."

"Yeah right," she snorted.

"Oh come on, you must have some. I bet you were adorable."

"Castle we are not watching home movies!"

"So that means you do have them! You didn't deny having them!"

"Castle!"

"Come on, don't make me go begging your dad."

"You wouldn't dare!"

He made a show of dragging out his phone.

She made a wild grab for it and he twisted away. She tried to restrain the undignified sound that escaped her mouth as she felt herself being dragged off balance by his twist.

His free arm snaked around her waist as she fought to regain equilibrium. She felt her mouth drop at this contact, more aware of the feel of his arm grazing her ribs than glad that he hadn't let her fall.

Her mouth didn't seem to be making any signs of picking itself off the floor. He tried not to stare at it, but the look on her face was priceless. She seemed too confused and surprised to be angry and he figured that was all good-unless she stored it up and ripped his arm off later.

Then again maybe it was worth it to feel her tight in his hold.

She managed to pull herself back together when she heard the door bell ring.

"Ooh, dinner's here," he exclaimed and started off for the door quickly, pulling her along. She tried not to trip again as she was suddenly tugged with surprising force. She knew the instant he realised what he did, because she saw his shoulders freeze and draw up a little around his ears, as if waiting for a blow. It was so comical she let it go but got a glare ready for when he turned around to face the music. Twice in a minute. She watched as he paid for both orders, all the while keeping his shoulders hunched. The longer she watched the harder it was for her not to laugh.

Was she really that mean?

"Sorry." The word was blurted before he even made the full rotation around to face her. Then he thrust the bag of containers out at her as a peace offering. She kept the glare on her face as she snatched the bag from his free hand, managing not to smile at how adorable he looked when he was anxious.

She let him suffer for a few seconds longer as she led the way back to the couch. She threw herself down, suddenly exhausted by the day, happy to be home.

She opened her eyes and saw him watching her, obviously still waiting for her to explode and unsure where to sit. She rolled her eyes. Taking pity on him, she pulled her arm and him by extension down on the couch next to her. She couldn't fight the smile at his surprised face as he was pitched forward or at the grin that was threatening to split his face as he settled himself down next to her. He really did look more comfortable there than he should. She decided that being cuffed to him was not the best time for her to think about why that was. So she began digging out the containers from the bag.

Her eyebrows got higher the more containers she dug out.

"God, Castle. How much do you think we're going to eat?"

"Well as much as I would love to cook you dinner," she ignored the feelings that statement evoked, he rattled their chain, "I can not do it one handed, but I have to make sure you get your nutrition somehow. And leftovers are always good."

She looked at him and only saw sincerity and suddenly all her arguments weren't relevant anymore. Why was it that the sincere Rick always managed to sneak behind her defenses? And she couldn't help but respond.

"Thanks, "she gave him a smile and caught his eyes. They were light and gentle with a hint of something more hiding at the back. She was sure that as they shared this moment her eyes were probably just as telling. At least to him. It was a two-way thing. It was frustrating at times when she wanted to keep something to herself. No mater how under control she felt, one look from Castle and he would know instantly if it was an act.

That was the one thing that kept their relationship going. He was annoying and she had a temper, not to mention the way their verbal sparring could get very heated. To outsiders it would look like they were really fighting, but in each others eyes they always found humor, acceptance and any tells that they were pushing too hard. Lanie called it eye-sex.

She abruptly broke the contact, looking back at the assortment of packaging. She felt a little pang of annoyance that she was always the first to break these little moments. She reached for a tortilla and took a forkful, studiously ignoring him. He reached for a slice of pizza and they ate in companionable silence. She was a little surprised at how hungry she actually was once she had started.

Eventually his staring became too much and she turned to look at him.

"What?" she asked.

"What, what?"

"What are you looking at, Castle?"

He just grinned. God he was infuriating. She focused on the sensation to stop herself from worrying that she had something on her face and he was just not telling her.

"I knew that you would eat the Mexican," he finally said, gloating.

She just looked down at the takeout in her hand and then at him.

"It's O.K," he held up his hands. "I needed you to order the Italian so I could eat it."

She didn't have a response for that one.

He just shrugged and gave her shoulder a friendly bump with his own. "You always order better than I do."

She smiled. "Well thanks for ordering the Mexican for me."

"Why do you think that is?" He asked a few minutes later.

"Why what?"

"Why is it that you always end up ordering what I really want?"

She shrugged. "Why do you order what I want?"

"I really did feel like Mexican in the car," he defended himself, helping himself to another slice of pizza.

"And I wanted Italian," she shrugged.

"Maybe I just know you."

"Yeah right," she snorted.

He just gave her a steady look and she struggled not to drop out first. But the longer he stared, the more she knew he was right.

She sighed in relief when her phone went off and she juggled her food and the cuffs as she tried to reach her phone on the coffee table. Being closer, Castle leaned over after switching his slice to the other hand and picked it up and hit the receive button.

"Beckett," he said easily.

"Castle," she hissed leaning over and snatching the phone from him. "What do you think you're doing?"

He just shrugged and went back to eating.

"Beckett," she said into the receiver.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: The wording is mine but the characters aren't

OOOOOOOOO

_She sighed in relief when her phone went off and she juggled her food and the cuffs as she tried to reach her phone on the coffee table. Being closer, Castle leaned over after switching his slice to the other hand and picked it up and hit the receive button._

"_Beckett," he said easily._

"_Castle," she hissed leaning over and snatching the phone from him. "What do you think you're doing?"_

_He just shrugged and went back to eating._

"_Beckett," she said into the receiver._

OOOOOOOOO

"Katie, was that Richard Castle?"

"Dad?" Her mouth dropped a little in dismay.

"So he answers your phone now?" She heard the amusement in his voice when she didn't deny Castle's presence.

"No he does not answer my phone."

"It's true," Castle leaned closer to make himself heard. Almost without thinking she shoved lightly at his shoulder.

"So, Dad, what can I do for you?" She better not find out that Lanie or the boys had called him and told him about the situation.

"Just wanted to check in and see how you were doing."

"I'm doing just fine. What's up with you?" She slouched back into the sofa again after swapping the phone to her manacled hand so she could take a slice into her right. She caught Castle's indignant look and she just smirked at him. Technically the Italian was hers. It was harder than she thought to eat it one-handed. She had to eat it quickly as the cheese slid off as she had no spare hand to catch any that fell. She could feel the cheese burnt the roof her mouth.

"You know," she could almost hear him shrugging, "same old same old. So what is Castle doing at your place?"

She was pretty sure that Castle couldn't hear her father, but she still glanced at him before carefully constructing her answer. "We're having a movie night."

Castle had scooted further away on the couch and didn't look as relaxed as he had before. She was surprised how much that bothered her. Why would Castle be uncomfortable with her father?

On the wing of the question came the answer. The last time they had seen each other and the first time they had met. Probably not the best of memories. Especially if her father had to separate him and Josh. She gave him a small smile to reassure him

"Oh, that sounds nice." Her father waited a beat. "So what are you watching?"

"Well, we haven't started it yet. We're just having some dinner." She glanced over at Castle again and caught the soft look he was giving her. Sometimes it was just so easy with him. She had never had a conversation with her father in front of any of her friends before. Sure Lanie and the boys had met him, but she could never have a conversation over the phone with them just watching her. He caught her eyes and just gave her a small smile and reached for a burrito.

"So I'm not interrupting anything?"

"Nope," she took a mouthful of now cooler pizza.

"So can I talk to him?"

She choked. Not a spit take. A full on, tears in your eyes, red in the face, near Heimlich- me- please, choke. Castle dropped the burrito and began pounding on her back. She fought to breathe between the coughing.

She obviously wasn't capable of talking, so with one hand still rubbing her back, he cradled the phone between his ear and his shoulder.

"Mr. Beckett," he asked. "This is Richard Castle."

"What just happened?" Jim asked with a worried tone.

"I was just going to ask you that. I've got to say I'm impressed, I've never seen anyone get Beckett to choke up."

"Is that what happened?" He let out a shout of a laugh. It made Castle smile to hear it. Especially when he was fighting against the images of the last time he had seen her father.

His helplessness as her father came in more put-together and fierce than Castle could ever be. The tracks of blood that the trolley had left behind. God she had lost so much blood. It was caked on his hands, stiffening them into claws. And there was Lanie in her gloves.

He swallowed and pulled him back to the feel of her jacket under his hand, the warmth and the friction making his palm tingle.

He glanced over at Beckett and saw she was looking at him in mock-betrayal through the tears in her eyes. He just shrugged, continuing to rub circles across her back. She wasn't angry about that day. He had just told her father about her choking. He really needed to get his head back on straight.

He resolved to bring back the light atmosphere of earlier in the day.

"So you're really there for a movie night?"

"By default," Castle shrugged, pushing the phone against his face accidentally.

"And why is that?"

Beckett had recovered and was trying to lean in and hear them. "Should I be avoiding this question?" he asked her, still rubbing circles across her back and reveling in it.

"No," came Jim's answer before she could signal a desperate 'Yes'. He looked between them. Well, her and the phone.

"I have a daughter, Alexis. You might remember her." Castle said suddenly.

"Kate's told me quite a bit about her," Jim acknowledged.

"Has she now?" Castle waggled his eyebrows.

"She's told me a lot about you too."

"There is so much I could say about that…"

"But she looks like she wants to strangle you?"

"A little."

His candid reply drew an involuntary laugh out of Jim.

"Anyway, I have this policy where I tell her everything and we think it works rather well."

Kate's face suddenly closed and her muscles tensed under his hand. Her eyes were begging him to stop.

"Katie doesn't really talk about work with me," Jim sighed, sounding a little sad.

"I'm guessing she doesn't want you to worry," his voice was gentle as he held her gaze.

"Is she okay?"

"She's fine," he assured Jim. But she sure didn't look happy.

"I might not be able to say the same about me this time tomorrow," he added, trying to restore some levity, dropping his hand from her back. "Hey!" He exclaimed as she tried to snatch the phone. "Your daughter is trying to kill me!"

"Castle! Give me my phone!"

"No," he said, stubbornly turning away.

It was a mistake to turn his back. Oldest, dumbest mistake in the book. He hadn't even let the smirk settle fully before he felt the pain flash through his ear and he dropped the phone with an undignified shriek.

She couldn't restrain a quick shout of laughter as she reclaimed her phone with a triumphant smile.

"That was dirty Beckett."

"Kate! What did you do? Wait. I'm not sure I want to know."

She felt herself blush. "Dad!"

"Don't worry, sir. It was my ear," he chimed in, leaning in recklessly close.

Jim let out a laugh and Beckett tried to quash her blush. She was horrified that the two of them had played her so well. But as she listened to her father laugh, she couldn't find it in herself to be angry with them. She hadn't heard her father laugh in a very long time. And she knew she was to blame for that.

"So," he asked when he recovered. "Everything really is okay?"

"Yes, Dad."

"Are you sure we can't tell him?" Castle asked quietly. "It's a pretty good story, you've got to admit."

She looked at him and briefly considered of his relationship with Alexis. Being open with each other and sharing the laughs as well as the hard times was good for both of them. Could she really talk to her father about work? It wasn't a bad case…She considered the serious look on Castle's face. He was really thinking of both her and her father. She wanted it so badly. Which was the precise reason she was so cautious. If she didn't set herself up for disappointment in the first place, she couldn't get hurt. But looking at his sincere face, she was so jealous of what he shared with Alexis that she made a snap decision. She took a deep breath before she lowered her phone and pushed the speaker button.

"You tell it," she said. "You are the famous mystery writer."

"Careful Beckett," he said trying to restrain a grin. "You'll give me a big head."

"Bigger head."

"Play nicely."

Castle stuck out his tongue at her and she slapped his hand, making the cuffs jingle.

"What was that noise?" Jim inquired.

"That was your daughter beating me again."

"Beating you," she scoffed.

"Actually the jingling you heard," he paused and shook the chain again, "would be handcuffs."

"She put you in handcuffs?"

"No," she said quickly before Castle could twist it. Maybe her dad's reaction wasn't what she should have been worried about…

"It was Lanie," he added, taking pity on her.

"Lanie cuffed Castle?" The sheer surprise and confusion in her father's voice had her giggling. Oh man, she thought as Castle watched her. Any dignity she had left was pretty much gone now. She couldn't stop it. It wasn't even a laugh. She had laughed with him before. But this was…it was embarrassing. How was she ever going to be cool and collected. Beckett? Right now, the two of them had broken her down to Kate. And from the look on Castle's face, he liked her.

"Now, that would be a spoiler. If I'm going to be telling this story, it's going to be from the very beginning."

"I guess I had better settle in," Jim said. "You are a novelist after all."

"He'll keep it short," Beckett said regaining her composure.

"Hey, no ganging up on me."

"Just tell the story, Castle."


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: The wording is mine but the characters aren't

OOOOOOOOO

"_Now, that would be a spoiler. If I'm going to be telling this story, it's going to be from the very beginning." _

"_I guess I had better settle in," Jim said. "You are a novelist after all."_

"_He'll keep it short," Beckett said regaining her composure._

"_Hey, no ganging up on me." _

"_Just tell the story, Castle."_

OOOOOOOOO

"Okay. So our story begins as it usually does: far too early in the morning. I don't know if Beckett's told you but most murderers in New York have absolutely no respect for our sleeping hours."

She just rolled her eyes at him.

He grinned. It had been a while and it was funny how he missed that quirk.

And so he progressed with the story, from coffee and pizza as they spent time tracking all the members of the gang and rival gangs, checking financials and phone records, to running down alibis.

"All I can say," Castle told her father, "is that I am very glad that gang members like to stick together. Everyone notices a gang when they're out. Also they tend to haunt the same places so we have reliable witnesses who know the members. Usually bartenders."

"Do they make reliable witnesses?"

Kate was surprised at her father's interest. That wasn't the first question he had asked.

"Usually," she admitted. "Staff are very helpful, especially in smaller or local places. The bigger a place and the more service, the less reliable some of the accounts get."

"And the gangs don't intimidate or buy them out?"

"Your Dad is good," Castle said.

"Yes," she admitted again. "But we always ask multiple staff members for corroboration."

She was surprised at how happy she was to be sharing with her dad again, and even more that he was genuinely interested.

"And lots of places have cameras somewhere," Castle added. "Anyway, so to get to the interesting part," he shot an amused glance at Beckett, "We found our perp."

"Possible perp," she corrected.

"Anyway, the problem is, he is pretty tight in the middle of the gang."

"Really hard to get to," she volunteered. "We need to interrogate him , but…"

"If we headed in there, we would probably get nothing useful…"

"And he would just go underground." Beckett finished.

"So what is the plan and how does it result in Castle in handcuffs?" Jim spoke up.

"Call me Rick, please. No one else does."

She just snorted.

"Just keep telling the story, Rick," Jim insisted.

"I'm addictive aren't I?" Castle grinned, waggling his eyebrows at her suggestively.

"Castle," she said warningly.

"Right. So that's when we decided that we should go in undercover."

"Undercover?"

"Yes. We will be two very badass bikers looking to join their colors. It helps that your daughter has a death machine of her own. We have gone undercover together many times," he hastened to add. "Always awesome and successful, so I figure it was the perfect idea. Though you are never taking me to that male strip club again," he looked at her pointedly and she and her father choked at the same time.

"You two went to a male strip club undercover?" Jim demanded just as his daughter slapped his hand.

"What the hell are you telling him?"

"I guess that's a story for another time," Castle stammered as he was pressed by two Becketts.

"Anyway, so I was all for it until the other three tell me that I would just get myself killed."

"Castle," she warned. She really didn't want him using that word when talking to her father, even lightly. This was the first time they had talked about her job and the last thing she wanted to do was remind him of how dangerous it could be.

Her father seemed to take it in stride though. "And why is that?" he asked.

"Well," Castle paused to send Beckett a hurt look. "They didn't think I was man enough for the job."

There was silence on the other end of the line.

"I know, right?" Castle said. "You're obviously as shocked as I was when I heard. I mean me, not manly enough? As if."

She was holding his eyes, an eyebrow raised as they both waited for her father's reply. The longer silence reigned, the more indignant Castle's face became and the harder she had to push herself not to laugh in his face.

"Dad?" She asked, still holding Castle's eyes, literally biting her lip to keep the laughter in.

Over the phone came the faintest squeal, like air escaping from a tight space. They broke their staring contest and stared at the phone in surprise. Then the laughter came over the speaker. Full, belly laughter that made the phone vibrate slightly as the speaker boomed.

Castle's face was horrified. The look on his face was absolutely priceless. The last of her self-restraint shattered and suddenly she was laughing. And she couldn't stop. Her stomach was cramping and her eyes were watering. Her side ached a little but every time she started to get herself under control, a last chuckle from her father would start her off again or she looked up and caught another look of Castle's face. At least she wasn't alone, her laughter seemed to be spurring her father on as well.

She couldn't remember laughing like this. The last time had to have been at school sometime. Oh wait, there was when she rigged the coffee machine…No, this definitely topped that.

She suddenly felt very young as the laughter poured out of her in front of him, mixing with her father's. God, she missed laughing. She missed laughing with her father. She couldn't recall a single of her father's laughs recently. And this one was thanks to Castle. That was going to piss her off later: after the images of his disgust faded.

"Well, I would leave you two alone to laugh at me behind my back, my incredibly manly back I might add."

The laughter intensified.

"But I'm literally tied to you right now."

She finally looked at him again and saw the soft look he didn't mask quickly enough. His eyes were light and there was still a hint of a smile on his lips. He had enjoyed their laughter as much as they had. It was very clear to her. She waited for the embarrassment she was sure she would feel for letting go so entirely in front of him, but it never came.

"Oh," Jim let out a shuddering breath. "It's so good to hear you laughing Katie."

She was still looking at Castle, half-expecting for him to make some small comment, but he was still just watching her.

"Thanks, Dad." She didn't look away and continued with dangerous honesty. "I missed your laugh too." She gave Castle a smile and gave him a look of gratitude.

Castle's lips quirked up into a slightly crooked smile and he slowly and deliberately laced his fingers through hers.

Before she could even think enough to over-analyze it and panic her father continued.

"So he's not the only one in cuffs."

"No. He's not."

"We were going in as a couple," Castle picked up the explanation to spare her. "That isn't a first, but the dynamic in a gang is a little different. Until now, we've only had to say we were together, we didn't even have to hold hands. But in a gang, people are a little more forward. Kind of territorial. If you're with someone, you have to prove it." He held her eyes, not allowing her to look away.

"We both got the separate act down pat," Beckett said evenly.

"I totally floored them with my acting skills," Castle interjected.

"Your mother is an actress," Beckett reminded him playfully.

"Anyway, Lanie and the boys were watching and made us do a test-run together."

"And it didn't work too well?" Jim stated gently.

"It went okay at first," she shrugged. No one said anything as the two on the couch remembered the experience. "Then Lanie took Esposito's cuffs and to told us to hold out our hands," she continued finally.

"Never trust medical professionals," Castle added.

"Then she cuffed me to him," she tried to make it sound as normal as possible.

"For 24 hours," he added in mock horror.

She squeezed the fingers in hers and he squeaked. She smirked, satisfied. She was surprised how good it felt to joke around with him. She had always enjoyed his jokes, but actually participating in them had her feeling lighter in the way she only seemed to feel around him.

"Can I offer you a piece of advice?" Her father's voice brought her back to the conversation.

"Sure," she looked at the phone.

"Call each other by name. Kate. Rick."

They both looked at each other, feeling a little awkward. She knew it shouldn't be too hard to call someone by name. She did it all the time. But she had never called him Rick, not in a normal situation.

"Kate," he said softly and ran his thumb over the skin of the hand he held in his in encouragement. It felt good.

She looked at their hands for a long moment before he heard her say in a small voice, "Rick."

She knew Castle and trusted him with her life, but Rick was still an unknown, so she was unreasonably anxious about saying his name, letting herself closer to him. She was surprised how good it felt to say it. It felt so good, so normal that she smiled and returned his contact, "Rick."

"Nice to meet you Kate," he said formally.

"And the same to you Rick," she mimicked him.

"I would shake your hand, but…."

Jim listened to the two of them and felt himself smiling. He had never spent much time with Rick Castle and he thought he had known how much he owed him for bringing levity back into her life. He now realized that what he had felt wasn't nearly enough. He had rung his daughter hoping just to catch up. To hear her tell him she was fine and put his mind at ease. Their conversations never lasted long. They didn't talk about work, or relationships, or the past so their conversations were mostly silent; just taking comfort in knowing they were on the other end of the line. Lately he had heard more stories from her. Usually about something the writer did. And while she never talked about cases she began to share her day to day with him. Conversations with the boys and Lanie. But for the most part they were stories about Castle. On the way to the scene today he said this, he did that. Castle is such an idiot. He was really sweet today. He and Alexis are having an epic laser-tag battle tonight…Jim was sure that his daughter didn't realize she was doing it or it would drive her insane. He was never a religious man, especially after Johanna, but if he knew someone was listening, he might take up saying thanks for Richard Castle every night.

"Thank you Rick," he said quietly. "I haven't laughed like that in…And thank you for sharing with me. You really are a good story teller."

Beckett's breath caught as if she was about to say something , but Castle held firm to her hand and held her eyes.

"I know right?" He said lightly. "But really, it was nice to talk to you. I can see part of where Beck…Kate gets it from."

"I would like to actually sit down and talk with you sometime. You were going to bring him around at some point, weren't you Kate?"

"At some point, "she deliberately avoided Castle's eyes at this. She would take him home if it wasn't Castle. But because it was Castle, she had been determined to keep up that last defensive barrier. Because taking him home would have been permanent. She knew they would get on well. Too well. And she couldn't allow that if she was still half-certain that he would leave her eventually. They all did. And if he had ever been to her home, with all her memories…she would never get over him.

Plus she already got unwanted relationship advice from too many people. Coming from her father, it would be so awkward. Especially as she was determined that they were only partners. But if I really only thought of him as my partner, she wondered, I shouldn't be worried about showing him around. He's just my partner. Like Ryan and Esposito. And my friend, my best friend; like Lanie…kind of. Oh, this is confusing.

Jim processed her silence." Maybe we could all catch a meal after you close the case," he volunteered.

"Sounds good," Castle agreed. "I can't prove how manly I am over the phone."

This earned a laugh from Beckett. He deliberately kept it light rather than binding, leaving it open for her to brush it off if she wanted. She smiled gratefully again. She was doing that a lot tonight. Yeah, they should meet under better circumstances.

"I'll give you a call when we close it," she said.

Castle's smile was bright and seeing it made her unreasonably happy.

"Maybe you can share some more stories?" Jim asked hesitantly.

"I'd like that," she said softly.

"Okay Katie, I'll let you guys start your movie. I'll see you around then Rick?"

"Looking forward to it."

"And thank you," he said roughly, "for keeping her safe out there."

"Always," was all Castle replied looking only at Kate, stealing her ability to protest that she didn't need protecting. But there was something haunted there in him. Guilty?

"Night, Katie."

"Night Dad," she answered automatically, her mind suddenly off on a tangent, wondering what Castle had been thinking at that moment.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: The wording is mine but the characters aren't

OOOOOOOOO

"_Maybe you can share some more stories?" Jim asked hesitantly._

"_I'd like that," she said softly._

"_Okay Katie, I'll let you guys start your movie. I'll see you around then Rick?"_

"_Looking forward to it."_

"_And thank you," he said roughly, "for keeping her safe out there."_

"_Always," was all Castle replied looking only at Kate, stealing her ability to protest that she didn't need protecting. But there was something haunted there in him. Guilty?_

"_Night, Katie."_

"_Night Dad," she answered automatically, her mind suddenly off on a tangent, wondering what Castle had been thinking at that moment._

OOOOOOOOO

She ended the call and slid the phone over to the table. He knew he shouldn't, but his eyes never left her. She didn't seem too angry with him. She seemed happy. Not carefree-happy, just content happy. He knew she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, but when she looked at him with that content smile, completely open and 100% Kate, he couldn't take his eyes off her.

That and he was happy that she was happy. He knew her father was very important to her and she felt responsible for him in many ways. It reminded him of his relationship with Alexis. Or rather he couldn't help but hear the ache in Jim's voice when he said that Kate didn't share work with him. One father to another. He was hesitant at first, hoping like hell it wouldn't backfire: after all he barely knew met Jim Beckett. But his plan, to get Kate to share this case with her father seemed to have gone well. She had even seemed grateful. Even now, reclining against the couch once more, she was still looking at her phone with a small smile.

"Well I think that went well."

"Not bad for a first meeting," she admitted, then seeing his triumphant smile added, "But don't think it will go as smoothly when I introduce you two in person."

That's right. The three of them had never been in the same room.

His triumph faded just the smallest amount as he considered her words.

"The hell he gave my boyfriends back in high school…"she trailed off shaking her head.

"Why, Detective Beckett, were you planning to introduce me as your boyfriend?" He leapt on her slip gleefully.

Her head snapped up as she realized her mistake and her mouth fell open just a little as she went to talk but struggled to find words.

"Well, we are going undercover as a couple," she managed.

"And I will prove to the world I can be real man."

"A real man? Are you referring to your Peter-pan complex or your metro-sexuality?"

"Like you would want me any other way," he scoffed.

"You never know," she shrugged, her fingers still laced with his. "It might be a nice surprise every now and again."

"Hey, you know I can be serious," he protested. "Plus admit it, you would be wierded out if I were a man's man; burping and farting right now."

"Ew, thanks for that image there Castle," she grimaced in disgust.

"Ah-ah," he sing-songed. "It's Rick."

"Castle," she deadpanned.

"Kate," he replied matching her look for look.

She kept the staring match up for a while longer before she sighed. "God, you're annoying."

"Peter pan complex," he shrugged.

They both fell into silence. It wasn't uncomfortable and she found she was surprised yet again that he wasn't pushing her.

"Thank you."

She kept her eyes on their hands but he sensed she wasn't finished and waited.

"My dad never liked the idea of me becoming a cop," she supplied. "So I never shared my job with him. I didn't think he would want to hear about it." She paused for a long breath. "And then I didn't know how to start. Or if I wanted to."

"He's pretty good," Rick encouraged. "Asked some good questions."

"Yeah," she couldn't help roll her eyes at that understatement.

"So we're okay?" He held his breath even as he pushed.

Her smile convinced him before she said anything.

"So how about we go and check out this death-machine?" He made an effort to restore some levity.

"You just want to see me in my leather."

He wriggled his eyebrows suggestively and she let out a small laugh she would usually have repressed. Way to encourage him, she thought wryly, but unable to bring herself to care that much.

"Come on then," she sighed and then rocked back into the couch and used her momentum to stand. She used her grip on his hand to pull him up with her. He grinned and she felt herself answering naturally. In that moment she got a glimpse of how easy it would be for Kate and Rick. Not just Castle and Beckett. She refused to let herself analyze it at the moment but she knew how easy it would be for them if she let go and just let herself be Kate with him. As easy as breathing.

She hip-checked him playfully and he reeled away exaggeratedly before pulling her back into his side.

"So Kate, where do you keep this '94 Harley Softail?"

She raised her eyebrows. "Do you remember everything I say?"

"Don't you remember what I say?"

"Kind of hard to considering how much you talk."

In response he rolled his eyes and she couldn't help but laugh to see her trademark expression on his face.

"It's in the parking garage downstairs," she answered pulling them through her door and locking up. All the way down she stayed with her side mashed against his. It was unusual to feel his hip against hers as she walked. As a rule she never walked that close to anyone. Even her boyfriends. She began to get used to it and even enjoy it though, even when he would deliberately bump her. In retaliation she would pull on the cuffs and they would both stagger sideways, almost colliding with the corridor walls. Considering how often they did it, they probably looked drunk. She had done the same thing with Lanie, except the bumping had been far more low-key. It was so weird but so normal that she would be doing it with Rick now.

**Thanks for reading. Also for the reviews, it's great to know people are enjoying it.**

**A warning however: I cuffed them together so they might deal with their issues a bit so it will get a little...dramatic (?) for a couple of chapters.**

** But I would appreciate it if you stuck with me.**

**Thanks, MM**


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: The wording is mine but the characters aren't

OOOOOOOOO

_It was unusual to feel his hip against hers as she walked. As a rule she never walked that close to anyone. Even her boyfriends. She began to get used to it and even enjoy it though, even when he would deliberately bump her. In retaliation she would pull on the cuffs and they would both stagger sideways, almost colliding with the corridor walls. Considering how often they did it, they probably looked drunk. She had done the same thing with Lanie, except the bumping had been far more low-key. It was so weird but so normal that she would be doing it with Rick now._

OOOOOOOOO

Wow.

She was watching his expression with a smirk. He tried to regain control over his face but was having trouble picking his jaw up on the ground and his mind out of the gutter. Despite being a male and supposed playboy, he had never bought one of 'those' motorcycle magazines. That certainly didn't stop the barrage of images assailing him now. And he hadn't even seen her on the bike yet.

Images of Kate Beckinsale in _Underworld _came to mind and he gulped again.

He could substitute his Kate into the same leather far too easily.

She was still watching him.

"You okay there, Ricky?"

"Uh," he swallowed. "Yeah."

"Uh huh."

He moved closer, trying to occupy his mind with something else. "It looks like it's in good condition," he offered offhand. "How often do you take it for a spin?"

"When I have the time and energy."

"So not often then."

"Funny."

"I try."

She stepped closer to run a hand over the handle bars, affectionately.

"So I guess I'm going to have to give you a few pointers about how to ride behind me," she finally said.

"Oh come on. We're not going to pull up with me behind you. Real Butch."

She smirked at that. "Yeah well, you can't learn to ride a bike in a couple of hours."

Her condescending tone convinced him to reveal something he had been keeping as a trump card.

"You know, I can ride. I even have my own bike."

Her mouth actually dropped. "What? You have a bike and didn't tell me?"

He lifted an eyebrow smugly. "Oh, I'm complicated." He mashed her into his side. "Maybe I'll be the one taking you for a ride," his voice was warm as it brushed across her ear.

She shook herself out of his grip. "Yeah right."

"No, I'm serious."

"About what?"

"You are not riding that bike."

She felt her mouth dropping again. Was Castle really going to tell her what she could and couldn't do?

"I mean it." To his credit he looked very serious. "Kate," he said standing face to face and holding her gaze, "you are a very attractive woman. I don't have to tell you that."

Do not blush, she told herself loudly.

"Then add a lot of black leather, attitude and _that_ bike…"

What was that look? Possessive?

"What I'm trying to say is that I am going in as your boyfriend. You are mine. I have to protect my property. If you go in on your own bike with any independence at all to go with…" he waved his hands at her appearance vaguely. "I have to protect my honor and, by extension, yours. Let's just say that I want to make my way out alive."

She couldn't help the smoldering look she shot him as she played with the lapel of his jacket. "What's the matter Ricky, not up for a little action?"

"Not with every male in the gang."

"I thought you were a mans man."

"A man, yes. A superhero? No."

"We can pull it off," she said firmly still playing with his jacket.

"Confident much?"

"What, you think we can't?" she slipped her hands under the lapels of his jacket and skimmed them over his shirt.

He swallowed hard, trying to find any words. She was obviously still waiting for an answer.

"Acting won't stop bikers' fists from rearranging my face," he managed.

"Mmmm," she hummed, looking up into his eyes. He hadn't answered her question and she was obviously still waiting for an answer. She could see him becoming more uncomfortable the longer she held his eyes. It was actually nice to be in control of their staring contest for a change. Maybe because she was interrogating him, and she had made a career out of that. He knew all her tells and plays though so she continued to skate her fingers ever so lightly across his shirt to keep him off balance.

She heard him pull in a slightly shaking breath.

"What's the matter, Rick? Do you need a minute?"

"No."

"Really?" She moved even closer and leaned against him. This was already more contact than they had managed in their last attempt. Her hand skated up and she played with his lapel, considering letting her fingers slip inside the collar to caress the triangle of flesh exposed there. The heat of him was leaking into her and it lured her into something like a trance. Without even thinking about it, she let her fingers slip inside, while her other hand held him close to her. She was electrically aware that as she skated with her hand, his was drawn along as his fingers were wrapped lightly around her wrist, warm against her pulse. Her heart stuttered when that hand released her wrist to catch her exploring hand and gently removed it from his neck and held it firmly against his chest. With it sandwiched there, resting between his hand and his shirt she could feel every beat of his heart. She didn't know how something so innocent could seem so much more intense than the way she had been wandering only a moment ago.

"Kate," it was barely a whisper and right against her ear as she remained pressed up against him. She couldn't repress the shiver and felt goose bumps rising.

"Castle," she returned breathing it against his neck.

He used his free hand to take her chin and bring her eyes up to his.

She tried to avoid his eyes. Whatever was going through them would make this moment so much more. And she wasn't sure if she was ready for more. She wanted it. So badly. But just…not yet. If she looked into his eyes now, would she see the same hunger there? She wasn't sure she would be able to stay strong under the weight of both of their emotions.

"I don't need a minute, he said quietly, because I'm not going to get into character."

She jerked her eyes to his. What was that supposed to mean? His eyes were tight. She knew him so well, but she had a hard time placing this expression. Restraint, a little arousal and, what? Anger? She stared jumping to conclusions.

"Before I try the bad boy biker again"

"Nice alliteration," she interrupted with a smirk, trying to distract herself.

His eyes flashed darker and his eyes flickered briefly to her lips hungrily. She felt the beginning of a tremble.

"As I was saying," his voice husky, "before you meet him again, maybe you should spend some time with Rick."


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: The wording is mine but the characters aren't

**Hi there everyone, **

**Can't thank you enough for all the reviews but here comes the drama I mentioned earlier. If you can hold on for a couple of chapters I should be able to bring them back to the light...I think.**

**This is the hole I wrote myself into. I hope it's not to cliched. Let me know.**

OOOOOOOOO

"Before I try the bad boy biker again,"

"Nice alliteration," she interrupted with a smirk, trying to distract herself.

His eyes flashed darker and his eyes flickered briefly to her lips hungrily. She felt the beginning of a tremble.

"As I was saying," his voice husky, "before you meet him again, maybe you should spend some time with Rick."

OOOOOOOOO

"I spend time with Rick everyday."

"You spend time with Castle everyday," he corrected. "Though I'd like to think you've seen more of Rick than you realise."

"Oh. OK." she said as if that explained everything.

"Let's see. You've seen Richard Castle, the playboy author," he looked bitter. "You've seen Castle, the shadow and comic relief. You've seen Richard, the son. You've seen Dad."

"So Rick. Who is he then?" She couldn't look away from his eyes.

He had spent years watching her and getting to know better than anyone. He knew her better than her father. After all who she was now was not the person her father knew. And despite all the time together, and despite being a detective, she had never sought to actively tackle the mystery that is Richard Castle. She was content for little discoveries to come and gradually reveal a better picture. But her view, even now, was far from complete. She was content as they were because she believed that she knew him. In all the ways that were important. The kind of man he was. As father, partner, son and a genuinely good man. She might not know everything about his history, but she knew that he was a good man. Castle was a good man.

Who did he see himself as? Not Castle apparently. Rick.

If he thought 'Rick' was the genuine him, what part of her 'Castle' was the real one? And by extension fake? She was unreasonably nervous to hear the answer.

"He's your partner," he whispered. "Your friend."

Could he feel her trembling?

"And he's the man who believes in loving one extraordinary person for the rest of his life."

Her breath caught and she felt herself flushing. His words in the cemetery came back to her. This time he was telling her. She couldn't avoid it anymore.

The honesty in that statement was only accentuated by relief. The parts of him that she loved, not just tolerated or was amused by, they were the aspects he considered to be the most real?

If true, as much as Castle could hurt her, she knew that it would be Rick that could destroy her. And he believed…she felt a little dizzy. She wasn't ready for this. Somewhere she knew who the real Rick was. And he was going to break her heart. She could tell from the sincerity blazing in his gaze. Either that or she would break his and drive him away. And she was selfish enough to realize she needed him too much. Her partner, her friend. And as much as she wanted the rest, she was going to play it safe.

He was still looking at her. Looking at her like she was… extraordinary. The guilt of her lie made her nauseous. _I remember_.

She tried to pull her hand out from under his but he held on tight. He wasn't letting go. His eyes blazed and she tore herself away from them looking down at their hands as she renewed her efforts to snatch her hand back. He was burning her.

"Not this time, Kate."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she spat, stung.

His resolve heightened. "I think it's about time we talked about something important."

"So murder isn't important enough for you now? How about the global financial depression?"

"That's not going to distract me, Kate."

"Stop calling me Kate," she said in a low voice.

"No."

"Castle," she said dangerously.

"I'm Rick," he said slowly and deliberately. "And you are Kate. And I care about you too much to let you keep doing this."

"Doing what," she ground out, finally tugging her hand free and using it to push herself away from his tight grip.

"Running away."

"From what?" uncharacteristically raising her voice in anger.

"Don't ask questions you don't want the answer to. But I am going to say this. I don't know what you think," he started in an even breath. "But you are my friend. My best friend. And that is not going to change."

"So you say," she involuntarily remembered the hurt of that summer. He hadn't called once in three months.

Hurt flashed in his eyes and he had to fight to control his face.

"Well," he managed. "I said you were mine. I'm sorry I thought that maybe you considered me a friend too."

Despite the resentment and panic running through her, she felt as if she had been kicked in the gut. He looked sick. She couldn't believe her words had cut so deeply. He looked as if he would rather cut off his arm than be next to her right now. How could he be so stupid? He had to know she wasn't serious. The way he could read her- he had to know how much he meant to her.

"Castle," she choked past the lump in her throat. She reached to take his hand, ignoring the way he tried to pull away. "You are my friend. One of my best friends."

"Then why won't you trust me?"

"I do."

"You trust me at work. To get your coffee, make you laugh to yourself, not to pick up evidence without gloves. I get it. Beckett trusts Castle. But Kate doesn't trust Rick."

"I don't really know Rick," she avoided. She knew. And that terrified her because she wanted it so bad it hurt. Still that was better than getting her heart crushed again. She was in so much deeper this time. She didn't think she would be able to get over him again if he walked away.

"I don't know who you think he is. But I told you that he is your friend. Your partner. And he wishes that you would stop waiting for the other shoe to drop."

"The other shoe to drop?" She repeated, his ridiculous imagery re-igniting her anger. "The other shoe? Why shouldn't I? You say that you'll never stop being my friend? Well what about the summer? You didn't call for three months. Does that sound like a friend to you? What, you can be a friend part time? Turn the switch off and leave whenever you want and come back thinking you can just flip the switch again?"

"I seem to remember you pulling the same trick! I waited for three months, Kate. Three months because you said you would call."

"I was recovering from being shot! Not lounging with a laptop and screwing my publisher."

His eyes blazed. "I wish you were!"

"What?"

"I could have gotten over it. I could have waited if I knew you were off having a good time. Even if you were working somewhere without me. But no, I spent every day hoping you would call so I could hear your damn voice. To make sure that my nightmares every night weren't true. That I hadn't failed and you didn't bleed out in my arms. Because that's what I saw every night for months. I spent every day for three whole months trying to convince myself you were even alive."

Her mouth opened and closed but no sound came out. A part of his mind was screaming at him to stop, but he had been stewing on this so long without even realizing he couldn't. Maybe Kate wasn't the only one who repressed things.

"You got shot Kate. But don't think for a moment you were the only one hurt. Or maybe I'm just weak. But what about Ryan, Espo? What about your father, Kate? He watched his only daughter get shot. And Alexis? She barely talked for weeks because she watched one of the few women she looks up to get shot. And her father couldn't do anything."

As the helplessness of that moment threatened to swallow him he closed his eyes and tried to regain some balance.

"I understand what you did, Kate. I've done my best to make my peace with that. I'm not perfect and I don't expect or want you to be. But don't you dare think for one second that there isn't anything I wouldn't do for you."


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: The wording is mine but the characters aren't

OOOOOOOOO

"_You got shot Kate. But don't think for a moment you were the only one hurt. Or maybe I'm just weak. But what about Ryan, Espo? What about your father, Kate? He watched his only daughter get shot. And Alexis? She barely talked for weeks because she watched one of the few women she looks up to get shot. And her father couldn't do anything." _

_As the helplessness of that moment threatened to swallow him he closed his eyes and tried to regain some balance. _

"_I understand what you did, Kate. I've done my best to make my peace with that. I'm not perfect and I don't expect or want you to be. But don't you dare think for one second that there isn't anything I wouldn't do for you."_

OOOOOOOOO

They didn't fight often. This was good, because they were good at it. But obviously being good at fighting is not a good thing. The problem was that they usually had a reason. Only their relationship was not one that allowed them to talk about it so they both repressed it until it blew up in their faces. Usually in spectacular fashion.

The words they say hurt as do the space and resulting uncertainty after.

Kate knew that. She had spent months hurting over Castle every summer since she had met him. And part of it was guilt and anger at herself as much as him because, damn him, he was usually right. And she hated that he was right and had called her out almost as much as she hated herself for having the problem in the first place.

In order to cope and deflect the attention away from herself, she always chose to direct that anger towards him. She had never really allowed herself more than a fleeting thought as to how their fights were affecting him. His pain. She always knew at the back of her heart that he was hurting. It made her feel worse so she ignored it as much as possible. Of course they were fighting but what he said was always the truth. That always triggered her defenses and she snapped at him far stronger than needed and usually with a response as unfair and inaccurate as it was undeserved.

The last time it had ended with her and a literal hole in her heart.

This time was different though. She literally could not get away from him. And she saw his pain. And it hurt a hell of a lot more than her own. After all he only said something that her therapist had been telling her in more subtle ways. But why the hell did he have to call her on it? As well as he knew her, he had to know that he was the one person she didn't want to hear it from.

There was just too much. No matter what he said it was bound to hit her. The summer. Her mother's case. Her relationships. Their relationship. Her problems.

No wonder she snapped. Why god did she have to snap? Spew out those thoughts that barely even made sense to her most of the time? And at him. The one person she never wanted to hurt. How could she say she didn't trust him? He was one of about four people on the planet who she could say she did trust.

Now with him at her side, she could barely remember what it was she was so upset about him saying. She couldn't because she could just see him and what she had done to him. Was doing. Every time she didn't make things right.

The thing that made her feel physically nauseous was that he seemed to expect it. She could see the guilt winning out over the pain. He believed her rantings. That it was his fault. He had already forgiven her and was beating himself up using her words. As if she hadn't done enough to him already.

But she was trying. And he was so patient. She had to stop taking that for granted.

Maybe the fact that she did was a hint that she actually believed him on some level when he said always.

She believed he would wait for her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Trying to convince her that she could trust him and all he did was reinforce that she couldn't trust him. He knew-hell even she knew that he knew- how fragile she really was. Maybe she was right; she shouldn't trust him. He was too caught up in selfishly wanting her to understand that he pushed too far. Maybe always looking for the silver lining had side effects. He was so blinded by the possibility that if she heard and understood things would be so much better, that he never stopped long enough to consider saying it could break them.

It was probably a good thing he was physically tied to her now, he realized with a sinking in his gut because he knew that in a second she was going to run again. This time he didn't think she would ever stop.

But he couldn't do it. As many times as he had tried, he knew without a doubt that he, Richard Castle, could not leave Katherine Beckett. And one day she was going to stop letting him back in.

He was honest enough with himself to know that was the day he dreaded more than most.

He had to apologize.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

She had to say something. She had to apologize.

She didn't want to keep on hurting him. This was not the way you thanked the person who was always there for you.

The problem was, she didn't have a clue as to how to do it. It wasn't a question of pride. With him it didn't matter how it looked. It was just she didn't have the words. Their round about way of communication, their body language was usually sufficient. It patched the hole. But the hole was still there and no matter how many times they fell into it, without the right words, all they could ever do was patch it.

She desperately wanted to fill it permanently.

"Rick," she barely made out the whisper. But she knew that he would hear her. He had to hear her.

He turned towards her and she felt her stomach sink as she took in the look on his face. He thought that this was the moment she was going to kick him out for good. The pain in the resigned look. The guilt and a faint touch of panic. God, look what she had lowered him to.

Seeing it the few words she had conjured, died.

At her silence his face dropped more and he swallowed. "Kate, I.."

It seemed like a worldwide bestselling author didn't have the words either.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

He should leave. He would but for the steel around his wrist. Is this what Lanie had been anticipating? Richard Castle could not recall a single instance where he had been even remotely displeased with the Medical Examiner. This would be the first.

As Kate's best friend, Lanie must be astute. She would have to be to keep Kate from falling into all the holes in her life. Not to mention still be her friend after even trying.

So it made sense that Lanie should have known by handcuffing them together they were bound to fight. And the odds of it being just a small, insignificant fight were practically zero. But she still did it.

When he next saw her in 17 hours, she better have a damn good, logical reason why she did it, knowing it would cause Kate pain. The last fight they had would have broken their partnership but for the circumstances which followed. It sure as hell wasn't a walk in the park for him either. He should have learnt his damn lesson; kept his mouth shut. How many chances did he have left? What if she didn't let him back in this time?


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: The wording is mine but the characters aren't

OOOOOOOOO

_He should have learnt his damn lesson; kept his mouth shut. How many chances did he have left? What if she didn't let him back in this time?_

OOOOOOOOO

By unspoken agreement they had made their way back to her apartment. The time had dragged on as she watched his clenched fist beside her. She kept waiting for it to unclench, but it never did. The time went even slower because she spent the time denying the urge to stretch her fingers those few inches and lace her fingers with his. She never thought that in the space of a few hours, she would have come to think that holding hands with Richard Castle was normal.

She didn't know when she started caring more about him than she did herself, but she couldn't deny it anymore.

The remains of their dinner was a mockery of their earlier proximity. She had been so happy. He had been happy. Richard Castle had always been unable to mask happiness. And for once, she had been the cause. For once she hadn't been a bringing him darkness.

"We should probably deal with these," his voice a pathetic attempt at his usual joviality. "We wouldn't want your place smelling like old takeout."

She gritted her teeth. Damn him. He was trying to let this go. Damn him for letting her do this to him. For making him so afraid of talking to her.

He was just going to let her keep doing this to him.

Was he that desperate to be with her? Even at the cost of his physical safety and emotional health?

"Castle, you don't have to do that."

"Come on, Kate. It's just a few takeout containers. It's not like I'm cleaning up after a three course meal."

"No, Castle."

"You want to wake up and smell…"

"Castle! Just stop!"

His tentative good humor fell with an abrupt silence and the fear was back.

"Just stop," she whispered, looking away.

"I'm sorry, Kate."

His apology felt like a slap. He was apologizing again. "Don't you dare," she barely got the words out.

"Kate?"

"Don't apologize anymore."

"I- I don't understand."

She just shook her head, still looking determinately the other way, trying to get her emotions under control. There was enough at stake without her screwing it up because she couldn't keep her head on straight.

She drew in a deep breath and exhaled shakily. "Stop apologizing, okay? You didn't do anything wrong."

"Kate," he started. He appeared to be struggling because he didn't manage any more than that.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"What?" he sounded genuinely shocked and when her gaze snapped up to his face was completely slack.

"I've been taking you," she expelled a breath in agitation "for granted."

"What?" he asked weakly. "It's not like I…"

"You've spent the last four years working with me, shadowing me, watching me. Are you honestly trying to say that you don't know…"she drew in another shaky breath. "You're my best friend? And that you read me better than anyone? Why do you think I dropped the case? Because you helped me to realize I wasn't ready and that I could wait. You knew I wasn't ready."

This comment was met by silence and she could see he was still trying to adjust to the new information.

Her gestures were starting to get bigger and she tried to rein them in. "You read me better, know me better than anyone. So you know to give me space. Not to push."

"I'm so sorry," he swallowed.

"Stop it," she almost yelled, pushing hard at his chest. "Stop apologizing all the time. You meant what you said, didn't you? Then don't apologize."

"But, I was just so…" He scrubbed at his face in agitation. "Angry. Damn it Kate."

"You were honest. And I needed to hear it from you. I didn't want to, but it was nothing that I haven't heard from Dr. Burke."

"Dr. Burke?" he asked, distracted

"My psychologist."

"You're seeing a psychologist?"

"You said it. I was in a free fall. I needed help."

"And so you went?" Like he couldn't believe it.

"And so I went."

He was silent, and his eyes never left hers.

"I went and got help. Am still getting help." She corrected herself. She ran her free hand through her hair. She couldn't afford to lose it again.

"Why would you wish that I got help, when you wouldn't let yourself do it? Or at least why didn't you tell me, Rick? When I got PTSD you did everything you could. Don't think I didn't notice. Did you really think I wouldn't do the same for you?"

"Kate." He sighed scrubbing is forehead.

"Partners, Castle."

He looked uncomfortable. "Partners," he finally agreed.

"You didn't think any of less of me, why would I think less of you?"

"You were shot, Kate."

"I was," she nodded. "And you were nearly shot. And then you watched me pass out. And code in the ambulance."

He blanched and whatever blood had returned to his face dropped away. She saw that look enough in the mirror to know he was slipping back into that moment.

"Lanie told me."

He wouldn't look at her.

"You said it, right? I wasn't the only one who was hurt. And I think you're right. It's about time I start making amends."

"You don't have to."

His voice was a rasp, like it hurt to make the words.

Probably because he thought that was what she wanted to hear- that she wanted an out. He was still clearly back in that cemetery but trying to make her feel better anyway. Stupid man. How could he try so hard to support her when he was falling over himself? He was too good for his own good.

"I do," she nodded again, this time decisively. She pulled on the cuffs for a second, trying to bring him back. It's what he did for her.

"And I know," she paused and looked up at the ceiling. "I know that I'm not ready to tell you everything yet, but I will. Soon."

"Kate, really." He brushed her hand with his tentatively. "This is enough."

"Are you sure?" she asked quietly, both looking at their hands.

"For now," he looped his hand around hers.

"And later?"

"Wherever we end up, we can decide then." He said with a sudden confidence which made her stomach clench.

"We?"

He nodded.

"I'm not going anywhere. And neither are you. At least not without me."

"You seem pretty confident about that."

"I am."

He must have read her fear in her eyes but he never looked away and his certainty took over every line of his face. He looked arrogant with the knowledge.

"I'm going to hold you to that," she murmured.

His expression was fierce, trying to contain the joy. "I'm always good for my promises."

She smiled weakly. "Okay."

"Okay."

She stepped closer to him and tucked her head under his chin, leaning against him. Surprise had him tight for a second before he relaxed and wrapped his free arm around her and held her tight, their cuffed hands sandwiched between them.

She didn't know why she let herself do it, but she couldn't make herself pull away now she was there.

"Don't let me run away," she whispered.

"Cuffed together," he rumbled.

She felt her lips curve briefly against his skin. Then they fell. She wasn't stupid enough to think that everything would be alright. To make up for leaving without a word would take all the effort she had. She didn't even know how long it would take or if Castle would ever trust her again. She was pretty sure after she told him the whole truth he never would. But she had to start somewhere.

"I'm sorry I hurt you." Her voice shook so bad she wasn't even sure he would hear her.

"But you're here now."


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: The wording is mine but the characters aren't

**Well, that's most of the hard stuff out of the way for now. **

**Thanks for the reviews, they're really heartening. **

OOOOOOOOO

"_Don't let me run away," she whispered._

"_Cuffed together," he rumbled._

_She felt her lips curve briefly against his skin. Then they fell. She wasn't stupid enough to think that everything would be alright. To make up for leaving without a word would take all the effort she had. She didn't even know how long it would take or if Castle would ever trust her again. She was pretty sure after she told him the whole truth he never would. But she had to start somewhere. _

"_I'm sorry I hurt you." Her voice shook so bad she wasn't even sure he would hear her._

"_But you're here now."_

OOOOOOOOO

He felt like he was going to crash. Just too much information and too many questions. His head felt like it was in a spin cycle with thoughts and emotions all jostling each other but constantly in motion.

The only thing anchoring him was Kate's fingers still wrapped through his.

She apologized.

'Enough for now'.

She still had things to tell him.

All the things he hadn't told her. He really didn't deserve her apology.

His PTSD and what that summer had done to his family.

Alexis.

Oh crap, Alexis.

He tried to reach behind him and fish his phone out of his back pocket but his free arm was having trouble. Kate must have realised what he wanted though because she let go of his hand and slid her hand nimbly into the pocket, coming out only a second later with his phone.

"I have to call Alexis."

"That's going to be an interesting conversation."

"Even Alexis and I have boundaries. There are things she doesn't need to know about me. As a father there are some things I do not need to know abut her either. My little girl is going to like pink and fairies until she's 30 as far as I'm concerned."

She cleared her throat and forced some strength into her spine. She straightened and summoned a teasing half-smile.

"You helped her pick out a blue prom dress."

"I guess she can like blue too."

He hit speed dial, hoping to avoid her response. He was feeling a little better though. Her voice soothed the irrational part of him that couldn't believe she was there. How long would it take for him to readjust? For him not to be scared all the time? Maybe he wouldn't. Maybe Kate had been added to list of people he would be scared for and worry about for the rest of his life.

"Hey, Dad." Well there was one of the others on the list.

"Hey, Sweetie. Did you have a good day?"

"Yeah. I'm actually going out with my friends later."

"That sounds nice. You haven't seen them in a while."

"I know. I've just been pretty busy with my internships lately. If I had known I was still going to be here I would have laid off the extra credits so I wouldn't have only had one class."

"You miss school a little, huh?"

"A little," she sighed. "So I guess you're ringing because you're going to be late again. Lanie was telling me about the case on Wednesday. You finally caught a lead?"

"Yeah, we have an idea. Actually Beckett and I are a little tied up right now."

"Okay. I'll put your dinner in the oven."

"Oh no, that's okay sweetie, we got it already. I think I'm crashing at Beckett's place tonight."

There was a silence on the other end.

"Is everything okay?"

She sounded calm enough.

"Yeah. Everything is fine," he reassured her. "No serial killers. We were just going to go over the case a little more and we're pretty tired, so she offered her place."

"You know Beckett isn't going to like you saying she's tired."

"Probably not."

"So everything really is okay?"

"Scout's honor."

"Not valid."

"I swear on your mother's poor acting."

Kate snorted and he grinned over at her, taking her hand again.

"Was that Beckett?"

"Yup. You can even ask her if you want to."

"That's okay."

"Seriously don't worry. I'll see you tomorrow. We're just really tired."

"Dad, it's only ten thirty. There is no way you're tired, and you don't sound tired. Plus you haven't been sleeping until like two in the morning."

"Good thing you don't run interrogations," he sidestepped.

"Dad. What aren't you telling me?"

"Today has just been a big day. I'm turning in early because she doesn't trust me awake in her apartment unsupervised."

A well-timed elbow connected as Alexis muttered, "Don't blame her."

"Have a good time tonight, sweetie. But call the car if you're out too late."

"We won't be."

"Alright pumpkin, love you."

"You too."

He ended the call with a sigh. She was growing up- she didn't even complain about him telling her to call the car. To many people, the macabre ways his mind worked didn't make sense. Ever since Alexis was born he had been imagining the ways in which he might loose her, each worse than the last. But now Alexis was seeing first hand what people did to each other and she indulged him. Trying to look out for him by not letting him worry.

"She's a good kid."

"The best." He agreed automatically, unable to restrain the proud papa bear smile.

"So she's still enjoying working with Lanie?"

He shook his head in bemusement. "Too much, I think."

"You still worried about her at work with you?"

"Yes and no."

She cocked her head curiously.

He sighed and moved to collect their dinner containers. "I love that she's found something she enjoys and that she's interested in. She gets home from the morgue and she's tired but she's happy."

"That's a good thing, right?" she took the containers he handed her one by one and added them to her refrigerator.

"Yeah. She actually told me the other day she was starting to understand why I was still working at the precinct. That she felt like she was doing something worthwhile."

Kate smiled and nudged him as she closed the door. "You did a good job with her."

"I'm so lucky."

So lucky in so many ways.

"She's proud of you, you know."

He turned to look at her fully, unsure if he heard right.

"Alexis and I haven't really talked since the summer," Kate admitted. She looked sad about that. "But she talks to Lanie. From what I hear she needed to talk to someone."

He felt himself freeze. He and Alexis avoided talking about that summer. He wanted to help her but he couldn't talk about it himself without sinking. And he knew that Alexis knew it. That was probably half of what scared her. The pathetic mess her father had become. How could she be proud of him?

"Lanie didn't tell me anything else," Kate said. "But I think she's proud of you too Castle, in her own way. The boys too."

Her _I'm proud of you_ was left unsaid, but it was clear what she meant.

His throat tightened.

He couldn't do this now. Not with her. He just nodded in acknowledgement.

"You want some coffee?" he asked, going for nonchalant.

From the steady look she gave him, he would say that he failed.

"Why haven't you talked to her, Castle?"

He froze, panic and something sour in his mouth.

She must have felt the way his hand clamped involuntarily. If she hadn't she would have noticed its sudden clamminess. As a detective, there was no way she was going to be able to miss it.

"Castle?"

"I don't want to talk about that right now, okay?"

Or ever.

"Castle."

"I don't want to talk about it!"

He was fighting to keep himself in the moment. He couldn't afford to lose out to the memories now or he really would snap. He didn't think he had the strength to keep all the words inside again. And she wasn't ready to hear them.

She squeezed his hand. "OK."

He focused on breathing.

"Thank you, Castle."

Her voice was uncharacteristically vulnerable and he looked up to see her.

"For coming back."


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: The wording is mine but the characters aren't

**Well, that's most of the hard stuff out of the way for now. **

**Thanks for the reviews, they're really heartening. **

OOOOOOOOO

"_Castle?"_

"_I don't want to talk about that right now, okay?" _

_Or ever._

"_Castle."_

"_I don't want to talk about it!"_

_He was fighting to keep himself in the moment. He couldn't afford to lose out to the memories now or he really would snap. He didn't think he had the strength to keep all the words inside again. And she wasn't ready to hear them. _

_She squeezed his hand. "OK."_

_He focused on breathing. _

"_Thank you, Castle."_

_Her voice was uncharacteristically vulnerable and he looked up to see her. _

"_For coming back."_

OOOOOOOOO

"I think the last time I slept fully clothed was when we were drugged by aliens."

"It doesn't count," she said. "We were drugged and left on the side of the road."

"With hickeys."

"They were not aliens and those were not hickeys."

Please no more talk of that right now. It was weird enough with him standing over her shoulder as she took off her makeup. She tried to remember the last person who had done that. She supposed it would have been Lanie. Lanie was there sometimes when she put it on, but never when she took it off. She flicked a quick glance at him in the mirror and sure enough, he was staring at her. He looked pretty bitter though.

Interesting, she had always thought Castle had loved that case. Aliens, abductions and government divisions that didn't exist.

"I hope you had more luck convincing Josh of that than I had with Gina," he muttered.

She paused with the eye makeup remover an inch from her face.

"She didn't believe you?"

"She knows I make up stories for a living. And she thought that shadowy government agents were just up my alley."

She looked at him squarely in the mirror.

"I'm sorry." And she was. She knew how hard he tried that second time with his second-wife. She was sorry that they had fought, especially over work. But mostly she was sorry that Gina wouldn't believe him.

"Yeah well, my relationship with Gina was always rocky at best." He seemed to take that in stride. "And then she found out I was 'abducted'" he made the quotation marks with his free hand, obviously channeling Gina that day, "with you."

That didn't make sense. As her shadow, who else would he have gotten abducted with?

So Gina had a problem with her?

At least it went both ways then.

Castle was still looking at her, but his face had lost the edge it had before. She wasn't sure if it was because he was lost in thought, or if he was just busy watching her. She saw the look he got sometimes when he was watching her. Absorbed and sometimes tender before he masked it.

Maybe he was just still waiting for some sort of reply.

"I'm glad that was a conversation I didn't have to have with Josh," she offered, going back to removing the concealer and as much of the mascara as she could. "He was on night shifts all of that week so I didn't see him for a while until he had caught up on some of his sleep."

He wouldn't have been happy. Understatement. At that point he and Castle had only seen each other that once when he picked her up from the precinct. And he was already not a fan of all the time they spent together or the way she had so carefully not talked about him. And then after that there were very few work stories that didn't have him in it. That was when she stopped telling even the rare work story.

Yeah. She had enough conversations with Josh about Castle. She was glad she didn't have to add that one to the repertoire. Looking back on it now, she figured about a third of their conversations had something to do with Castle. Another third was about his work or his travel plans. That only left a third of their limited time dedicated to normal talking.

"Is it bad that I kind of hoped at the time that you were getting the same flack that I was?"

She smiled a little. "Partners in crime?"

"Something like that. Do you have a spare toothbrush?"

"What would you do if I said no?"

"I'd just let you deal with my morning breath tomorrow."


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: The wording is mine but the characters aren't

**Well, that's most of the hard stuff out of the way for now. **

**Thanks for the reviews, they're really heartening. **

OOOOOOOOO

"_Is it bad that I kind of hoped at the time that you were getting the same flack that I was?"_

_She smiled a little. "Partners in crime?"_

"_Something like that. Do you have a spare toothbrush?"_

"_What would you do if I said no?"_

"_I'd just let you deal with my morning breath tomorrow."_

OOOOOOOOO

"This isn't going to work."

She didn't worry about waking him up, from the way he was breathing there was no way he had fallen asleep.

"She had to cuff our left hands together, didn't she?"

"Probably knew we would never last 24 hours if we couldn't use our right hands. Especially at work."

"Castle?"

"Shut up?"

"No." she snorted. "Can we swap pillows? I like my pillow."

"But this one smells good," he whined. He seemed to have perked up a little.

"It's mine. I already have to sleep on the other side of the bed, so give me back my pillow."

"No." He really sounded like a child.

"Castle."

"Fine." He sighed and she felt the move as he levered himself up and slid the pillow out. He took hold of it in his right hand and tried to toss it over to her but in the dark it ended up smacking her in the face.

"Castle!"

"Sorry!"

She took her spare pillow and deliberately smacked him with it. One to his legs so he squirmed up to defend himself and then another to his now raised and defenseless head.

"Beckett!" He couldn't disguise the laugh. "Not fair!"

She laughed.

"You think that's funny, huh?" he continued. "You should just be glad this jacket is tight enough across the shoulders that I can't bust out and kick your ass."

Her eyes slammed shut. Did he really have to remind her of how well that jacket fit him when they were lying in her bed, breathless from laughing?

"As if," she managed. He sounded so happy. If he had a tail it would be wagging.

She wondered in a pillow fight with her was on the list of Beckett-fantasies he would bring up every so often.

"Don't doubt me," he warned her. "Alexis is always the pillow-fight champion at her sleep-overs and she learned from a master."

"I have a feeling you're not talking about Martha."

"And mess up her hair? Are you kidding?"

"Noted."

They tried to settle back down. The warmth of him was bathing one side of her, she had her pillow back and it was more comfortable but it smelled of Castle. His warmth and his scent were too relaxing. She felt that if she just curled up to him she could sleep for a week. In the privacy of her own mind, she could admit that she liked this.

"Still awake?" he asked.

"Barely," she admitted.

She never slept on her back let alone in leather, but as his hand crept around hers and draw them closer to his side, she felt herself concentrating on how content she was.

Could it be that easy one day?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Wow. She crashed fast. That pillow must really be something.

Though he was surprised and a little sad to see how dark the circles under her eyes were when she took the concealer off. She hadn't been sleeping. Mind you, this case had been running them ragged for the last few days.

He couldn't wear makeup to the precinct without jeopardizing his masculinity any more than he already had, so he was almost grateful for the case. That way he could explain the circles he knew had been forming under his own eyes. He was relieved he had managed to avoid talking about it tonight because he wasn't sure he had the strength left to go back there again – especially not with Kate.

_Why haven't you talked to her?_ Kate had asked. Why hadn't he, Mr. Mom, talked to his daughter when she so obviously needed someone to talk to? Kate had no idea how much he hated that Alexis had never even tried. She was too perceptive sometimes. She knew her father wasn't as happy-go-lucky as he projected himself to be. She knew that day in the cemetery had knocked him. The day in the hospital had knocked him and the summer had broken him.

But Kate didn't know that. Tonight though she had started to put the pieces together.

In a perfect world, she would offer to get over it together. But he couldn't do that, he had to stay strong for her. Because it wasn't a perfect world.

And if he couldn't even let Alexis see him broken and let them heal together, how was he supposed to help Kate?

The city lights came in through a high window and gave him just enough light to see her face. The light hung gently on the sharp lines. Her nose and her cheek bones.

She looked a lot younger and peaceful in sleep.

Gentle.

He wanted to get his hands on the people who had been responsible for taking that away from her. He wanted to get the cross hairs off her back and the weight off his own. Everyday he didn't tell her about the dark board in his office the weight got heavier. Today it had almost crushed him. She had been open with him, even after he had exploded at her.

He knew it was hard, even painful for her but she did it.

And his appreciation of her increased tenfold even as guilt coiled low in him.

One day he wanted to tell her. To help her and to let her help him because he was pretty sure at the moment she was the only one who could help him.

But she didn't remember that day.

And she was still dealing with enough without adding any more guilt to her burden.

She was a mess after she talked to Lanie that first time. And that was even after she had put herself together as much as she could.

And when she found out about what had happened the days after she walked back into his life, she would run back out of it. Mr. Smith. Could there be a worse name?

Trust.

He didn't trust her not to run. He didn't trust himself enough to have the strength to stop her.

And the cuffs were cutting in.

But she was on to him now and she would be able to tell in the morning if he hadn't slept. He hoped that having her so close would keep the dreams away.

He was watching her. Strange how she had gotten so used to it that she could tell without looking.

From the feel of the mattress and the warmth against her side she figured he had moved on to his side, probably to spare his left arm and shoulder being over his chest all night.

A light pull behind her ear almost made her open eyes, thinking he had realised she was awake. But she kept them closed and her breath even and the rhythmic tugging continued. He was playing with her hair. He probably had a lock and was playing with it between his fingers.

The simple intimacy caught at her and she couldn't deny herself a quick look to see if she was right.

By the time her eyes adapted to the light he had noticed her eyes were open and he had frozen. Under the shock he looked scared and sad. And there was a lock of her hair tangled around his knuckles. She was surprised how much she wanted that.

She gave him a sleepy blink and rolled on her side to match him.

His breath caught as she moved closer rather than moving away. She took their left hands and moved them up to rest just over where his heartbeat was easiest to feel. Using them, she pushed him lightly onto his back and pulled herself closer and tucked herself snuggly in against his side.

He was tense with shock but she didn't move away, just allowed herself this moment and breathed deeply. After a few seconds she felt the arm she had cuddled against move from between them. Her eyes flickered open, thinking he was pulling away from her but he just looped it behind her.

He was inviting closer and she raised her head taking the offer happily and letting his arm support her head while she pillowed her head on his chest just below his shoulder.

His jacket material was surprisingly soft against her cheek.

"Sleep, Castle."


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: The wording is mine but the characters aren't

**OOOOOOOOO **

_After a few seconds she felt the arm she had cuddled against move from between them. Her eyes flickered open, thinking he was pulling away from her but he just looped it behind her._

_He was inviting closer and she raised her head taking the offer happily and letting his arm support her head while she pillowed her head on his chest just below his shoulder._

_His jacket material was surprisingly soft against her cheek._

"_Sleep, Castle."_

**OOOOOOOOO**

Someone was tickling him. High up on his chest someone was drawing circles on him. Maybe writing. He tried to make out any words but his brain wasn't awake enough yet. He was warm though, like he had a heat pad on him. He had taken to using one that winter since his bed had been empty for so long. He was pretty sure Alexis had persuaded him to put that back in storage last week. Bad daughter. Just because she couldn't handle the heat. Give him as many blankets as you want, as long as he could still breathe.

He snuggled a little further into the warmth and got ready to go back to sleep. He was certain that if he drifted off now he would have rest. He couldn't remember the last time waking up happy. He was so comfortable he wasn't even sure why he was awake. That decided it, he should be asleep. But the tickling wouldn't stop. He absently tried to brush at the source but his hand was already there and heavy. Maybe he was typing on himself again. He had been told he had a tendency to type in his sleep. Meredith had said it was playing the piano though because that was more artistic. He made as much of a conscious decision as he was able to stop, but it continued.

He brushed at the source again and he hit something warm and hard under the covers.

He frowned.

"Castle."

He knew that voice. That smell too.

Apparently this is one his better day-dreams. He rolled over to get closer to the heat and her scent. Hopefully he would be able to throw off whatever had woken him up too.

"Castle." She sounded happy even with the rough edge of morning.

He could live here in this moment. It would be so easy here.

He felt fingers on his face and finally opened his eyes.

Ah, there she was.

"Hey," she smiled. "Mornin'."

He smiled back at her, trying to keep his eyes open.

"Kate." He moved the inch that separated them and kissed her nose.

Her eyes went wide but then the most beautiful shy smile crept across her lips.

"Rick, wake up."

"Don't want to," he shook his head and tucked her head under his chin, pulling her as close as he could.

There was a warm exhale against his neck as she sighed.

Best morning ever.

Then there was a sudden painful tweak.

"Castle! Seriously wake up. If you keep this up you'll have no chest hair left."

She sounded playful but his chest was still stinging so he released her in surprise.

"Beckett?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Trying to get you up."

"You really shouldn't say things like that when you're in my bed."

"You're in my bed."

"And Esposito collects ceramic teapots."

"Wow you really are not a morning person, are you?" she laughed and sat up. He blinked at her leather. Those couldn't be the most comfortable pajamas. Then she slid over him on her way out of bed. For a minute his face was curtained by her hair and he could see her amused eyes looking down at him. Then she slipped away and he felt himself dragged half out of bed too.

"Ouch, Castle!" She shook her wrist and looked at him grumpily. He liked happy better.

He looked at the steel band around his wrist.

"I'm in handcuffs."  
>He followed the short chain of metal links and found the matching band on the wrist she was rubbing.<p>

"We're in handcuffs?"

He meant it as an observation but it came out more of a question.

"Yes, and now I'm going to have a bruise. Would you wake up already?"  
>"Oh, right."<p>

"And I thought I needed coffee."


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: The wording is mine but the characters aren't

**Thanks to the people who are leaving me reviews. You know who you are.**

**I never really thought about writing for reviews but I want to write for you guys. Hope you like it.**

**OOOOOOOOO **

_For a minute his face was curtained by her hair and he could see her amused eyes looking down at him. Then she slipped away and he felt himself dragged half out of bed too._

"_Ouch, Castle!" She shook her wrist and looked at him grumpily. He liked happy better._

_He looked at the steel band around his wrist._

"_I'm in handcuffs."  
>He followed the short chain of metal links and found the matching band on the wrist she was rubbing.<em>

"_We're in handcuffs?"_

_He meant it as an observation but it came out more of a question._

"_Yes, and now I'm going to have a bruise. Would you wake up already?"  
>"Oh, right."<em>

"_And I thought I needed coffee."_

**OOOOOOOOO**

The coffee was still brewing and she was relieved to see that the scent was waking Castle up. He was still sandy-eyed, speaking infrequently and in monosyllables and his hair was mussed, sticking up in strange directions. She could get used to that look.

She had crashed last night. They had gone to bed at an insane hour, she was almost embarrassed. Back at the precinct when she had been running through the things that could go wrong over the space of 24 hours, she never even considered the conversations they had last night. She was more concerned with the mundane. Eating. Sleeping. The bathroom. Interrogating a suspect when she herself was in handcuffs.

But no. They managed the mundane so they progressed into the we-usually-only-talk-about-when-we're-sure-we're-going-to-die topics. Feelings. Kate Beckett did not do the feelings talk with anyone. She was a champion at repressing and avoiding.

Hard to avoid someone when you're chained to them and practically set them on fire. Of course you're going to put your fire out. And damn Lanie, she knew that.

She had a headache from repressing tears and guilt had done a number on the takeout she had for dinner. By the time she got her pillow back she was pretty sure an actual fire would have had trouble keeping her awake. But Rick Castle could, just by simply being in her bed.

She usually slept on the left side of the bed, but with her left side chained to Castle she would have had to sleep with that arm stretched over her torso. And that would have pulled all the muscles and the scar on her side. More than that, she usually slept on her side and she didn't trust herself not to roll in the night and mould herself to her partner. He would never let her live that down.

At least with him on the left, if he rolled and ended up spooned against her, it wouldn't be her fault. She might tease him a little, but she knew she probably wouldn't complain.

She wasn't thrilled to admit it probably wasn't the return of her own pillow that hit her sleep button. Despite her pillow fight with Richard Castle, she snuggled up to him and her resistance – both to him and to sleep- gave out at the same time. He was warm and the scent of him was heavy against her senses. By some miracle she had seven hours of sleep before she woke herself up.

Almost had a heart attack. Well she was too young for that and she hated they way people used the expression but her whole body including her heart actually physically reacted the moment she woke and processed the differences. She could actually feel the thumping, slightly elevated but not racing. It was not unlike the unpleasant reaction that came with her panic attacks. All her muscles froze and she lay there feeling the painful pumping in her chest. She tried to relax and breathe normally.

It was Castle.

She wouldn't have named adrenaline as the hormone released when waking up next to him.

It had been a novel opportunity once she had gained control over herself. To watch him for a change, without him catching her.

She knew it wasn't going to be comfortable holding herself up on one elbow, especially since her side was always tighter in the morning. But she barely felt a twinge. The heat of him had kept the muscle warm and relaxed.

Her eyes travelled the lines in his face. She usually found herself forgetting he was older than her; it was hard not to with the way he lit up so many situations with his childish joy. His laughter lines were so deeply ingrained she could see them when he was relaxed in sleep. But to oppose it was a dark, slightly off-center crease between his brows. Frown lines. She knew she had given him those.

A study of opposites.

That was a good description for Richard Castle.

A bad influence was another, she thought wryly.

She wasn't a cuddler. The men she had been with had expected her to be strong. She was a police Detective after all, and some how cuddling negated that image. But there was something natural and so comforting to let herself be close to the man who had come to mean so much to her. Even fully dressed with material twisted around them, her legs comfortable tangled with his, one arm draped over him and still holding his hand. She was pretty sure she had drooled on him a little, but that couldn't be helped if she was lying on her side. That was something everyone did. The way his face had been resting against her hair when she woke up, she wouldn't be surprised if she had some of his in her hair.

Sharing spit, in a way.

It had been so tempting to do it the right way. To wake him that way but settled for writing WAKE UP, RICK on his chest with their linked hands.

She felt her face flush as she remembered the little automatic peck he had given her. He must have some imagination. Was it normal for him to dream of her then? Was that sweet, automatic greeting enough to make him happy? She supposed it must be. Low maintenance. He didn't seem surprised to see her next to him. At least not until he realised she wasn't a figment of his imagination.

It was nice to know she wasn't alone in this.

A chime from the table in the lounge got both of their attention and she let the toast cool as they both walked to retrieve their phones.

"The precinct?"

She looked at the screen and froze. How had she forgotten?

"Kate?" he sounded concerned now.

She cleared her throat. "No. Just an alert."

There was no way she was going to be able to go through with her original plans for the morning. She was going to have to call. But she couldn't do that without him hearing her. At least she had told him about it last night anyway.

"I was supposed to see Dr. Burke this morning."

"Oh."

Oh. That was it? What was that reaction? She had to stop herself jumping to conclusions. Last night he had seemed happy that she was getting help. It was unlikely that had changed overnight. He looked pretty uncomfortable now. She wasn't thrilled either; she wasn't ready to take Rick with her to that appointment. Burke was helping her get the courage and the stability to work out her problems on her own and she wanted to talk to Rick and be able to tell him all of it. Before he was pulled into one of her appointments and found out the hard way.

But she didn't understand why Rick didn't want to see her therapist. Was he afraid that they would get into another fight? That made sense sort of.

_I don't want to talk about it!_

The words came back to her and she recalled her half-formed concerns of the night before. Just how bad had she hurt him?

Dr. Burke would be very interested in Castle's side of the relationship and all the cases he had heard so much about. But Castle had made it clear that he wasn't ready and for once she was going to be the one who waited.

"Is it okay if I call him? I don't think going today would be a good idea."

"Sure." He tried to mask his relief but didn't do a very good job of it. Whatever he didn't want to tell her must be really doing a number on him.

She was caught between compassion, guilt and an irrational disappointment that he wouldn't talk to her about it.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: The wording is mine but the characters aren't

**OOOOOOOOO **

_Dr. Burke would be very interested in Castle's side of the relationship and all the cases he had heard so much about. But Castle had made it clear that he wasn't ready and for once she was going to be the one who waited._

"_Is it okay if I call him? I don't think going today would be a good idea."_

"_Sure." He tried to mask his relief but didn't do a very good job of it. Whatever he didn't want to tell her must be really doing a number on him._

_She was caught between compassion, guilt and an irrational disappointment that he wouldn't talk to her about it. _

**OOOOOOOOO**

"That's weird."

"What's weird?" Her tone made him reconsider his diction. Perhaps it wasn't wise to tell a woman she was weird when she was putting on her make up. Meredith would have strangled him by now. There I go again, he felt like shaking his head. I have to stop comparing Kate to everyone.

"You're so fast," he backpedaled. "Alexis and I timed Mother once. It took her almost twenty minutes to put on her face, even with all the practice."

She paused then shrugged and finished flicking on a few last strokes of mascara.

"When you get a lot of early morning calls you learn to get ready in a hurry. And I can honestly say that I wouldn't be complaining if I looked as good as your mother when I'm her age."

"Don't let her hear you when you talk about age," he warned her.

They returned to silence. Even with him watching her it was a comfortable silence. Wow he really had grown on her. She didn't even care that he had seen her without makeup.

"I just have to get dressed and get coffee." He offered a minute later.

"And shave," she observed.

"Since working at the precinct, I have gotten a lot faster." He rubbed at his face absently. She turned, finished with her own make up. She hesitantly reached out and ran her fingers over his chin.

"Bristly."

"Itchy," he agreed. "Do you have a razor I could borrow?"

"Why would I?" she asked with a head tilted. "I don't do keepsakes," she offered, dropping her hand before her traitor fingers could start to explore. "All of Josh's stuff left with him."

"That's okay. I have resorted to using my daughter's spare a few times."

She snorted at that image.

"They're actually really easy to shave with," he defended himself. "Plus if we have to give Lanie another show, I don't want to rub you raw."

She hummed.

"That's kind, but stubble would look better."

"I guess."

She raised her arms and let her hair fall free from the messy bun she had thrown it up in when she washed her face. She took her brush and began to brush quickly. He was silent but she could feel his eyes on her.

She quirked an eyebrow at him and he smiled nostalgically.

"I remember brushing Alexis' hair when she was little. She has never had short hair. After Meredith left it took us both a while to get used to it. There were a few tears even from Alexis. But she was so patient with me. I miss it now. She started doing her own hair as soon before she even finished elementary."

When she had first called him Mr. Mom, she really had no idea.

She held out the brush to him and he looked from it to her in confusion.

"Just this once."

His face lit up and she felt something flutter nervously in her.

He took it and stepped behind her. He started from the bottoms and even with just his right hand he managed to navigate the snarls with an amazing gentleness. She just relaxed and enjoyed his ministrations. If she had tried it one handed she was pretty sure she would have pulled out a few hairs by now. He was good.

"I've always liked your hair," he rumbled out of the blue.

"I know. You weren't subtle."

"Richard Castle, playboy author extraordinaire doesn't do subtle. Plus I didn't think I would get away with it even if I tried." He put the brush back in her hand. "Detective."

"Apparently he doesn't do modest either."

"Looks like Mike is in on it," Castle sighed as he stepped into the elevator after her. The officer at the front desk actually rolled his chair to get a better view until the elevator doors finally hid them from his amused scrutiny.

That made seven strange looks already. Three of them at once when he went to call a taxi in front of his building and had raised his left hand without thinking. He had dragged Kate's hand up too, causing her to hiss in surprise.

"Castle!"

The people on the sidewalk had zeroed in on them and their wrists when Kate tried to shake the pain out.

"Sorry!"

Then there was the couple getting out of the taxi and the driver himself.

"I can't believe it made it to the lobby by morning."

"The boys probably put up a notice in the locker room."

"Didn't need to. Do you remember how many people were watching yesterday? Over half the division was there."

He rolled his head over and off the back wall to look over at her. She mirrored his position and gave him a smile.

"Five hours," he checked his watch, "twelve minutes."

"Bring it on."


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: The wording is mine but the characters aren't

**Here's a song by Hugo which reminded me a little of _Castle_: The Hurt makes it beautiful.**

**Check it out if you're interested.  
><strong>

**OOOOOOOOO **

"_I can't believe it made it to the lobby by morning."_

"_The boys probably put up a notice in the locker room."_

"_Didn't need to. Do you remember how many people were watching yesterday? Over half the division was there."_

_He rolled his head over and off the back wall to look over at her. She mirrored his position and gave him a smile._

"_Five hours," he checked his watch, "twelve minutes."_

"_Bring it on."_

**OOOOOOOOO**

Esposito and Ryan must have been bored already because they were waiting at the side of the elevator doors. As Beckett and Castle stepped out they didn't see them so were understandably annoyed when they looked on either side and realised they were being flanked as they made their way through the bullpen.

"So," Ryan said, waiting eagerly when they stopped at her desk.

"So what, Ryan?" Beckett sounded bored.

"How was last night?" Esposito perched himself on the edge of her desk and gave her a suggestive look.

She kept her eyes on him steadily as Castle pulled out her seat. He continued to grin at her. She was putting on her stern, _Go away_ look, but he didn't seem fazed. Damn Castle and his influence.

She felt Ryan's knowing look as well. So that's why Espo hadn't caved yet. He thought that the double attention would get her to crack. Usually he wouldn't make eye contact so long, knowing she would probably just add to the pile of files on his desk.

Well it wasn't two against one. She wasn't alone either. Castle was solid and silent, trusting her to take the lead despite the fact she was sure he had a few choice retorts up his sleeves.

And she only just realised she was still holding his hand. No wonder they were having a field day.

She didn't look away from Esposito as she sat down on Castle's lap.

Surprisingly enough, the sight of her settling there made her partners drop their eyes. All the teasing and this was all it took to embarrass them? It was a nice surprise. Apparently Esposito wasn't as scary and manly as he thought. She could have fun with this. She might even be able to use it on Lanie for a bit. Kate knew Lanie was proud of her man. It would be fun teasing her that she liked a pansy.

She could definitely stand to make them both a little uncomfortable after the last 19 hours she had just spent.

She fought to keep her smirk off her face as she turned to Castle, holding her face close to his and handed him a hair tie.

"Would you?"

His face was just as even and relaxed as hers as he took it wordlessly and began playing with her hair, pulling it back into a loose braid.

His fingers were lingering on her neck and she fought off a sigh. To distract from the sensation and the warmth leaking into her bones again, she looked over at her two colleagues.

She might have been better off just pulling her piece on them.

Esposito was muttering something in Spanish. He might have been waiting for her to break Castle's fingers, but she figured it was probably more like disgust at the sweetness of the scene. Ryan was blushing.

So they could watch them yesterday, but seeing Mum and Dad being all touchy-feely was too much?

Castle finished and dropped a gentle kiss to the nape of her neck.

Note to self: breathe. Kick Castle later for doing this here in front of them where she couldn't reciprocate. Wait. There would be no reciprocation. Head in the game, Beckett, she scolded herself.

"Hi guys." He greeted them.

"Bye, guys," she leaned forward to turn her computer screen on.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Aren't you two just too cute?"

They looked up from their reports to see Lanie, arms crossed over her chest. Kate's head swiveled until her gaze stopped at the break room window. He followed her head just in time to see Esposito scoot out of view, leaving Ryan to deal with Beckett's glare. Man, Esposito really needed to find better hiding places. He was going to need one after Kate got sufficient evidence that he had sicced Lanie on them. He looked to Kate in his lap and she craned her neck a little to meet him. She just quirked an eyebrow.

He shrugged back.

She was the one that officially worked here. The ball was in her court.

He was more than content to just stay here and enjoy her slight weight and her scent. He had always thought it was her shampoo that made her smell so good, but she smelled just as good today she did yesterday.

She leaned back, lounging back against him, just as he had seen her do in this chair countless times. He wasn't sure if she was doing it unconsciously or if she was doing it to annoy Lanie.

He was good for either option.

There was no tensing of her muscles as she remembered exactly where she was sitting. She stayed relaxed and comfortable so he was inclined to think it was the latter of the two. He brought his head to rest next to her, his chin pillowed on her surprisingly tough shoulder. The scent coming from her neck distracted him for a second. What he wouldn't give to be able to place a kiss there right now. To glide his nose up the graceful curve of her neck and place another kiss behind her ear.

She nudged her head to his, asking for a little space he assumed.

Holding hands was one thing. A big thing for them.

Maybe he was moving a little too fast.

He got it.

"Hey, Lanie," he grinned.

"Castle." The reply was curt. He suppressed a grin.

"Did you need something, Lanie?" Kate asked, making to go back to her reports.

"Oh, I get it."

"Get what?" She really did start back at the thick piles of paper. He reached and went back to his too. He knew Lanie well enough to know this would probably drive her nuts. He wanted so badly to look at her face; she would be glaring like a champion. But that just wouldn't do. Nope. Not cool. He wasn't going to look until Kate did.

"You're trying to get back at me for cuffing you two fuddy-duddies together. Well, it won't work," Lanie huffed.

Fuddy-duddies? Really?

"Okay," Kate agreed not looking up. "Hey, Rick take a look at this," she slid him a page.

It was completely mundane. Nothing at all interesting but Lanie bristled further as they both ignored her. He didn't look but he felt her glare get hotter. And Kate called him Rick. At work. It didn't feel normal but he could almost hear Lanie's teeth grind at the details she was being denied.

He grinned "Nice find partner."

"Anytime partner."

"Oh no you don't" Lanie protested.

"What Lanie?" Kate actually managed to choke her laughter down and sound exasperated. "Do you have something for us or not?"

"I've got something for you two alright," she muttered and stalked away.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: The wording is mine but the characters aren't

**OOOOOOOOO **

"_Okay," Kate agreed not looking up. "Hey, Rick take a look at this," she slid him a page._

_It was completely mundane. Nothing at all interesting but Lanie bristled further as they both ignored her. He didn't look but he felt her glare get hotter. And Kate called him Rick. At work. It didn't feel normal but he could almost hear Lanie's teeth grind at the details she was being denied._

_He grinned "Nice find partner."_

"_Anytime partner."_

"_Oh no you don't" Lanie protested._

"_What Lanie?" Kate actually managed to choke her laughter down and sound exasperated. "Do you have something for us or not?"_

"_I've got something for you two alright," she muttered and stalked away. _

**OOOOOOOOO**

She couldn't bring herself to believe that their luck had lasted so long. They had made it over 21 hours without being called into their Captain's office.

She was unsure as to when she had started to hope that they could make it the full time limit without being summoned. But when she heard "Beckett" from the office on her left she had to reconsider. When did they ever do things the easy way?

"Are we dead?" Castle asked as they got up.

"Think so."

She was glad that it had taken Gates this long.

Wait what?

She was glad? Gates would have been her ticket out of the situation. There was no way Gates would stand for two of her team to be handcuffed together for so long and for no reason. If Gates had seen this yesterday, she would have had a normal night.

So why was she glad that it had taken Gates so long to act?

To avoid a horribly awkward talk with her ambiguous boss? Sure, she would have loved to delay this little interview, after all it wasn't like it was her fault. The most Gates could do was tell her the undercover idea was reckless, forbid them from doing it and then find a spare set of keys before sending her back to work.

Right?

The whole situation was messing with her head.

"Sir?"

Gates sat at her desk. Well what could be seen of the desk; most of it was covered by the neat but alarmingly tall mounds of paperwork. She still had her reading glasses on her nose so Kate hoped this was going to be brief meeting. She couldn't a clear read on her Captain though. Her gaze was largely ambivalent.

"Should I ask?"

Kate blinked. The last thing she had expected was for her Captain to already sound resigned to the situation. She felt cheated of the minute she had spent worrying and planning out possible arguments to each of her Captain's possible reactions.

"Probably not, Sir."

The response had taken entirely too long and Gate's eyes never left them. Castle shifted uncomfortably at her side.

"So what do you have?"

Okay. This? She could do this.

"We found another member, Stevens, who joined the gang at the same time as both our suspect, Daniels and our Victim. We have reason to believe there may be a relationship between Daniels' girlfriend and Stevens. If so, he would have been following Daniels and may be able to break his alibi."

"Which was?"  
>"Daniels claims he was alone with his girlfriend at the time of the murder."<p>

"Did she confirm that?"

"Yes, sir."

"And you think they're lying because?"

Kate shrugged. "No one saw the two of them that night. No neighbors can confirm them being home, but according to Ryan and Esposito, the staff at the bar and the gang members they talked to confirmed they weren't at the bar."

"So we don't know where they were."  
>"No sir. But we're running financials to see if there were any charges made to their cards that night so we can track their movements."<p>

Gates just nodded.

"When were the two of you planning on going in?"

Kate flicked Castle a quick look and he shrugged.

"My bike should be ready in a few hours. I just need to get my gear."

"So tonight?" Gates asked.

"Yes, sir. I'll get tech to set up the wires."

Gates nodded in apparent satisfaction.

"Good. Take a long lunch and get your gear ready. I'll want to see if you're sufficient before you leave."

Kate nodded and tried not to grit her teeth. She couldn't help but miss Montgomery at times like these. She was warming up to Gates and vice versa, but she found herself longing for the same level of trust and confidence Montgomery had always shown in her.

And if the only way to earn that that was to pass Gates' tests, she would.

For the first time all day the boys looked serious. They stood up and made a bee-line for them as they exited the office.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah," she sighed. "Ryan can you get the guys down in tec to set up the wires for tonight?"

"Sure."

"So you're going tonight." Esposito nodded. Then a thoughtful look flitted across his face. "Have you told Lanie?"

"No."

Her short reply convinced him he would be was wise to leave it at that. They were all still adjusting to the new power relationships in the bull-pen. No one as much as her. This was a fact her colleagues were well aware enough and tried to smooth. A part of that was being careful and giving Beckett her space after she had been in a room with Gates.

She snatched up her bag.

"You going somewhere boss?"

"Lunch. Tell Lanie we'll be at the morgue at two sharp so she's better have the key ready."


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: The wording is mine but the characters aren't

**Have a good weekend.  
><strong>

**OOOOOOOOO **

_She snatched up her bag._

"_You going somewhere boss?"_

"_Lunch. Tell Lanie we'll be at the morgue at two sharp so she's better have the key ready."_

**OOOOOOOOO**

"There aren't many places we can go like this. I don't know about you, but I'm pretty tired of being stared at."

"Shocker," she muttered.

"Kate," he sighed.

"Sorry, sorry."

"I know," he reclaimed her hand. "It sucks."

"So," she tried to shake off her sudden gloom. "Any ideas where two fugitives could get a bite to eat?"

He grinned at her description. "I know this place that does really good sandwiches."

"I could go for a good sandwich."

He hailed a cab and turned back to her.

"It also has a really comfortable bed in case you were interested."

"Maybe some other time."

"Any time, Detective."

His doorman just nodded at them as they got out of the cab. He didn't even seem surprised to see Castle in handcuffs.

"He's helped me out a few times when I've been researching by myself," Castle offered.

"Researching what?"

"In order to authentically write the scene, I try it myself. Like the kitchen scene in _Naked Heat_. If my family isn't home, I let him know and if I don't get myself free and bring him a cookie in two hours, he comes and gets me out."

"How many times has he had to do that?"

"Not that many," he protested.

"So how many times have Martha and Alexis?"

"More than once?"

She just shook her head. That would be something she would pay to see. She might even take some photos for the boys and one to use as a bookmark for _Naked Heat_.

"Where's Alexis?"

"She's got one of her internships today."

"Which one?"

"I'm not exactly sure. There's a schedule on the fridge door to help me keep track."

"At least we know she isn't at the morgue. I would not want to be working with Lanie today."

"You poked the dragon." He headed to the cupboard. "White or brown bread?"

"Brown."

"Excellent choice." He pulled half a loaf out then made for the fridge, assuming she would follow.

"Chicken or Ham?" His voice got muffled by the door between them.

"Chicken."

"Cheese?"

"What is this, Castle, Subway?"

"Eat fresh," he chimed, his face reappearing around the steel door.

"Cute," she said flatly.

"I know," he nudged the door shut with his shoulder and turned to deposit all the fillings on the kitchen island. "I've got to make up for all the take-out we eat at the precinct somehow. I'm not even sure if I'll still fit in my old leathers."

She didn't say anything but apparently failed to keep her face perfectly even.

"Oh, I see. No, it's okay. Go ahead. Laugh at me."

"I wasn't laughing."

"I'll have you know that not that long ago, I used to work out everyday. I even had a training room set up here in the loft."

"Really?" she asked intrigued. "What happened? I didn't see it when I was here after the Dunn case."

"My mother moved in, so I put everything in storage and converted the room."

"How long ago did Martha move in?" She had known Castle and his family for four years and Martha had been living with him already. She had come down to post bail and their odd dynamic had charmed her. She had made educated guesses as to the reasons behind the arrangement but hadn't asked for confirmation.

His eyes scrunched for half a second as he considered it. "About five years ago?" he hazarded a guess. "She moved in about a year before we met. I was still getting over it the night you crashed my party."

"You didn't look like you were enjoying yourself."

"I wasn't."  
>"So why does Martha live with you?"<p>

He sighed and picked up a red onion.

"No," she plucked it out of his hands.

He looked confused.

"No onions while we're cuffed."

He did a slight double-take. "You're worried about onion breath?" he asked incredulously.

"No."

"Yes you are," he decided.

"We were talking about Martha."

"No, we weren't. You know it's okay if we both have onion breath."

"No onions Castle."

"Oh come on, you can't have Subway without them."  
>"Castle."<p>

"Fine," he huffed.

"So, Martha?"

"She married her third husband when Gina and I were together." Castle broke off lettuce leaves absently as he spoke. "He seemed like a nice enough guy. But I guess I wasn't paying attention; Gina and I were fighting all the time because she was trying to keep me on schedule. And Alexis was getting to the age where things were changing for her too." He shrugged "I guess I was just glad that someone's life was going well. Should have seen it."

"And?" she prompted. She laid out the leaves on the bread as he picked up a tomato.

"And," he frowned at the chopping board. "About a month after Gina and I separated she showed up at my door."

"He left," Kate surmised.

"With all of her money," Castle confirmed, anger passing briefly through his eyes.

Kate carefully put as much space between her hand and the tomato as she could when he started slicing.

"He didn't even leave her a note."

"Oh, Martha,"

"So, she moved in with us," he sighed. "She almost drove 'Lexis and I mad at first. Martha Rodgers recovering from heartbreak is not for the weak of heart." His lips quirked up briefly. "She helped Alexis when I went through the divorce."

"That was when you decided to kill off Derrick Storm, wasn't it?"

"They never caught him," he said quietly. "So I guess I lost faith in my own detective. He became bound by my limitations. He got too predictable. Too boring."

"Castle," she started.

"It's okay. I know I just wasn't in a good place. My daughter needed a mother but she just had me and my mother who has never been the conventional grandmother, even at the best of times. And then my wife had just left me because plain old Rick could never compete with Richard Castle: author. Or at least that's what I thought at the time."

His hands never faltered, they mechanically assembled their lunch.

"But?"

"But I guess I can say now the problem was that we weren't in love."

She wordlessly added cheese.

"And then I met you."

"And then you met me," she agreed, putting the tops on their sandwiches and sliding them on to the waiting plates.

She passed one to him but he just seemed content to stare at it.

"And the point of the story is?" she nudged him and he blinked.

"That since I met you, I barely have time to write let alone work out every day." He led them over to the stools at the bar. "I don't know how sleep deprivation hasn't driven you mad yet."

"Ah," she smiled secretively. "You want to know my secret?"

He nodded, eyes bright again. Such a child.

"I have this elf who brings me a very tall, piping hot cup of coffee every morning."

She considered her statement. "Well," she amended, "Not every morning."

"Almost!" he protested.

She chuckled. "Almost," she agreed. "Now eat your sandwich so we can get our gear and go."

"I can wear the elf ears if you want," he said a few mouthfuls later.

"Why am I not surprised that you have your own set?"

"You're talking to the guy who starts looking forward to Halloween in August."

"Good point."

"Cheers," he kept his face sober as he touched his floppy sandwich to hers.


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: The wording is mine but the characters aren't

**OOOOOOOOO **

"_I have this elf who brings me a very tall, piping hot cup of coffee every morning."_

_She considered her statement. "Well," she amended, "Not every morning."_

"_Almost!" he protested. _

_She chuckled. "Almost," she agreed. "Now eat your sandwich so we can get our gear and go."_

"_I can wear the elf ears if you want," he said a few mouthfuls later._

"_Why am I not surprised that you have your own set?"_

"_You're talking to the guy who starts looking forward to Halloween in August."_

"_Good point."_

"_Cheers," he kept his face sober as he touched his floppy sandwich to hers. _

**OOOOOOOOO**

When they pushed open the double doors into the morgue, Lanie was nowhere to be seen. For once there was no body on her slab.

He looked to Kate in askance, but she just nodded in the direction of the offices. They left their heavy duffel bags in the examination room and made their way past the steel tables to the warmth of the rooms at the back.

It didn't take long to locate their friend. She was processing reports for another homicide.

She heard them come in but held up a hand. "Wait a sec."

Kate moved forward and helped herself to a twizzler from her friend's desk. She offered half to Castle but he just wrinkled his nose.

"Don't tell me you came here to steal my sweets," Lanie huffed as she turned to her computer and put another page through to print. She plucked it from the machine then added it to the file in front of her with a sigh.

"Well look who it is." She raised an eyebrow. "You're lucky I'm not holding a grudge or you'd be in those cuffs for another day."

"If you did that you'd be hoping that we don't hold a grudge," he muttered.

Lanie narrowed her eyes at him and opened her mouth to retort before Kate cut her off.

"We have a lot to do before tonight, Lanie. Can you just let us out already?"

"Gates gave her approval then?"

"She's on the list of things to do."

Lanie examined them for a second before her eyes softened. She pulled a key out of her wallet and tossed it to Beckett. She did pretty well catching it considering her free hand was already holding half a twizzler. She put it in her mouth and negotiated the small key into the cuffs. The unlocking of the clasp was loud in the small room as her audience silently waited.

It was strange, but she missed the warm metal as soon as it left her wrist. Lanie and Castle were probably watching her so she tried to appear unaffected as she moved to release him.

He drew his wrist out slowly and she slid the cuffs and the key into her pocket. She realised that she had only used her right hand and frowned. If she babied her left hand tonight, it could be dangerous.

"Thanks," Castle murmured, rubbing at his wrist.

"Hurt?" Lanie asked, watching him.

"Not really," he admitted. Kate realised he was probably doing it for the warmth. The sudden lack of pressure on his arm.

They made their way back out towards the entrance. Kate couldn't understand why it felt so strange. Was it because her friend was watching them so carefully? It wouldn't surprise her. Lanie had a tendency to make her uncomfortable when she looked too closely. It was usually a warning that Lanie was going to call her out on something.

But it wasn't quite the same. She looked over at Castle to see if he was experiencing the same feeling and was startled at how far away he was. He was still close, under a foot, but she couldn't feel him against her as she walked.

She missed his hip bumping hers. She rubbed at her wrist, unconsciously trying to recreate the feeling of physical connection.

"Looks like you've got a bit of a bruise there, Beckett," Lanie observed, misunderstanding her actions.

"Yeah." Kate agreed dropping her arm to her side. "I'll keep my watch over it tonight."

"Those for tonight?" Lanie asked, inclining her head to the two large duffel bags they had dumped at the door.

"Heavier than they look," Castle offered quietly.

The medical examiner looked between both of them and they both straightened under her gaze. Kate agreed with Castle's comment yesterday. Lanie would make for a good cop. It was extremely uncomfortable under her gaze.

It was Castle who cleared his throat. "Well, thanks Lanie."

He bent and picked up both their bags. "You ready, Beckett?"

He was calling her Beckett again. She wanted to hit herself for letting herself get so flustered. They were at work. What did she expect?

"Actually, I would like to have a talk with my girl here," Lanie answered.

She had a protest on her lips, one of the ones she had prepared before she came in actually, but if Lanie's face was anything to go by, it wasn't good enough.

"Hey Castle?" she expelled, resigned. "Do you mind heading up first?"

He nodded and left, hefting the bag over his shoulder and letting the doors swing shut behind him. And he was gone.

And it didn't feel right.

It was as if there was a constant shadow at his side. He kept glancing over to his right, unable to readjust to her not being there. His hand felt empty and too light.

He hoped Kate was giving Lanie hell.

Why would she cuff them together like that? She should know the closer to Kate he got, the worse it got. No matter how close he came, he didn't think it would ever be close enough. But now he wanted it back. Joining them was one thing. Separating them was another.

It was just like Castle to throw her off without being there. She had got used to her very different types of work days; the days he was there and the days he wasn't.

It had taken her so long to get used to him being there, her 'shadow'. Sometimes she was more convinced he was her punishment. Yet from the very beginning he had been so compelling, even endearing sometimes, she was constantly off-balance.

She didn't know when she had attuned to him. To get used for the sudden shifts in his mood. Even to look forward to it. Because even when she didn't want to, she felt herself adjusting her moods to keep pace with him- to be lighter.

And when he didn't come in, she was left to her own devices. Without him she usually stayed in the same mood all day. Usually more focused on paperwork than she could ever be with him around.

It was boring.

But she had taught herself to get used to it. After all, that was supposed to be the normal.

And now after only 24 hours of being with him she found she had lost the ability to readjust to her personal space. She wanted him back at her side. Now.

"Earth to Beckett," Lanie sounded torn between sympathy and amusement.

Irritation flickered.

"What do you want, Lanie?"

"Hello to you too."

"You didn't expect me to send you roses did you?"

"Touchy."

"Still in yesterday's underwear." She shot back.

"I thought you would have let Castle help you with those."

The blush rise up so violently she felt it seared her veins.

"Nothing to be ashamed about," Lanie smirked and shook her head. She was obviously enjoying this as revenge for ignoring her earlier. "Cuffed to a rich, good-looking man you love for twenty-four hours and nothing else to do? There's a reason I only cuffed one of your hands. You are partners after all, aren't you?"

Okay, she deserved the last part of that comment, but wasn't she taking it a little far? Kate knew Lanie was a Castle-fan but she had never been quite so blunt. Not since the summer. And damn it if the images she unwillingly forced up weren't achingly naughty and tempting.

"That good huh?" Lanie took in her speechlessness.

"Would you get your mind out of the gutter?" she hissed.

"It's keeping yours company."

She didn't even have a reply for that one.

"Girl, you should be thanking me."

"Why would I be thanking you?"

"Don't tell me you two still haven't worked your crap out."

"Our crap," Kate repeated.

"You heard me. Don't tell me 24 hours chained to his side has not opened those pretty eyes of yours."

Kate recalled the information she had learned about her partner. His mother. The way he acted with her father. Then she went over the fights almost word for word.

That he hadn't been sleeping.

Opened her eyes? She wasn't sure she ever wanted to know how much she had hurt him. How far she still had to go.

"You shouldn't have done it, Lanie," she said quietly.

"It was something you needed to see. He couldn't keep hiding it from you forever. Knowing Castle though, he would have tried."

"I can't thank you."

"I didn't do it for thanks."


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: The wording is mine but the characters aren't

**OOOOOOOOO **

"_You shouldn't have done it, Lanie," she said quietly._

"_It was something you needed to see. He couldn't keep hiding it from you forever. Knowing Castle though, he would have tried."_

"_I can't thank you."_

"_I didn't do it for thanks."_

**OOOOOOOOO**

She was relieved when she got back from talking to Lanie and found him in the break room in front of the espresso machine.

Huh. Even yesterday she would have gone out of her way to avoid him after a talk with Lanie. Especially when he knew he had been talked about.

"Mind reader?"

"Told you. I come from a long line of them."

They were content with the silence as he released the steam and they listened to the milk churn. She had unconsciously drifted closer to his side and she felt herself relax.

She was only alerted how close she had gotten when she felt the warmth coming off him. It just felt right- their new normal.

"So you didn't kill her." It wasn't a question.

She hummed. "I thought about it."

He took the milk and poured it smoothly into the cups. No matter how many times she watched him do this simple task she could never recreate it. She supposed it said something that she, a competent cop and woman, could not use the machine. Not that she couldn't for lack of skill. She could figure it out after a little practice. But more that, despite the machine being there for four years, she hadn't used it the few times it would take her to master it.

She let Castle use it. That was his domain.

She doubted she'd let anyone else.

Those summers, she hadn't even let the boys try.

"It wasn't so bad," she offered as he passed her the mug.

"I figured as much."

"More mind reading?"

"Would you hit me if I said it was more like reading body language?"

Her eyebrows rose.

"Not you." He said, then corrected himself. "Well, yes actually. But I knew before you stepped off the elevator. Esposito got a text and lit up like Christmas tree. I figured it was a safe bet Lanie was still alive. Probably texting him something about the bet once she got the specifics out of you."

"So you figured I'd need coffee?"

The clinked their cups together in a little salute.

"I can't give you hard stuff at the precinct." He quipped.

"That's okay, Lanie roped me into drinks this weekend.

"Nice."

She shook her head.

"Oh, well good luck."

"I think I'm going to need it."

"At least you only have one to deal with. I almost escaped to the little girl's room when I got back up here."

She barked out a laugh. "Reaping what you sow. Those two were not like that before you started here."

"Jeez," he muttered. "Thanks for the support."

"Anytime," she was still grinning. "Anytime."

They split ways at the doors to the changing rooms. Having her in another room still seemed strange after their enforced time together. He wasn't surprised to see he had two shadows following him into the men's locker room.

He dumped his bag on a bench and tried to ignore them

"You're still alive," Esposito stated.

"Three cheers for me."

"That's okay," he shrugged. "We figured she wouldn't kill you."

Castle just grunted and began taking off his jacket.

"So you got any bruises?" Ryan asked.

"Are you asking for a peep show, Detective Ryan?"

"What?" he looked affronted. "No."

"But she hit you, right?" Esposito pressed.

"I didn't think you worked for social services," Castle smirked. "I wonder what Beckett would say if she found out you thought she was so violent."

Ryan's nose wrinkled and Esposito scowled. "Not cool, bro."

Castle kept working, taking off his shoes and socks. Ryan nudged at the bag.

"Gear?"

"Yeah."

"You got it?"

"I think I can manage it by myself." He said as he pulled the gear out of the large duffel bag, trying to find the spare pair of socks he packed. The tile floor was cold on his bare feet.

It would have been easier to wait until he was free and then get dressed at home. Wearing it to the precinct would have been easier but he wanted to see the reactions of the before and after. That and his bike was being serviced and wasn't going to be delivered here for another two hours or so. Taking a taxi decked out in riding leathers struck him as too weird. Even for him.

He couldn't remember the last time he had taken the bike out. Probably for a ride up to the Hamptons.

"Where did you get the gear, Castle?" Ryan asked, watching as he pulled out gloves. Of course he would put the socks and underwear at the bottom. He wished he had packed toiletries so he could have a shower.

He looked up and saw they were still waiting for a reply. That's right, they didn't know he could ride yet.

"Doesn't look new," Esposito said looking at the jacket. "You borrow it?"

"Nah, just hope it still fits right. I hope it's not too tight."

"It's yours!"

He figured that Esposito would be a little impressed. Maybe give him some points for manliness or offer to talk bikes or something like that with him

But he looked floored.

Ryan snorted and bumped his partner. "Dude."

Esposito was still struggling a bit.

"If Beckett rides, it's not hard to assume he does." Ryan pulled the helmet out of the bag and flipped the visor up. "Research?"

"A habit I picked up after I bought a bike with my first book's profits, actually. I did it to impress Kyra."

"Was she impressed?"

"She said the only men who were allowed to wear pants that tight were the Bee Gees."

He smiled ruefully at the memory as they boys laughed.

"Wait till I tell Beckett."

"Don't worry. I bought bigger pants." Not to mention the fact Beckett was at his side when he visited his underwear draw earlier.

"Thank God," Ryan muttered as they left the room to let him get changed.

He slipped into a faded plain black T-Shirt. He was leaning towards white before he figured his clothes were too clean. And then his mind provided him with an image of _Grease_. Hot shot teenagers in T-Bird leather jackets and pristine white t-shirts.

Not going white.

He left his jacket off, remembering the weight and the heat. The pants he had pulled on were hot enough. He looked into the locker room mirror without really thinking and seeing his reflection automatically went to smooth his hair down after pulling the shirt on. When his fingers didn't encounter any product though, he stopped and ran his hand through it quickly, trying for careless, not disheveled.

Despite the weight, he shrugged on the jacket for the full affect.

Not bad, he thought. The fluff on his face helped but he couldn't get his hair to _mis_behave. Even un-brushed and product-free it lay rather sedately. Maybe he just had a good cut. He'd just have to remember to ruffle it before tonight.

He felt a smirk pull at his lips. Maybe he could convince Kate to help him with that.

Maybe a hickey, too.

Wait. On him?

Translation: I'm a little submissive = whipped= Kate stronger, sexy= challenge=face punched in.

Didn't mean he couldn't give her one.

He felt a little warmer just thinking about it.

He was an author though, right? Had to get all the details right.


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: The wording is mine but the characters aren't

**OOOOOOOOO **

_Maybe a hickey, too._

_Wait. On him? _

_Translation: I'm a little submissive = whipped= Kate stronger, sexy= challenge=face punched in. _

_Didn't mean he couldn't give her one. _

_He felt a little warmer just thinking about it. _

_He was an author though, right? Had to get all the details right. _

**OOOOOOOOO**

The last time she had been on the bike can't have been long after Josh left. But at the time she hadn't spared more than a brief thought for her doctor. It had been when she had come back to the city after spending her summer at her father's cabin.

The silence out there made it impossible not to think so she had longed for the energy, the numbness of the city. The distraction.

But it only made her think of the person she had left all those months before.

She had taken to the bike, in the hope it could still give her freedom the way it did so many years before.

Like she could speed past and escape. Leave.

Her father wouldn't be passed out on the bathroom floor. Her friends wouldn't be talking about her. No one would feel sorry for her and no one would see as someone to save.

Except now there was nowhere she could outrun Castle.

Worldwide bestseller.

And so far entrenched in her life she didn't think there was a single object or activity that her brain couldn't connect to him somehow.

And now he was going to wear the leather with her. He wasn't stripping away layers of the Beckett onion anymore, he was as if he was letting himself inside and exploring them with her.

She waited, leaning against the wall outside the male locker rooms. There was only one officer working out in the gym and after a curious look, he ignored her. He thankfully didn't recognise her: fairly new then.

She could understand his curiosity.

A woman, dressed to the hilt in black leather, leaning against the door to the males lockers in a police station.

She didn't take offense.

She knew she didn't look like a typical cop. She did about as much as Castle. Which is why she did more undercover than most of the force outside Vice.

If someone from her own precinct didn't recognise her, it was probably a good sign.

She heard the tramp of heavy boots through the door to the locker rooms and pushed herself off the wall to meet her partner.

She wasn't sure if it was going to be her partner or if he was going to come out in character. She hoped it was the former. She figured she might need a few minutes to adjust to Richard Castle in leather.

Not that she was one of those girls.

To her, motorcycles meant leather was not optional. She had heard all about road-rash. Leather was practical. That was it.

But then again she had never seen Castle in leather. Her opinion might be about to change.

**OOOO**

Well everything still fit. More or less

He didn't want to think about how long it had been.

He wasn't sure if his size had changed much since he started at the precinct. The long hours there coupled with writing meant that he had to give up the gym routine he had maintained when he was only writing. At the time it had mostly been about setting a good example for Alexis and so that he could keep up with her when they fenced and dueled. Another large component had been vanity. He hadn't exactly been celibate, and he didn't want the stories the women shared after to be about his bulk - at least not above the waist.

Now he still worked out and ran around enough that he figured it mostly made up for the large amounts of takeout at strange times of the day and night.

Beckett and the others probably didn't know about his training. It wasn't exactly a secret but it had never come up.

He needed to be her partner in all the ways it counted.

When he slid into those pants he was very thankful for that training. Infrequent as it was.

Now he was walking, trying to re-adjust to the feeling of the boots. They were heavier than his normal footwear though not by much. They were bulkier though.

He sighed and shouldered his duffel bag, preparing himself for the hazing the boys were going to give him when he walked through the doors.

He was aware of her eyes on him as soon as he left the entered the training room. Sure enough she was standing a few feet from the door, her arms crossed lightly over her chest and leaning comfortably back on one leg. Waiting for him. He couldn't see the guys anywhere.

She had obviously done her makeup at the same time. Usually the tops of her lashes were darker, making them smolder even more when she looked up at him through them. It wasn't intentional he was sure, but that didn't mean that it didn't affect him.

But this time she had gone for an even darker, smoky look around her whole eye.

They matched the slightly wild mane of her dark hair.

Now there he could see a little of Kate. The Katie her father scolded when she came home in leather with a grunge rocker just because she knew her father would have a fit.

Rebellious. Confident and spectacularly sexy.

Breathe.

He drew in a breath feeling his chest expand with it. He had hoped for inconspicuous but it had been that or pass out. He waited for the smirk. A tease. Even a blush. But it looked like he had caught her off guard too. She was still analyzing him.

He took that as permission to drop his eyes from her face to take in her attire.

When he had been getting changed he had allowed himself to, for lack of a better word, daydream about Kate slipping into leather at the same time on just the other side of the wall. He couldn't help but see tight shiny black leather.

He had to reign in that train of thought. His pants were small enough as it was.

While he would have loved to see it, he knew that was not the stuff you wore on bikes.

However, Kate's riding leathers, while not painted on, sheathed her legs and were definitely snug, cutting her figure in a sharp outline. Her jacket looked familiar to the jackets she wore to work, but this one was most certainly the real deal. She had left it open, matching him and he could see it was lined with thick wool. He could clearly see her clavicles under it. The dips they presented to him were achingly tempting and slightly worrying. He would have to feed her more until she made her way back to her usual weight.

He drew in another breath when he saw even her boots had a heel.

He was not going to make it out of that bar.

He might need some Herculean attributes to fight off all the Y chromosomes.

Including his own.

"You look good," he husked out.

"Not too shabby either there, Castle." She still looked a little distracted. He hoped she was as affected as he was at the moment.

"We ready?"

She took a breath and he tried not to look at the way it pushed out her delicate tank top under the open leather jacket.

"Yeah," she smiled. "Partners, right?"

"Right," he agreed. He held out his hand and noted the presence of several heavy rings.

"I should have thought about that," he berated himself. "Rings would look good."

"Not if you're going to possibly punch someone out. Then they're just painful."

"Speaking from experience?"

"Yes."

"So hot," he breathed and drew her into his side. "I'm going to get creamed tonight if you keep that up." She elbowed him and shook her head.

She wriggled a bit and he almost let go before he figured out she was just trying to drop her bag. Then she was pliant, matching her lines perfectly to his. She smelled like fresh shampoo, perfume and leather.

"Glad you weren't dressed like this the first time," he muttered.

"Like what you see, huh?" she rubbed her face lightly against his neck. "Told you wouldn't be able to take the sight of me straddling my bike in my leathers."

"I haven't seen that yet."

"Well soon you won't be able to say that again."

"You mind if I put this down in your cruiser?" He nodded to his bag. Almost four years later and he still didn't have a locker.

"Sure. We can take the elevator from here. I wouldn't mind making the boys wait."

"Well how about we pop out for a cup of coffee while we're down there?"

"I like coffee."

**A little R&R?**


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: The wording is mine but the characters aren't

**OOOOOOOOO **

"_Like what you see, huh?" she rubbed her face lightly against his neck. "Told you wouldn't be able to take the sight of me straddling my bike in my leathers."_

"_I haven't seen that yet."_

"_Well soon you won't be able to say that again."_

"_You mind if I put this down in your cruiser?" He nodded to his bag. Almost four years later and he still didn't have a locker._

"_Sure. We can take the elevator from here. I wouldn't mind making the boys wait."_

"_Well how about we pop out for a cup of coffee while we're down there?"_

"_I like coffee."_

**OOOOOOOOO**

**30.**

"So you said your bike is getting delivered to the precinct?"

The noise of the coffee grinder blocked out most of her voice as they got closer to the front of the line. Both were trying for normal, but it was hard when everyone was staring at them. She was pretty sure most people wouldn't have gotten this much attention. Everyone needs coffee, right?

"Yeah I told Mike down at the desk to sign for it and get them to leave it in the garage," he reported, searching his pockets for his wallet.

He looked good. It was a far cry from his usual, collected image, but she could see why Gina and Paula often had him work the bad-boy image. He did it well. His hair was flatter and a little tousled, almost as if they had come here by bike, rather than just walking down the block. His square jaw was lightly covered with stubble.

And then there was his outfit. A tight, dusty black T-Shirt that pulled across his chest and the heavy jacket left carelessly open. On Josh the look was forced and a little scruffy, but on Castle it worked.

He was rugged and his black-cut outline hung a head over her. He still stood too close to her, the open side of his jacket brushing against her side like it was ready to wrap around her and cocoon her against him. It looked like he still fit his gear after all. Maybe a little too well, she thought, starting to wonder if maybe she was going to be able to concentrate around him.

Details. Details were always a good distraction.  
>"Why didn't you tell me you had a bike?"<p>

He shrugged.

"I haven't ridden it for a long time."

"You're not telling me the whole truth."

He just gave her a small smile.

Apparently she wasn't going to get anymore than that.

"You should have," she said. "We could have gone for a ride together."

He didn't look that happy about that. "I kind of figured that was something you did with Josh."  
>"Well, we did," she admitted. "But I would have liked to go for a ride lately."<p>

"Well anytime you want to take a spin, let me know."

Anytime I want. What about when he wanted to? The thought made her pause. When was the last time he had really asked her for something? Something just for him- not related with work.

When he asked her to the Hamptons.

And she said no.

The hurt of that summer came back to the surface for the briefest second before she let it go. Maybe it had been more of her fault than she realised. If it was anyone's fault at all. Just bad timing.

"Castle?" she slipped her hand into his. It just felt normal there now. "Let me know when you want to just escape for a bit too."

"Really?"

"Really."

They moved forward in the queue.

They were content in silence and she enjoyed the weight and warmth of his hand around hers. She listened to him rattle off her order absently. He didn't even have to think about it anymore and then settled back with her to wait for their order.

"Do you get the feeling that maybe all the preparation is unnecessary?" he asked abruptly.

She tilted her head a little. "Maybe. It would probably be easier to be a little more natural. I think Rick with a little attitude is manly enough."

He preened a little. "And I've got four years of insight into how kickass Kate can be."

She felt that he deserved an eye-roll for that one.

"But you know, I think I kind of prefer you calling me Castle," he admitted quietly. "It's your name for me, kind of like Alexis calling me 'Dad'. Outside you and the boys everyone calls me Rick, or Richard, or Ricky."

"I could start calling you Dick."

"Funny."

"Thank you."

He snorted.

"So we're good for tonight?"

"I think so. I am going to miss messing with the boys."

She smirked. "We still could. Give them attitude from the second we walk in."

"I like it. I don't want them thinking they can just ask for a little show. A captive audience sounds much better."

"Your mother would be proud."

He ignored that and turned to the cashier.

"Excuse me, can you add two doughnuts to the order? One sprinkled, pink if you have it, and one oatmeal or wheat germ. The healthiest one you have."

She let out a laugh.

He looked at her in askance but she just shook her head.

With an attitude he was more than enough for tonight.


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: The wording is mine but the characters aren't

**So we're starting to gear up to the undercover, therefore there will be case related information too.  
><strong>

**Daniels= their suspect  
><strong>

**Stevens = a friend or someone willing to rat Daniels out  
><strong>

**OOOOOOOOO **

_He ignored that and turned to the cashier._

"_Excuse me, can you add two doughnuts to the order? One sprinkled, pink if you have it, and one oatmeal or wheat germ. The healthiest one you have."_

_She let out a laugh._

_He looked at her in askance but she just shook her head._

_With an attitude he was more than enough for tonight._

**OOOOOOOOO**

**31.**

"Hmmm," she opened her phone with one hand while she sipped at her coffee. Still too hot to drink. "Just got a text from Ryan. They say they found something in Steven's financials."

"Really?" he hit the button for the fourth floor.

"Good work finding him, Castle."

He shrugged. "We still don't know if it'll lead to anything."

"Take the compliment, Castle. If Ryan said we found something, we did."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Smartass."

He gave her a cocky smile. "Just getting into character."

"I thought we decided we were going in as ourselves?"

"We are."

"So you're just channeling your inner jack ass?"

"Yes," he nodded. "Yes I am."

"Good." The back-light for their floor lit up. "Go show them who's boss."

A shit-eating grin broke out over his face before he made a small cough and got his expression under control. Seconds later his face was cold, arrogant and, she had to admit, a little sexy.

When the doors opened he didn't even hesitate but strode out ahead of her, his gait incorporating slightly more of a swagger than usual. His boot heels were loud on the beaten wood floors but his attitude screamed a whole lot louder.

"Hey there you guys are," Esposito looked like the cat that had a cream-coated canary.

"We were just trying to think of a way to lure the two of you out of the locker rooms." Ryan stood at his shoulder, playing with a file and a smirk.

Castle ignored them.

She took her cue from him and stalked past the two detectives as well. Up ahead Castle had slowed down as he got to her desk but completely bypassed his seat without a glance. Looks like he wasn't going to be going back to his own chair anytime soon, though that raised the question of where she was going to sit. Since he had ignored them, she got the full blast of Ryan and Esposito's expectant attention.

To taunt them, she deliberately didn't deny their unvoiced accusations.

Did they really think she and Castle had shut themselves in the locker rooms for almost an hour? Being a floor up, it was easy to take the elevator and bypass them on their quest for coffee, but she couldn't bring herself to believe that they hadn't gotten curious after ten minutes and come to snoop.

With their phones set to record and get proof for Lanie.

But apparently they had given them privacy. Go figure.

She kept her face even as she too continued on past, her only response to their unspoken comments and questions being to take a long draw from her coffee cup.

Castle, apparently getting used to being able to use both hands again, drew her chair out with one and absently tossed the bag of doughnuts at Ryan with the other.

"Bought you boys a present."

As he did yesterday, he settled himself into her chair. It hadn't taken her long into their partnership to admire that he sat tidily, if not quietly, beside her desk. He didn't seem to have the desire to spread himself beyond the boundaries of his seat inherent in most men. She supposed she had Martha to thank for that. But now his knees were at an angle, facing outwards, pushing against the sides of the chair. She couldn't sit in his lap like she had yesterday without falling.

"Your chair," he offered, patting his lap. His eyes were amused but his face was bland with the exception of a very Castle-like quirk of the eyebrow. A gauntlet if she ever saw one.

Showing her who's boss, huh?

Why was she stupid enough to say that? He just managed to bring out the playful in her. It had seemed right and natural at the time. Of course now she was regretting it. Or she could run with it.

"Trying to be polite?" she asked, swooping in close and dislodging her hair from behind her ears and screening their faces. He was doing pretty well, keeping his eyes focused on hers. She held his gaze, determined not to drop them to his lips.

"Not cute," she murmured in his ear, feeling the skin of his neck brush against her lips as they formed the words. She sat on his legs and then coolly kicked her legs over the side of her chair. She sat down sideways in his lap and looked at him.

He barely blinked as he rested one hand on her hip to support her there and the other on her knee.

"Damn straight."

She didn't move away from his hands but instead pushed him further by gently placing her index finger between her teeth. Her lips quirked up around her finger when she smirked at the way he allowed himself to be fixated. She figured he deserved that since his thumb had been rubbing back and forth along her hip incessantly since she sat down.

There was no way she was going to let herself fall off and had she not been determined to keep up their act, she would have told him where to put his hands. Namely to keep them to himself because there was a dangerous, sneaking familiarity in the feeling of his hands possessive on her hips. Even the little tremors in her stomach at this new level of contact couldn't detract from the suspicion this was how it was supposed to be.

She wasn't sure if they were approaching that line of theirs, or if they had blundered over it miles back and were still waiting for some sort of billboard.

She took it as an invitation to do a little exploring of her own.

"Hey!" Ryan's surprisingly whiny tone broke their attention. "Why do I get the pink one?"

Castle didn't even look up. "Because it matches your shirt today."

She let her laugh free and a shark-like grin broke over his face. "Did you boys have something you wanted to say?"

"Damn right I do," Esposito growled. "Dude! This isn't even a doughnut, it's a wheat germ bagel! You know I hate wheat germ."

He picked up her pen and tossed it at him. "Do I look like your personal nutritionist?"

Esposito drew himself up, shooting his partner a _Did you see that? Son of a…_ look. Ryan just shook his head _Bad idea man._

"So you said you found something?" she prompted, hopefully preventing an outburst. She didn't wait for a reply but let herself get distracted running her fingers over the stubble on Castle's face. It was still short, being only a day and a half worth's, but it wasn't soft. The friction made her fingertips tingle but there was something therapeutic about running her fingers lazily back and forth. Like stroking a very prickly cat.

"When we heard you talking about Stevens, we decided to run his financials again," Ryan volunteered, waving the file in one hand with his pink sprinkle doughnut over the thumb of his other.

Castle didn't look impressed but just listened silently, still watching her.

She enjoyed his attention but flickered her eyes to Ryan when he stopped. The poor guy looked pretty flustered. Beckett wondered if it was in response to being practically ignored or the way they had wrapped themselves around each other. She wasn't going to do anything about it though; this was Castle's game.

"And?" Castle barked, causing Ryan to flinch.

"Uh, we noticed almost weekly charges to his card for a motel in Queens." His gaze skittered to Esposito, who just nodded. "Made us curious what he was doing there so we contacted the owner."

Castle actually lifted his gaze and pinned him with an unfriendly stare. Ryan fidgeted, cutely desperate both to escape and for Castle's approval.

"The surveillance footage hasn't come in yet," he blurted out, "but we faxed through the headshots and the manager is pretty sure Stevens was there with our perp, Daniels', girlfriend. He said they've been regulars for about two months. He was pretty sure both she and Stevens were both there at the time of the murder."

"The whole time?"

"We're going to check the tapes to make sure," Esposito finally stepped in to save his partner. "We do know that if she was with Stevens, Daniels' alibi just fell apart."

Castle grunted. "Did you check other financials for the same times?"

They looked blank and she tightened her grip on his chin so that he looked down at her. He leaned forward and rubbed her nose with his briefly.

The soft caress almost had her eyes falling closed but she kept them open and focused on his own. Mentally she felt like letting off some party-poppers. Maybe not fireworks-they might be a little too much. But she did it. She balanced her job with this insane…whatever this was- with Castle. Maybe they could do this.

"If Daniels wasn't with his girlfriend, who was he with?"

"He was with our vic and a baseball bat," she said flatly, not breaking her attitude even though she still had an image of Lanie in a cheerleading outfit breaking out her pompoms prancing in her head..

"Not every week," he countered.

She pursed her lips thoughtfully.

"Look into it," she threw the words at her colleagues. "Card charges and regular withdrawals big enough to pay for a room at the same times. Looks like Daniel might have been getting a little something on the side."

"That's my girl," he growled playfully.

"Damn straight."


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: The wording is mine but the characters aren't

**OOOOOOOOO **

"_Look into it," she threw the words at her colleagues. "Card charges and regular withdrawals big enough to pay for a room at the same times. Looks like Daniel might have been getting a little something on the side."_

"_That's my girl," he growled playfully. _

"_Damn straight."_

**OOOOOOOOO**

Ryan moved to hurry off, but Esposito caught his shoulder and slowed him down.

"Dude," he shook his head.

Ryan swallowed and then nodded, working his shoulders like he had been sitting in front of his computer too long. They both looked back at the couple still sharing a seat at Beckett's desk. Two menacingly expressionless faces watched their process intently and even Esposito bolted.

"Beckett, Castle, a word please?"

Their Captain was in the doorway to her office, glasses in one hand and an expectant look on her face.

She was actually asking? Well if she was kind enough to ask, then he was going to take this unique opportunity to decline.

"No," he held Kate on him as she moved to get up.

The Captains eyes narrowed dangerously. "Excuse me?"

"We're good." He said it slowly, implying she was either hard-of-hearing or mentally-stunted. Kate let out a chuckle and settled herself back down into his lap.

He ran his fingers through her hair. He didn't know how she managed it but his fingers never encountered any snarls and barely any tangles. He was sure it didn't have anything to do with his skills with a hairbrush.

She hummed a little, a sound deep in her throat. The warmth it evoked in him was irrational and he repeated the stroke before she could get embarrassed and shake him off. It was warm and silky around his fingers. He didn't know how long he had wanted to do this. Last night he had taken the opportunity while she was sleeping, thinking this was probably the last opportunity he would ever get. When she woke up she didn't kill him, but he put that down to the workings of her still-sleeping mind.

But here she was in his lap again and the sound she made- it was a rich throaty hum, clearly in approval. He had been on the end of her disapproving growls often enough to the difference. It might be his new goal to hear that sound even one more time.

He looked up from and Gates was still there. He felt like he was going through teenage rebellion all over again. Montgomery had been something of a father figure for him, and now this was his replacement. He doubted he would ever see her as a mother, at least not at this rate. She had progressed from major pain in his ass, to a very strict teacher. And he had never met a teacher like that he hadn't given hell.

Because he never could resist a chance to poke at the Captain, he started circling his hands, moving from Kate's knees to higher up on her thighs and smirked as her eyes fluttered shut.

The look on Gate's face was priceless.

"We're good, aren't we, babe?"

Kate's eyes snapped open and he reminded himself he couldn't scurry off to hide with the boys. He was tempted to though because her gaze was fierce. The ochre and brown tones in them lightened into a greenish gold in the fluorescent lights, not unlike a bird of prey. Well, maybe that was his need as a writer to compare his feeling of helplessness and trepidation. He couldn't get a read on whether she had liked or taken offense to the pet name.

She brought her hand up and he was sure she was going to go for his ear or his nose but she just lightly slapped his cheek.

"Don't push your luck."

"When you're quite finished," Gates wasn't happy. Apparently uncomfortable situations made her snarky. Not unlike another member of the 12th precinct he knew. Actually one detective _and_ a medical examiner. The thought made him grin. Unfortunately that just made Gates glower.

Beckett sighed and started to slip off his lap.

"Oh, don't bother to get up on my account, Detective."

Castle couldn't help but blink and Kate froze half off his lap, supporting her weight on just one leg. Gates sounded just like Lanie.

"Just get the technicians to set it up. And Castle," she turned on him. "I've been informed your motorcycle is in precinct parking. It better not be there when I leave this office tonight."

"Yes, Sir."

The technician was still giving Castle strange looks when he left the room.

**OOOO**

"Why can't they warm their hands?"

"Why do you have to complain every time?"

"Because it causes confusion."

"What does?"

"Their hands. I already have to have my shirt off. I can't help the reaction and it makes it worse when the techs don't warm their hands first. It doesn't take long to make it pretty clear I'm cold, especially when the techs are under a foot away. It's bad enough when they're a woman, but guys? Please? And have I mentioned how much tape they use?"

She snorted.

"Seriously, Beckett. Between you and the tape, I'm not going to have any chest hair left."

"Is that why he was looking at you strange?" she laughed.

"You think that was strange? You should have seen him while he was working. He kept giving me the evil eye."

"Too bad I wasn't there to see it."

"I'll say."

"Not like that, Castle. Like I want to see any more of your anatomy after the last 24 hours."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence there Beckett." He grumbled.

She lightly cuffed the back of his head to let him know she wasn't serious and sure enough a pout soon made an appearance, contrasting oddly with the stubble on his cheeks.

"You guys decent?" Esposito's voice came through the door, followed second by his eager face. It was a very odd look on him and his look of disappointment at their normal behavior was comical.

"I'd say we're above average, wouldn't you Beckett?"

"One of us is," she muttered, elbowing him. "The technician just left guys. You know that because you've been waiting outside the door- don't think we didn't hear you."

She looked at Castle and he was nodding at Esposito.

"And if I haven't jumped Castle yet today, I assure you I wouldn't wait till I knew we had an audience. So, did you want something, or were you just hoping for a peep show?"

Esposito and Castle were blushing a little.

"I told you it was a bad idea to interrupt them," Ryan said pushing Esposito fully into the room ahead of himself.

Esposito shot him a dirty look. "Good news." He coughed and looked at a spot just above her head. "We checked the financials like you wanted and you were right, Castle. Daniels was making decent withdrawals at the same time as Stevens. They were always cash withdrawals so we don't know where he was spending it yet but the timing looks good. All the withdrawals were from the same ATM and are always on the same day Stevens made his."  
>"Looks like he was taking advantage of the time his girlfriend was with Stevens to get a little something on the side. And there was a withdrawal the day of the murder so it was possible he was with someone at the time of the murder. Just not the girl he told us." Ryan added.<p>

"But how did he know when his girlfriend was meeting with Stevens?" Kate turned to Castle. He just shrugged and she let it go. "We'll ask around and see if we can find out who this other woman is. She might be his alibi."

"Unfortunately." He agreed with a grimace. "If she clears him, we don't have a suspect."

"Or she could lead us to someone else," she offered.

"Or," Ryan interrupted them. "They could be partners and just alibi each other out as a cover."

They both looked at him flatly.

Castle Jr. So cute, but naive. He should know better than to insert himself into Castle and Beckett's theory building.

He squirmed a little under their double gaze. "What?" he asked.

"Nothing," Castle shook his head.

"We'll see if we can get a name of the place they use, see if they were there that night. Send his photo out to all the motels in the vicinity of the ATM he used."

…


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: The wording is mine but the characters aren't

**OOOOOOOOO **

"_We'll see if we can get a name of the place they use, see if they were there that night. Send his photo out to all the motels in the vicinity of the ATM he used." _

**OOOOOOOOO**

**33.**

"Castle, I'm going to need a ride."

She didn't even look up from her search of her pockets, making a last-minute check. He looked up from his phone and frowned. The way she was patting various spots made it clear she had already secreted away several items for tonight. How had he missed that? He had been looking forward to finding out where she put that badge- not to mention her gun. Well, he could safely take a few liberties tonight. He'd just have to find her secret spots on his own.

"Castle?"

"Huh?" he blinked.

"A ride," she repeated.

"Oh, right. We need to pick up your bike."

Ryan looked up from his carton of take-out. "You mean you didn't bring it in?"

"You may remember, but we weren't up for driving this morning."

Ryan's mouth formed a little 'o'. _Right_.

"That's cool." Esposito piped up. "We can meet you at the location."

"You boys aren't getting within two blocks of the bar in that van. The way these guys watch traffic they'll spot you a mile out. Especially after the number of times you've been in there in the last week."

"Beckett, you can't be serious! What happens when you need back up and we're five minutes away?"

"We'll just have to look after ourselves until you get there," she stole a spring roll from Castle.

"Hey! I was saving that."

She ignored him. "You guys know I'm right. I would tell you guys to park in a garage closer to the bar but it's residential; you'd have to use a civilian's garage to stay hidden and we both know being shut in like that would interfere with the signal."

"I don't like it."

"Neither do I, but you know as well as I do they will make our van."

"You guys better watch yourselves," he grumbled.

"Don't worry man," Castle reassured him. "Paula would hospitalize me if anything happened to this," he gestured vaguely to his face. "And Gina would kill me if I damaged these," he wiggled his fingers. "Spirit fingers."

Beckett groaned. "You didn't."

"Hey I have a teenage daughter. I can't _not_ know about spirit fingers."

"Not true. Alexis would have been six at most when that movie came out. You can't pin that one on her."

"I love that movie," Ryan smiled. "Watched it with Jenny."

All three heads swiveled to stare at him.

"What? It's good. Join me under the bus, traitor," he frowned at his partner. "I know you watched it after you got hooked on _Tru Calling_."

"Dude," Esposito spluttered.

"It's okay," Castle consoled him. "Eliza Dushku in a short skirt? It's worth it. Stand strong." He frowned and added as an afterthought, "Though the whole thing gets a little bit weird when you consider they're high schoolers. Alexis' age." He shuddered.

"When you're finished Castle," she had a small sardonic smile on her face.

"I'm done. I think that movie just lost any appeal it ever had."

"I'll be sure to let Alexis know any cheerleading friends she might have are now safe," Kate quirked an eyebrow. "Now if you don't mind, I'd like to go and get my bike so we can get this over and done with."

**OOO**

"Nice."

It was. A vintage road bike still in excellent condition. It was probably a little too clean if it were to be inspected.

"Thanks."  
>"When the boys told me you bought it with your first paycheck, I thought you would have gone for a Harley."<p>

"They told you that, did they?"

"Uh huh," she smirked. They knew where their loyalties lay.

"I looked into getting one," he admitted. "But with those high handlebars?"

"They don't all have handlebars like that, you know."

"I know. Then I saw this guy and I was sold."

"Honda CBX," she noted.

"1979," Castle confirmed.

"Do you still remember how to ride it?"

"You know what they say about riding a bike."

"I hope they're right."  
>"I'm more worried about taking a passenger. "<p>

"You're not installing any confidence here, Castle."

"Nah, we'll be fine," he dismissed her with a wave of his hand and pulled on his full helmet. "Probably," he added in an undertone

"What was that?"

Damn, in her half-shell helmet her ears weren't covered.

"Ladies first," he swept an arm towards his bike.

She narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "It's easier if I get on after."

He nodded. "Right."  
>"Just how long has it been since you rode Castle?"<p>

"A while," he replied shortly, swinging his leg over the bike and taking the weight off the stand.

"Great." She watched him get settled, glancing around to get used to the space and re-orientate himself. She noted absently that the padding of the helmet pushed his cheeks up, making them seem fuller and making him looks even more boyish than usual. "Ready?" she asked when he finally settled.

He nodded.

She stepped onto the footrest, braced her hands on his shoulders and swung her leg around until she was snug against his back. Her nose was filled with the scent of leather but somehow it wasn't the same smell that Josh's leather jacket had. After spending so long in Castle's closet, the leather had absorbed a little of the same unique scent which identified all of his clothes. Maybe it was something he hung in his closet rather than his laundry detergent that was responsible.

She wrapped her fingers around the hold on the back of the bike.

He turned and his grin, though hidden by the helmet was wide enough that his cheeks, distorted as they were, still managed to rise further. She thought he would pout if she didn't anchor herself to him.

"Can I pop a wheelie?" even muffled his voice was sparking with excitement.

"I don't know," she chuckled. "_Can_ you pop a wheelie?"

"Don't doubt the mad skills, Beckett."

She grinned. She wanted to tell him to start the damn bike already- his enthusiasm had her itching to be moving, propelling herself forward with him.

"You better hold on," he warned as he kicked he bike to life and slapped his visor down.

"You're not serious," she actually laughed but tightened her grip anyway.

"Maybe not, but I know where most of the traffic cameras are between here and your apartment and I'm going to get a commemorative photo from all of them."

…


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: The wording is mine but the characters aren't

**OOOOOOOOO **

_She grinned. She wanted to tell him to start the damn bike already- his enthusiasm had her itching to be moving, propelling herself forward with him. _

"_You better hold on," he warned as he kicked he bike to life and slapped his visor down._

"_You're not serious," she actually laughed but tightened her grip anyway._

"_Maybe not, but I know where most of the traffic cameras are between here and your apartment and I'm going to get a commemorative photo from all of them."_

**OOOOOOOOO**

**34.**

The trip from her apartment to the bar was more sedate than their journey there. She watched him up just ahead and remembered leaning against that back. Dancing with him on that bike. He dropped back when they got off the crowded roads and drew into her flank.

She grinned over at him, hoping he could see it in the dark. She made out a hand gesture in return. It might have been a thumbs up.

She would admit that she had wanted to see his face when he saw her on the bike for the first time, but he dropped her outside the building and waited. She would just have to settle for the look last night when he saw the bike itself for the first time. They had parted wordlessly, something like sadness passing over both of them. Their first ride was over already and they didn't know if there would ever be a second.

He directed his bike to weave a little in the lane next to her, presumably just to watch his headlight snake on the asphalt. She shook her head, remembering the bet they made on their way to her apartment.

He didn't get pulled over. She wasn't sure how that worked. Maybe the traffic division wasn't looking for speeders in rush hour traffic. The streets were filled with cabs and cars delivering people from a long day at work. She was pretty sure that was the reason Castle never broke the speed limit.

That didn't mean that he didn't try to bend some of the others.

To be fair, he had driven sedately the first few blocks until they hit a set of lights.

She tightened her knees around him to get his attention- just a quick squeeze. Sure enough, he turned to look over his shoulder at her.

"I thought we were going to be taking pictures?" she teased.

"Katherine Beckett!"

"Oh, shut up," she leaned forward and hit his shoulder with her helmet.

"I thought maybe Gates would think that since we liked traffic so much, we could go play for their team," he explained.

"She probably wouldn't mind," Beckett muttered under her breath.

"It fits with her sense of humor." He agreed wryly.

"What sense of humor?"

He glanced back at her resigned look with what she assumed was a smile behind the helmet. True, Gates was growing on her, but she had yet to see this so-called sense of humor.

"She wouldn't do it," he assured her. "I'm pretty sure she likes you."

"Want to wager on that?"

His head tilted curiously.

"She's from IA, right?" Kate started, suddenly serious about that wager. "She knows how to talk her way out of almost anything. Let's see how she works with multiple traffic infringements."

Helmet or no, there was no mistaking the insane spark of mischievous energy that lit his face. He turned back to the front, surveying the intersection and waiting impatiently for the light to change.

She tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey, but no speeding! Too many people."

He gave her a salute without looking back, focused on the traffic with all the attention of a cat watching a bird, flirting just outside reach.

She figured she better hold on.

She slid her arms around his middle just as the light one block down changed. He revved the engine in response and she felt the excitement coiling in her gut again. He was already letting out the clutch and inching forward when their lights released them. He went through the gears so fast, she was pretty sure she left something behind. Other than a small cloud of exhaust.

True to his word, he didn't speed, but he met the limit within seconds. He was quickly catching up to the straggling lines of traffic ahead. From where she sheltered her face from the cold air behind his shoulder blade, it was harder to see, but she took comfort in the knowledge she could risk the wind and then have somewhere to retreat.

The bike began to slow, then she felt the muscles under her cheek moving the jacket as he lifted an arm to gesture. She looked up and saw he had pointed right. The indicator was on. Get ready. Turning.

She nodded against him.

Then he revved the engine again.

Oh.

She tightened her grip on him, both around his waist and her knees around his hips. Then he was turning. He threw the bike around in third gear, trusting her to help him keep the machine stable and then he hit the throttle and they left the crossing behind.

When he caught more traffic under a minute later he didn't pause but tore between lanes. The way his head roved both sides, looking for drivers who might throw open doors in the slow-moving traffic, she had to wonder how many times he had done this.

Despite having claimed he hadn't ridden in a long time, the heavy bike zipped lightly under his guidance, weaving with ease around the straggling vehicles which left openings.

The next time he took a corner they took it even faster, barely slowing at all. His knee was close to the ground, counting on her to pull them out of it. And she did. Partners.

As they straightened out she couldn't restrain a delighted laugh.

This. This is what she had missed since she had gotten her bike. The exultance, rush, calculated risk: calculated living. Power, skill and some small feeling of testing. But more than that, flying around with unparalleled speed and grace. Like wind. Riding with the wind.

Castle hit the horn and she heard a muffled _Woo Hoo_. She felt herself beam.

Riding with Castle.

She was pretty sure she was going to miss riding with him every day for the rest of her life.

"I hate helmet hair."

His face was solemn but his eyes were dancing. Still high from the ride apparently. Not that she could blame him; she was still tingling. Riding with him was unlike anything they had ever done before nor anything like riding with anyone else.

Looks like she wasn't the only one; he had fallen back on bad jokes, a method she knew he used as avoidance. She looked to the entrance to the bar and thought she might actually be grateful for his comment right now. She needed to get back to earth.  
>"I don't even know why I'm still surprised you would say something like that," she snorted breathlessly.<p>

"Are they in place?"

She pulled her phone out of one of her inner pockets. "Up and recording," she confirmed reading the waiting message. "I'm going to head in. Give me a couple of minutes."

"What do you want me to do while I wait? I'll look stupid just standing here."

She looked over at him and smiled.

"I formally give you permission to use your phone. If that doesn't work for you, you can fix your hair."


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer: The wording is mine but the characters aren't

**OOOOOOOOO **

"_Are they in place?"_

_She pulled her phone out of one of her inner pockets. "Up and recording," she confirmed reading the waiting message. "I'm going to head in. Give me a couple of minutes."_

"_What do you want me to do while I wait? I'll look stupid just standing here."_

_She looked over at him and smiled._

"_I formally give you permission to use your phone. If that doesn't work for you, you can fix your hair."_

**OOOOOOOOO**

**35.**

From the tapes and Ryan and Esposito's reports, she knew not to expect much. Considering it's clientele it could have been worse though. On the few stints she had made with Vice there had definitely been worse. As far as she could tell everyone was dressed, no one was fighting yet, she could actually hear enough of the music to make an educated guess as to what it was and she figured she had a whole two hours before she was smoked out.

She made for the bar with her helmet in hand. By the time she was half way there, she was aware she was being watched. She didn't bother to look over to the far corner and antagonize them but just listened as the group got quieter. She wondered if they realized how painfully obvious their attention was, or the way the attempted to mask it by resuming their conversations in louder voices was just as pointless.

The man on the bar was…sturdy. Obviously not one for customer service, he merely waited until she ordered.

"Two lights," she murmured.

His distaste showed clearly on his face.

"Might still have a long way to go tonight," she offered and he gave her _If you say so_ shrug, moving off and allowing her to turn back to the room.

There were a few patrons at the end of the bar and once the bar keep had put the two bottles behind her he wandered back down there to resume his easy conversation. From studying surveillance she knew the room was long with the bar in the middle of the room against the wall. There were booths in both the front and the back with the pool tables and darts. There were tables and a few booths between her and the door but the group took up all the booths in the darker back half of the room, which was fine. They had already decided they would stay close to the exit. A couple of the pool tables were in use but she didn't have time to more than let her eyes drift over the crowd. She saw Stevens watching the game but didn't dare to take a closer look while she was still under scrutiny.

She hadn't counted on that level of attention, figuring riders weren't an anomaly in this particular bar. She took both bottles in one hand and her helmet in the other and made for the booth closest to the bar on the other end of the room from the group of denim and leather-clad patrons. It was clean enough and allowed for both an easy escape if needed as well as access to the bar. Seeing the way the group was content to quietly watch her, she figured her best bet of getting anything out of them was when they went to the bar to order in smaller groups.

But she wasn't going to be able to do this by herself. Where was Castle?

She set the bottles down on the pitted surface and clenched her fist, trying to warm them after the chill of the beer but didn't sit down. A couple of the booths had gotten quieter, suspicious, probably waiting to see who she was waiting on. She fought against the urge to text him and ask him what was taking him so long.

Beckett had almost lost the battle of wills and reached for her phone when he came in. He had opened jacket to the night air and finger combed his hair back to give it some shape. Metro sexual.

But that was where his femininity ended. In the dim lighting of the bar, his two days worth of stubble looked a lot darker. The light also played with the lines of his face, throwing the crease between his brows into prominence. He looked bigger and darker as he moved deliberately towards her. The man sure how to make an entrance.

There wasn't a hint of his bubbling energy anywhere in him. He had obviously taken a minute to ground himself. She imagined a very spirited mental pep-talk.

He kept coming and even though she half expected him to stop just outside her personal space, she wasn't uncomfortable when he wrapped an arm possessively around her shoulders.

"Seats and drinks?" he asked.

"Mmm Hmm."

"Thanks," he pressed a kiss to the crown of her head and moved them forward so she could slide into the booth first.

Looks like Lanie had managed to temporarily reset her barriers. She knew it wouldn't last, but with the last day and a half still fresh in mind and suffering slightly from their separation, she allowed her tolerance to reach new levels. Most people could only get within four feet without tripping some alarm. Castle had spent almost four years, right from day one inside them- much to her initial ire. So it was she established a set of lines just for Castle. Usually she was fine until he got closer than a foot, but right now she was thinking space was no longer relevant. She was perfectly content to be tucked in against him. It was what he did now he was there that was going to start raising alarms. They had been here a minute and he had already kissed her.

She got the feeling she was in for quite the ordeal.

She slid into the booth, thankful for the thick leather as the seats were covered in the thin linoleum designed to withstand spills. It did that well enough but it also made it difficult to gauge just how dirty it was. She had barely settled when he sat down and shuffled smoothly until he was pressed firmly along her side.

Though physically comfortable, she didn't like being in the corner, leaving him exposed, but she knew they were in keeping with the face they were trying to present.

He could have sat on the other side of the booth. He was cutting off a lot of her visual.

"Strong sense of smell," he offered his explanation. "And I'd say that when someone lost control of their stomach last night the booth over, it wasn't cleaned up so well."

"I hope it was just last night," she muttered, reaching for one of the brown bottles.

He reached for his and raised it to hers. "Cheers to that."

She took a small swallow but held on to the bottle. The condensation collecting in large droplets on the side of the bottle made her hands feel cleaner though she knew she wouldn't be able to hold on to it for too long. She had a low tolerance level for cold now. Castle brought his free arm and placed it around her shoulders again, encouraging her to lean into his side. So she did. It was such an easy decision she was a little taken aback. Though the gesture was hardly platonic, her nerves didn't go into overdrive and her heart rate stayed steady. Her only physical reaction was the relaxation of her shoulder muscles and a gentle warmth in her chest. She realized she had missed being in his personal space and having him in hers.

"Nice place."

"Hmmm," she noncommittally, leaning back into the shelter of his shoulder but placing her hand on the knee closest to her.

He paused mid-swallow to raise his eyebrows at her. The way she was curled into him she had to look up a little to meet his eyes, but she hoped he could read the order for him to go with it. She began running her fingers over the knee in set squares, hoping the feeling would make it through the thick pants.

…


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer: The wording is mine but the characters aren't

**OOOOOOOOO **

"_Nice place."_

"_Hmmm," she noncommittally, leaning back into the shelter of his shoulder but placing her hand on the knee closest to her._

_He paused mid-swallow to raise his eyebrows at her. The way she was curled into him she had to look up a little to meet his eyes, but she hoped he could read the order for him to go with it. She began running her fingers over the knee in set squares, hoping the feeling would make it through the thick pants._

…

**OOOOOOOOO**

**36. **

"Stevens is at the pool tables here," she pressed briefly at a spot inside the square she had been tracing. "I saw the leader, Carrik, at the booth at the back," she drew a line from the pool table to booth at the far corner of her square.

Castle nodded, his head lowered to catch her soft words. Then he dropped it further and placed his lips on the far side of her cheek, right next to her ear.

"He was watching me when I came in," he confirmed, his lips tracing a pattern of heat beneath her skin.

"You made eye-contact?" she murmured. Her voice was soft but he knew if they were anywhere else she would have clipped him around the head as she said it.

"It was completely acceptable," he defended himself. "As a seasoned traveler, it would be routine to assess the place and see if they were stranger-friendly."

"You're assuming Carrik is a 'seasoned traveler'."

"No," he moved his lips to the line of her throat and she heard her breath hitch. "I'm assuming he's too lazy to get up and start something just because I looked at him."

What happened to her epitome? Balancing Castle and work? "Did you happen to see Daniels and his girlfriend?" she turned her head to look at him squarely, cutting off his access to her neck. She felt the loss of contact immediately.

He collected her hand in his and moved them to the diagram of the room she had drawn on his knee. He retraced the outline of the room, cradling her hand and using her finger as a pen. "They're in the closest booth, here." He indicated the booth closer to the bar. "She's facing us and he's opposite her. Not very couple-y."

"Couple-y?"

"Lovey-dovey, united, adoring, amalgamated," he was getting closer to her ear again and she pulled away before he saw the flesh raised on her neck. "In love," he summed up.

"Thank you, Webster."

"Oxford, please," he scoffed. "Webster is old."

"You set yourself up for that one but I think I'll save it."

"My ego thanks you."

He pulled back a little and she took a sip of her beer to ease her dry mouth.

"Not a very social lot are they?" Castle commented.

"We just got here, give it some time."

"We could go and mingle."

"Mingle?"

"What? We're not here to eat steak." He looked happy with his code. She was surprised he didn't use a vampire reference. Steak? Come on, it wasn't even the same word. Stake. Maybe working with him had spoiled her because she wasn't going to accept that extremely lame use of language. He was a writer. Whatever the case, it wasn't going to happen.

"That was pathetic."

She expected theatrics but he just grimaced. "Yeah, it was pretty bad. But what do you think?"

"Castle, we are not going over there." She wasn't going to budge on that one.

"Fine," he sighed. She was left in peace for almost a minute while he ignored her, and when that didn't change her mind, took a swallow of his beer. The face he made as he swallowed it was so woebegone, she couldn't prevent the chuckle from slipping out.

A crooked smile shone over his face, big enough to be seen from across the room if they were still being watched. He was still holding her hand against his leg, almost absently as if he had forgotten it was there so she took it back. Predictably his face fell.

"You're grinning like a fool," she had a fixed smile on her face.

He frowned. "Sorry."

"Just don't do it again."

He dropped his head down to hers again and turned his face away from the room. "So what is the plan?"

She could smell the beer on his breath but it was weak, masked by gum? Since when did he chew gum? No wonder the beer tasted bad. Other than being non-alcoholic.

His nose traced her ear. "Beckett?"

"There's not a lot we can do until we get them talking." Steady voice? Ten points.

"No one is going to talk to us here."  
>"You don't know that." His eyes filled her entire vision and she reminded herself she had to keep some awareness of the room and their marks. He was not going to hypnotize her.<p>

"Basic principle. Divide and conquer."

"You're suggesting we split up?" She could use a little space right now: just to clear her head. Lanie's 'training' only got them so far.

"Not right away," he began rubbing circles between the delicate bones of her hand. "We have to show we're friendly first. And I was thinking more of dividing them, not us."

She forced herself not to pull her hand away; she was not going to be the first to flinch. But he was going to regret it if he didn't stop playing this game. "And how do you suggest we do that?"

He took her earlobe between his lips and she couldn't prevent a little gasp.

"Castle!"

"I challenge you to darts." He removed his mouth to talk but then let his teeth graze her neck. Her hand closed convulsively around his knee.

"What's the matter, Beckett?" his voice was rough on her name and she blinked rapidly, realizing she had tilted away, giving him better access. "You said you could handle me."

The double meaning of his words was glaring.

"Castle," she kept her voice quiet. "Stop it."

She actually jumped a little in her seat when his tongue flickered out to taste her pulse. "Why should I do that?" The release of his breath over the sensitized spot on her neck had her scrambling for a response in her sandy mouth. "You're mine, aren't you?"

His. She wouldn't have thought she was one for labels, but that one? She wanted it. And not just his friend. His partner.

His hand pulled away from hers and moved to her knee.

If he kept that up she would be his murderer.

She used her hand to apply as much pressure as she could to either side of his kneecap closest to her. His startled gasp blew into her ear and her whole body erupted into goose bumps. His knee jerked forward as his reflexes took affect and propelled the leg away from her hand with a large crash into the supports under the table.

"Smooth, Castle," she snorted, barely having enough air in her lungs to manage that.

She took the moment he spent in confusion to try and collect herself. She knew she couldn't do anything for the flushed cheeks, but she desperately tried to damp down the fire thrilling from her toes to her fingertips. The last thing she wanted was for him to be able to look at her and see how much of an effect he had on her.

She watched him clench his hand in his jacket, fighting the urge to reach down and rub at his shin. She had to appreciate the effort he expended to keep his face as smooth as possible. A quick glance over his shoulder told her that the music and chatter had masked the crash. Thankfully he hadn't upset the bottles.

When she returned her attention to him he hissed "Hey! You can't use your ninja skills on me, Beckett!" His indignation shone like a beacon.

Her body shook in the sudden effort of keeping her laugh hidden from the other side of the room.

"It's not funny! I think you just gave me a bruise!"

"Come on, Castle," she gasped a lungful of air. "You didn't hit the desk that hard."

"I wasn't talking about my shin. When I take these pants off tonight I'm going to have to have two bruises on my knee. I can't believe you gave me a horsey-bite."

"Baby." She chided him, chuckles still threatening to make an appearance.

The image of him peeling off leather pants wasn't appealing. The thought of him getting ready for bed and catching sight of the two small bruises on either side of his knee when he was in his boxers however, held too much appeal. She could picture him in a T-shirt and some ridiculous pair of boxer-shorts. The scary part is that she could picture herself in a matching overlarge T-shirt and sliding into the other side of the bed.

His grumbling broke off abruptly and was replaced by the widest smile. "You just called me baby."

Her mouth dropped. "No. No I didn't."  
>"You can't take it back now. Even Ryan and Esposito heard it."<p>

She froze. Oh god- the wire. Ryan and Espo had heard everything. And Castle had just announced that their conversation was being listened to.

…


	37. Chapter 37

Disclaimer: The wording is mine but the characters aren't

**OOOOOOOOO **

_His grumbling broke off abruptly and was replaced by the widest smile. "You just called me baby."_

_Her mouth dropped. "No. No I didn't."  
>"You can't take it back now. Even Ryan and Esposito heard it."<em>

_She froze. Oh god- the wire. Ryan and Espo had heard everything. And Castle had just announced that their conversation was being listened to. _

…

**OOOOOOOOO**

**37.**

Her silence was not unlike a bucket of cold water.

"Kate?"

Only two things he could think of would have made this worse. The first being if someone in the room had overheard their conversation and made them. The second would have been if they were broadcasting visual as well as audio.

He didn't know how this woman managed to sharpen his wit and make him go fuzzy between the ears at the same time. Tonight he had to get his head in the game.

But his mind kept going back to the feel of her around him as they tore through the streets. Like a ridiculously dangerous dance. The relationship between gravity and speed so temperamental. Relying on Kate to help them through it.

She had been alive - keeping them alive and it had nothing to do with their job. It was just them, together and flying. Instinctual and vital.

At that moment he had welcomed Kate Beckett back to stay.

And then the feel of her under his mouth. He was surprised he even managed words.

Considering what he had blurted out, maybe it would have been better for both of them if he hadn't been able to manage anything.

He should just stick to strong and silent.

She leaned forward, out of his arms and reached for her drink. He could see her eyes flick discretely out towards the bar and the back of the room. She must have been content with what she saw because some of the tension went out of her shoulders. But she didn't return to him.

Mere inches away and it was too far.

He had to get a hold of himself. Tonight he was supposed to be proving his manliness rather than sinking to new levels of embarrassment. More than that, they were here for a reason.

He took the bottle out of her hand, startling her, but he didn't wait to be reproached.

He threw a twenty on the bar, breaking the quiet conversation the barkeep was having with one of his regulars.

"Darts." He gave a small nod of acknowledgement to his fellow patron for interrupting. On the keep's first trip down the narrow strip between the bar and the wall he collected the bill. On his return trip he deposited two slightly grungy sets of projectiles.

Castle idly wondered if he was always this verbose, or if he was just having a bad night.

He felt Beckett closing in on his back, but he didn't wait for her, snatching up the darts and making for the boards just out of the gang's earshot.

He turned and tossed her a pack, watching with veiled admiration as she caught it smoothly.

"Stakes?"

Her eyebrow raised. "Why do there always have to be stakes?"

"Just keeping you on your toes," he shrugged.

"Right."

"Maybe you're not sure you can handle it. Don't worry, I wouldn't want to bet against me either."

Her eyes narrowed. "So what are we playing for?"

"Bragging rights?" he suggested.

"I already have those."

"Coffee? Paperwork?" He would have used the opportunity to secure some truths from her. Five honest answers. It still held appeal if he wasn't worried it would come back to haunt him. She was suspicious of him now; was starting to suspect he wasn't as over the summer as he made himself out to be. He was pretty sure he wouldn't like her questions.

"Pfff," she declined.

"Well what do you want?" Question of the hour.

She canted her head to the side, pursing her lips thoughtfully.

"Well when you decide, let me know. As for me, I'll take seven dinners at the loft. Your presence is mandatory."

"And if I refuse?"

He closed in on her, making sure he wouldn't be overheard.

"It's either that or I have your permission to go looking for your badge."

She laughed. "Is that what you were looking for before?"

"I was going to," he admitted, remembering his disappointment that he hadn't started earlier before he lost the element of surprise. "Until you broke out the torture skills and started testing my reflexes. But don't worry, I'll be very thorough."

She just nodded. "So who's cooking?"

He gave her a wolfish smile, unconcerned at her rejection. "Don't worry. I wouldn't make you cook."

It might have been his imagination, but she looked disappointed at his statement. Did she want to cook for him then? He reigned that dangerous thought in. She was probably just miffed that he had implied that she couldn't cook.

"Around the World?" she asked rhetorically.

"I was just going to race to 300."

"We're going to bet over a warm up?"

"Around the World it is."

"Doubles and Triples?" She sounded like she expected it and suddenly he was wondering if he had gotten in a little over his neck.

"Confident aren't you?" he tried to dissuade her.

"Doubting your mad skills there, Rick?" she taunted.

Damn perceptive evil woman. "What?" he blustered. "No. I just thought first game we'd stick to singles."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"Well then you won't mind me going first then, will you?" she smirked.

He opened his mouth, his eyebrows almost meeting in the middle of his forehead, then he shut it.

"Why would I mind?" Except you just tricked me using my own words, he added mentally. So hot. "Ladies first."

She moved forward.

"Wait," he called lowly. "Changed my mind." He snuck an arm around her waist and hoisted her off her feet and turning her away from the board. She laughed as her feet lifted of the floor. A startled, happy laugh that had him fighting against a foolish grin, knowing his little stunt had probably attracted some attention.

"I'm not a gentleman tonight," he said quietly, letting her down. "Now relax and watch the mad skills, Beckett."


	38. Chapter 38

Disclaimer: The wording is mine but the characters aren't

**OOOOOOOOO **

"_Wait," he called lowly. "Changed my mind." He snuck an arm around her waist and hoisted her off her feet and turning her away from the board. She laughed as her feet lifted of the floor. A startled, happy laugh that had him fighting against a foolish grin, knowing his little stunt had probably attracted some attention._

"_I'm not a gentleman tonight," he said quietly, letting her down. "Now relax and watch the mad skills, Beckett."…_

**OOOOOOOOO **

She was a little taken aback that he had decided to go through with his suggestion. Four years ago, she would have never allowed herself to indulge in a game while undercover, but then again she probably wouldn't have danced either. She had done that before and it had worked out alright.

What harm could it do? Their marks were out of earshot but were finally starting to show interest in them. Castle's 'We Come in Peace' plan.

Castle's first dart hit the middle of the wedge for number one. He gave her a little smirk and bowed a little. Ridiculous, adorable man.

His second missed the second wedge and she bit her lip. When he turned this time it was with a decidedly sheepish look, and she couldn't restrain a gentle smile.

He must have been expecting snark because when he turned back she was positive she heard him mutter, "Women."

She could picture Ryan and Esposito in the van nodding sympathetically. Lanie might have even bent some regulations to be there, too.

His last dart lodged firmly into the cork in his intended target.

"Two out of three," she walked past him to collect his darts. "Not bad."  
>She sauntered back and handed him his missiles, making sure to brush her fingers over the skin at his wrist she had recently discovered was so sensitive. She figured he deserved that for his stunts earlier. Plus she might have just enjoyed watching him swallow hard. Just a little. Hey, he was hers for now, wasn't he?<p>

She took her stance, deceptively relaxed and fingering her darts.

She took a breath and threw.

1

2 with only a few millimeters to spare and then 3 right in the middle. Not too bad.

"So hot."

She swiveled to find he hadn't picked his mouth up yet. She felt a thrill of power. He really had no idea. His face was comically abashed that he had spoken out loud, but it wasn't going to help his case if he spoke to any members who saw his display. She quirked an eyebrow and his face fell back to neutral.

She collected her darts and stepped back to let him cast.

3,4,5 in rapid succession.

She felt her earlier humor slipping. He had done it to her again, damn him. Just like at the shooting range. It didn't even look like he was trying hard. With his erratic, half-hearted performance, she couldn't even evaluate his level. How many more times was he going to pull this trick? How many skills had he picked up 'researching'?

Well two could play at that game. She took her stance again.

4

20. Her second dart was an inch off. Damn. All her hours practicing at the shooting range always had her tending towards the center of targets.

This time for sure.

5.

He didn't even gloat as she lost her advantage. He took his darts.

6,7,8.

She mimicked him. 6,7,8.

She became aware the chatter had died down, signaling they had an audience.

9,10,11. Damn him, he was on fire and damn hot slouching in his jacket and intense eyes. He moved to collect his darts but she thought the sight of his leather clad behind would probably be more distracting now than his darts left in the cork.

"Leave them," she instructed him.

He stayed quiet, just watching, playing to their audience.

9,10,11.

"Doing good, babe." He collected all six.

She glared at him. He knew the group couldn't hear them, he was just pushing her.

"You decide what you want, yet?"

"You to stop dicking me around, Richard."

He let out a laugh, his eyes full of mirth. "I'm the only one allowed to fuck with you."

The coarse word rolling off his tongue startled her and she felt a blush rising involuntarily.

"But if you insist." He handed her his darts and with his eyes never leaving hers, he slowly shed his jacket. The movement stirred up the scent of him, the warm air that escaped from him heavy with it.

He draped it over the back of the closest chair. She noted his shirt was fitted. Not skin-tight but when he leaned to the side to put the shoulders of his jacket around the chair, it formed over the long muscles of his back. She let her eyes roam his chest when he turned back to her and gently reclaimed his darts. Thankfully there was no trace of the wire.

He raised his arm and then it was 12,13,14.

The dance of muscle along his arm had her so caught up it wasn't until he moved to retrieve the three dots of color she realized he had finished.

She swallowed.

They shouldn't have been so distracting. She worked in a precinct and over a good half of the other people employed there passed the physical component of their job requirements with flying colors. She even trained with them. She could quite honestly say sweaty male was not attractive. Not that Castle was sweating, damn him.

She also worked closely with two very fit colleagues, one of whom was fond of polo shirts and, she had noticed, had a very nice set of arms. If she hadn't noticed Lanie had certainly told her.

So it was a mystery to her why this particular set of arms was compelling enough to be causing physical havoc within her. After all, she had used one as a pillow last night.

12.

One out of three. This had to be a joke.

"What's the matter, baby?"

"Okay. That's it," she grated. "If I win, I get seven sessions in the gym. I'm going to officially kick your ass."

His eyes sparkled. "Competitive," he murmured, bringing his face in close. "I like it."

That did it. He thought he was so in control? She was going to knock him off his own pedestal so hard he would leave a bigger hole in the ground than Wilie Coyote. She had managed it with ease only yesterday in the precinct. Hang Lanie and her preparation, it wouldn't take much more to break his little act

She ignored the voice in her head telling her the competition was getting the best of her.

She stepped out from his chest and smoothly worked the darts into her hair like bobby pins. She slid her fingers to the zip of her jacket and fingered it until she was sure his pupils reacted. So easy. She slid it down slowly, not taking her eyes off his impressively impassive face.

She didn't stop and slipped the jacket off, making sure it ran slowly down her arms, knowing his eyes would follow it. Sure enough she heard nothing from him but a closer inspection revealed the blue in his eyes had retreated to a thin rim, making way for black.

"You're playing dirty."

"You think this is dirty?" she taunted him. "I'm just being sporting. You took off yours, so I thought I'd keep the playing field even."

She made no move to remove the darts but leaned to one side, waiting for him to throw.

His first dart wasn't even close and she permitted herself a giggle. He frowned at the noise and narrowed his eyes at her.

He visibly collected himself, rebellious.

The second hit home. 15.

There had to be something said for his control. She moved closer, watching him shift his weight nervously as she breathed on the back of his neck. His shoulders tensed and he tried to move his head away, probably worried for his ears, but she chased it and nuzzled her nose in behind his ear.

"Nice shot," she purred.

…

**R&R?**


	39. Chapter 39

Disclaimer: The wording is mine but the characters aren't

**OOOOOOOOO **

_There had to be something said for his control. She moved closer, watching him shift his weight nervously as she breathed on the back of his neck. His shoulders tensed and he tried to move his head away, probably worried for his ears, but she chased it and nuzzled her nose in behind his ear. _

"_Nice shot," she purred. _

**OOOOOOOOO **

**39.**

Devil woman.

He, world renowned bestseller and playboy, should not have been reduced to this.

He was still fully dressed, she was still fully dressed. They hadn't even done anything and he was blushing harder than any school girl could ever hope to beat. But that voice vibrating in his ear and knowing it was her skin against his ear, he was damn close to combusting. And she knew that. She was doing it deliberately.

Did she really think she could break him that easily? The knowledge she was trying helped him find new resolution. If he was going to lose this thing, he was going to push her as far as he could before he raised the flag.

It's just every time he raised the level she brought them to yet another level. It's almost as if she was hoping for a retaliation. He wasn't sure how much more he was going to be able to take.

A new gust of warmth against him suggested she had opened her mouth again. He prepared himself for sass. He crossed his fingers for dirty talk so he could remember the moment forever. He even briefly prayed then dismissed the idea that she might use that mouth for anything other than speaking.

He was ready. Bring it on.

"You smell good."

The absent-minded honesty in her statement cut the legs out from under him again.

She liked how he smelt. He felt an arm slip around his waist and he could feel her weight molded against his back. He wasn't sure whose sigh he heard. She was spooning him- after a fashion. In a bar.

She really was out to get him. He told himself not to go into the light, no matter how happy he would be if he died right now.

He didn't even care that his last dart was miles off.

God, he was such a sap.

"Don't worry, honey. Better luck next time," she sounded like she did when she debunked his theories. It was both familiar and intimate. He was sure she didn't usually sound so affectionate in the precinct.

And then she did kiss his neck.

She didn't seem to mind that he had frozen, but unwound her arms from behind him and assumed her stance in front of him.

13,14,15.

She watched him with warm eyes as he scrambled for his sanity.

He almost wished she would stick to being badass. At least that way he was certain it was an act. But her touches and the way she looked at him came so easily he couldn't help but wonder.

Darts seemed to come to her easily too. So she was better than he had anticipated. If she kept this up she really would kick his ass.

He looked for the silver lining. Well, he always did want to train with her.

She was always telling him there was no way, but it was a bet. That was what she had asked for, so she would have to go through with it. It was a win- win, even if he ended up black and blue.

Hold up. Proving masculinity here remember? Not going to loose.

He pulled out her darts and retrieved his horribly off-target attempts.

Focus.

16,17,18.

She nodded admiringly.

16,17,18. How many more secret talents did Kate Beckett have?

"I think your plan is working," she confided quietly.

"Which one?"

"The _We come in peace_ plan."

"How do you know? Ninja mind reading-skills?" That would be an awesome skill.

"More like ninja super- hearing. They're making bets on our game."

"What are the odds?"

She elbowed him.

"Right, not important."

The bar was quieter and the crack of pool balls was less frequent. If they were betting on the game he figured some of them would make the effort of engaging them later.

"You ready?" She broke him out of his thoughts, work-related for once.

She looked like she had grounded herself again and he was thankful. She had to stop him getting carried away. The competitive side of her was cute though. Nevertheless, he wasn't going to _let_ her win. She always found out if he threw the competition. You weren't a writer with a lot of free time and do a lot of research without learning how to throw a dart.

"You better decide what you want to eat," he warned her.  
>"You better stock up your ice maker," she tossed back with a happy grin.<p>

Wholly distracting.

He squinted.

19.

20- well that one was always easy to hit. The next one was always the hardest for him to hit. He tended to hit it when he was aiming for the bulls-eye.

25.

Oh yeah! He tamped down the urge to do fist-pumps. Just one to go.

She gave three slow claps but she didn't seem upset at all.

She missed 19.

He reminded himself he decided to be a good sport. If she could do it, so could he.

She scowled and straightened her pose. 19,20.

He kept silent, but gave her a nod.

Her gaze was tangible. The weight multiplied under the gaze of most of the other patrons as well. Talk about pressure.

He missed.

Damn it. He should be used to the public eye. Not only that, he had practiced clearing the bulls-eye more than any shot.

He fingered the dart for only a second then he let it fly.

For the first time since walking through the doors, he could clearly hear the song playing on the juke box. He didn't know it.

"Is that in or not?" His whole body leaned to one side, not that it helped his view.

"Not."

"Yeah it is."

They both approached the board. The shaft of his dart was riding so tightly up against the wire, he was surprised that it hadn't bounced off. But it was in the cork, and it was on the right side of the wire.

"Bulls-eye," she sighed. "You're not going to gloat are you? Do a happy dance?"

"So not cool."

…

…


	40. Chapter 40

Disclaimer: The wording is mine but the characters aren't

I have finished writing this, so you've got about a week's worth left.

I'm interested in any ideas for another fic, so feel free to leave a message.

**OOOOOOOOO **

"_Is that in or not?" His whole body leaned to one side, not that it helped his view._

"_Not."_

"_Yeah it is."_

_They both approached the board. The shaft of his dart was riding so tightly up against the wire, he was surprised that it hadn't bounced off. But it was in the cork, and it was on the right side of the wire. _

"_Bulls-eye," she sighed. "You're not going to gloat are you? Do a happy dance?"_

"_So not cool."_

**OOOOOOOOO **

**40.**

After the scrutiny of the last quarter of an hour, it was almost a relief to retreat back to their booth and their room-temp beer. She allowed herself to settle back into him, not minding the way he kept her hidden from view.

Castle had been really good about the game. He had thrown a good game and had shown remarkable maturity and sportsmanship, though she had a sneaking suspicion it wouldn't have gone the same way of it had been anywhere else. Free from the necessity to manipulate this reality of theirs, she had the feeling a much more playful Richard Castle would have come out to play. She was sure he would have been met by off-duty Kate Beckett too.

Was it possible to miss something you'd never had?

She resolved she was going to have to instigate a rematch one night at the Haunt. She wondered if a couple would help or impede his performance.

"So did you have a second phase in your _We come in peace_ plan?" she asked him.

"After softening them up? Not really. I kind of skipped the phase in the middle. I figured getting them talking wouldn't be too hard after we showed them we weren't interested in invading and melting their brains."

It was sad she was so used to that she didn't even bother to ignore him.

"We probably would have had better luck drawing them into conversation if we stayed closer to them."

"Or no one would want to leave the group - they wouldn't act out on their own. We were too intimidating. Hopefully we'll have a better chance now, but it's going to have to be one on one. I'll head in to the restrooms; maybe you'll have better luck if you're alone for a bit."

"Give me five minutes? They haven't made a drinks run since we've been here so they've got to go soon."

He nodded and she watched his back until it disappeared through the door on the far side of the bar.

Movement caught her eye.

Daniels' girlfriend, Stacy, was standing up. Kate tried for inconspicuous as she watched Stacy take Daniels' wallet and remove a bill. She had to reach across the table to do it and he ignored her hands in his jacket, not letting up his quiet conversation. It looked like Castle's profile had been right. Those two were barely even a couple in name. Considering how broken their relationship appeared, she prepared herself for a scene as Stacy walked away, but still Daniels remained unconcerned.

The way they were avoiding each other wasn't awkward or forced which made it unlikely that Daniels had enlisted her aid if he really was their man.

She must have been too obvious, because when Stacy threw a look over her shoulder and scanned the bar, her eyes found Beckett's easily.

Beckett dropped her eyes but kept her posture as open as she could. She really hoped she hadn't scared Stacy off. This was the opportunity they had been hoping for and with one of the people they needed to talk to.

Darkness flickered at the extreme edge of her vision but she kept her gaze firmly on the bottle cradled in her hands until the mass came to a hovering halt just off her shoulder. Beckett made sure not to rush her sip of beer before turning to face Stacy fully.

"Hey," she acknowledged her visitor.

"Hey," Stacy mimicked, her chin coming forward. Her attempt at composure was forced and not terribly believable when Beckett made a living reading people. It encouraged Beckett though to think she wouldn't take much effort to crack once she got talking. "Just wanted to say you threw a good game. Gotta good arm."

"Thanks." Beckett risked a small smile.

"Really thought you were going to make it for a minute there." Stacy offered a little gingerly.

Beckett nodded slowly. "How much did that cost you?"

A shadow of a smile passed over her lips. "Twenty."

"Huh. Guess that means I owe you a drink," she waved her hand to the opposite side of the booth, trying not to seem too eager or too cold.

"I wouldn't open that offer up to everyone unless you've got some serious money with you."

"Is that so?" She snorted. Looks like the odds had been in her favor. "Rick is going to love that."

"That his name?"

"Dick for short," she smirked.

Stacy laughed, relaxing. "No offense to your man, but the boys just can't keep their eyes of fresh female meat. I'm not the only one who lost out on that game."

"I'll keep that in mind," she offered her hand. "Kate."

"Stacy," the handshake she offered in return was friendly enough. "So where're you guys hauling from?"

"Set out from Ohio this afternoon."

"You made good time. So heading out again then?"

"Nope. Here to catch up with some old buddies," she took another swallow, trying for normal.

Stacy just nodded absently and took a draw from Castle's bottle.

"Making friends again?" his voice soothed her. She didn't bother trying to convince herself she trusted him with the details of the story more than herself.

She craned her neck to look up at him and didn't even have to work the smile.

"Jealousy isn't cute on you. Stacy, Rick." Her hand made the traditional accompanying gestures. "Rick, Stacy."

He nodded at the addition to their booth, his eyes taking in his bottle in her hands.

Stacy followed his eyes, shoulders tense again. "Sorry about that," she muttered, sliding it towards him.

He just shook his head and made his way to the bar.

Stacy let out a shaky breath. "I don't know if he's a gentleman or an asshole."

"Sometimes he's a bit of both."

He returned with three beers and slid back in next to her. He put one in front of Stacy with a nod of invitation then wrapped a heavy arm around her shoulder and kissed her temple. She relaxed into his warm weight and let herself enjoy his nose pressed into her hair.

Stacy relaxed again. Apparently she had made her decision.

"Thanks. Kate was just saying she owed me a drink."

"Oh?"

"She lost a bit of change on our little game," Beckett supplied. "Most did from the sounds of it."

"You know I like to be the underdog sometimes," his hand crept up her leg and she gave him a steady look, not caring how much he saw. Hopefully it would goad him into action later when they settled this case. From the sudden expansion of black in his eyes, she was pretty sure he had gotten the message.

"She was doing good until the last round. Thought she was going to pull it off."

"She probably will next time." Castle turned to face their guest fully. "A month ago she couldn't even hit the board," he confessed, drawing Stacy in with his easy charm. "We've been practicing every place we've stopped at in the last month."

Sneak. That wasn't fair.

Perceptive sneak. He shook her hand off his knee as she went in to punish him for that degrading little lie. He wasn't going to let her pull that trick again for a long time, was he?

"There's nothing to be ashamed of, baby," he continued to add insult to injury. "You're doing really great." He dropped a light kiss right on the corner of her downturned mouth.

"You've been on the road a month?"

"Parted from our gang in Arizona," he confirmed. "Had to stop for repairs."

The story was second nature for him, and so believable she found it easy to pick up the thread.

"We're not in any hurry to get back so here we are," she ran her fingers in patterns over his palm. He placed another kiss to her temple.

She became aware of the speculative look Stacy was shooting him and tightened her grip.

The constant touching should have been a clear sign that he wasn't interested, but it only seemed to serve as further encouragement. Stacy was a girl out shopping and she seemed to have taken an interest in her partner.

"So how long are you going to be in the city?"

"Depends if we can find a good place." Castle's answer was quick and smooth. "We still have gas money for the trip back. I was thinking of picking up some work for the rest just in case we can't stay with our friends."

She silently commended her partner's ability to spin a plausible story with no notice. The back story they had worked on with the boys didn't cover the smaller details.

But it was too plausible. Stacy looked far too interested.

Beckett reached her hand up and let her fingers draw on his chest under his jacket. She probably shouldn't, but she let her nails scratch across his more sensitive areas. The sigh he let out blew across her face and she let herself hide if in the crook of his neck. She was tempted to nuzzle her cheek to his, but he was too prickly.

From her vantage point she saw more company incoming and pulled away reluctantly.

Castle flicked an eye out to the room.

"Friends of yours?" He jerked his head at the men approaching.

…


	41. Chapter 41

Disclaimer: The wording is mine but the characters aren't

**OOOOOOOOO **

_Beckett reached her hand up and let her fingers draw on his chest under his jacket. She probably shouldn't, but she let her nails scratch across his more sensitive areas. The sigh he let out blew across her face and she let herself hide if in the crook of his neck. She was tempted to nuzzle her cheek to his, but he was too prickly. _

_From her vantage point she saw more company incoming and pulled away reluctantly. _

_Castle flicked an eye out to the room. _

"_Friends of yours?" He jerked his head at the men approaching._

…

**OOOOOOOOO **

**41.**

Stacy scowled. "Something like that."

The two men stopped short a safe distance away. "How much you longer you gonna be here?"

It wasn't lost on either of the investigators that the comment was directed entirely at Stacy. They didn't miss the sullen look she shot back at them either.

Daniels wasn't a bad looking man. A little rough. Beckett could see similarities with Castle and wondered at Stacy's interest. Tall, dark, attractive. But no affection.

He was certainly an improvement on the man that had come with him. Shorter and heavier set, this man sported a full beard and clearly noticeable weight just above his belt. He seemed less concerned with Stacy's presence on this side of the bar though, if she had to put a name to it, she would label Daniels' objection as being one of duty. His woman, with another man. He had to keep up the appearance.

"Just congratulating them on a good match," Stacy explained.

Daniels grunted, turning reluctantly to Castle. "You've got a good arm, man."

Castle just nodded shortly. "Thanks."

"What brings you here?" Daniels asked. Kate wasn't sure if he asked out of suspicion or good manners.

"Just got in and saw the bikes. Thought we might find some company."

"What you riding?"

"79 Honda CBX."

"Nice bike." The guy was actually softening a little. Looks like Castle could be a man's man after all.

"I like it." Castle said gruffly. "Smooth ride."

"I'm a Harley man," Daniels volunteered.

"All the way," echoed his friend. He had barely taken his eyes off Kate, even when showing token interest in Stacy. "More than happy to give you a ride." He leered at her and she fought off a shudder.

"I like mine, thanks," running her hand up Castle's thigh pointedly.

"You ride?" he asked obliviously.

"'94 Harley Softail."

"Beautiful."

She wanted to take a shower. She was used to being stereotyped and reduced to deranged fantasies when she was in the box, but this was something else. She was very grateful Castle was between her and their companions. She took the opportunity to burrow a little further into him and avoid the scrutiny.

He seemed undeterred. "What you hiding out here for honey? Come meet the gang."

Oh joy. "We're fine, thanks."

Reverse psychology. Well she used it as such, but it was 100 percent true.

"Man, you can't hide her away. I challenge you to pool. I win and you come and do shots with me. Your shout."

The tension in him suggested Castle wasn't too happy but couldn't afford to lose face.

"No darts?" he asked both hopeful and joking.

"Pool."

He leered at Kate as Castle moved away from her, exposing her fully. "I changed my mind. I sink a ball and I get a kiss from your girl."

She didn't try and restrain her scowl. But he remained unaffected- he was probably used to getting attitude from women.

"Fine," Castle agreed and she caught at his jacket sleeve. He looked down at her and she recognised the barely restrained anger in him. "But if I sink a ball I get a kiss from her and a shot at you."

"You're on." His grin was a picture for her ledger of creeps.

They left and she pulled Castle down to the level so they could talk. She tried to keep her voice down and censor as she knew Stacy would be far too curious.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Getting to know people."

This was his plan to get Daniels talking?

"Please tell me you can play."

"Mad skills, baby. Mad skills."

She watched him head over to the group for introductions before the game.

"Real charmer you've got there." Kate commented sourly to Stacy who had remained behind to nurse her beer.

"Which one?" she scoffed.

"Which one?"

"You just met my brother and my boyfriend." She looked bitter. "You want them? They're free. "

"Don't know what I'd do with three," Kate declined.

"Be very satisfied." Stacy snorted and took a long swallow.

"Mine is more than enough."

Stacy's head came up, a little too interested again. "Good?"

Kate buried the blush down deep. "I really don't think I have the words."

Ryan and Espo wouldn't be able to give her trouble for that.

She raised her eyes again to see Stacy looking hard at her boyfriend. "Ass." She muttered spitefully.

"That bad?" she made sure to sound as offhand as possible. Two girls sharing sympathy.

Stacy sneered. "Doesn't think I know he's with someone else."

Kate grimaced in seeming empathy. "You don't seem pissed."

"His friend is very, how did you put it? A smooth ride."

"Huh," she pretended to take a second to process the information. "You slap her yet?"

"He's not worth it," Stacy shrugged, genuinely resigned. "I'd slap her one for having such bad taste. Daniels? Just a pretty face. Too wimpy to hit on her, I guess. Sam and now my pathetic excuse for a man? Sam's ham-handed at the best of times. Downright vicious when he's on a bender."

"Never could be with a drinker." Kate concurred quietly while alarms were tripping inside.

Stacy looked uncomfortable and Kate wondered if Sam's bender weren't just with the drink. Sam. Sam Carrik. The leader? Daniels' was with Carrik's girl? She was surprised it wasn't their bodies they found.

Kate struggled for unaffected to regain the levity of the earlier situation. "No offense but I think I'll stick with mine."

She gave a tight smile, shutting up. She stood. "You ready? My brother's a sloppy kisser, so I hope Rick's as good at pool as he is with darts." Stacy collected her bottle and left.

"Boys," Beckett said quietly. "Run down Carrik's alibi again. Him and his girl."


	42. Chapter 42

Disclaimer: The wording is mine but the characters aren't

**OOOOOOOOO **

_She gave a tight smile, shutting up. She stood. "You ready? My brother's a sloppy kisser, so I hope Rick's as good at pool as he is with darts." Stacy collected her bottle and left._

"_Boys," Beckett said quietly. "Run down Carrik's alibi again. Him and his girl."_

…

**OOOOOOOOO **

Castle had just picked a cue. He was being careful, putting his jacket on so no one would see the wire when he bent over to shoot.

"Hey," he turned when he felt Kate at his side.

She smiled at him and leaned in. She was doing that a lot tonight, not that he could complain.

"Hey."

"You ready over there?" Stacy's brother called.

"Sure," he squeezed her hand.

"Wasn't talking to you," he was corrected. "Never did get your name."

She looks at the shorter man coldly. "Kate," she bites out the word. She hated that he was going to get to call her by that name.

"Tim," he volunteered his name.

"I didn't ask."

"But you're gonna need it."

"We ready?" Castle sounded remarkably composed but she could see his knuckles were white around his cue. "The host breaks, I insist."

"I ain't gonna complain," his opponent smirked. "Get ready, sweetheart."

She might actually be sick if she has to kiss this man.

He bent over the table and she could see his paunch pushed up against the side. Even from here she can hear the change in his breathing as he leans. Smoker then. This just keeps getting better and better.

He sinks two. From they way he shot, she would guess it was more sheer luck than anything.

"I believe you owe me two kisses, Katie." He sounds triumphant and she tastes something sour in her mouth. At her side Castle was rigid.

She made no move to leave Castle's side but Tim didn't seem worried about coming within Castle's striking range to claim his prize. He smelled like a brewery and something else. Looks like Sam wasn't the only one getting a little something extra with their beer. Explained his lack of still as well as over-confidence.

"Don't be shy, Katie-girl," he was beaming. She could hear Castle's teeth grinding against each other. She let her fingers dance across his knuckles and then reluctantly moved a step forward and gingerly pressed her cheeks against Tim's sweaty jowls, one on either side amongst the matted hair.

She stepped back into Castle's side with two seconds, her eyes daring Tim to follow her.

"Don't think you can short-change me," his eyes were angry but he retained his outward good humor. "Next time I collect my reward."

He returned to the table, presenting them with a front and center view of his generous behind. In his irritation or his influenced state he missed his shot.

She waited for anger but he just motioned Castle forward.

"Don't worry, sweetie," he winked. "I'll still sink my balls for you."

A sharp crack echoed through the room and she turned to see Castle straightening, his chosen target already safely secured in the far corner pocket and Tim's choice shot ruined.

He held out a hand for her and she went to him willingly, leaning up against him. She just wanted to be somewhere else. She was sick of being stared at. The scent and the feel of his somehow familiar embrace let her mind relax.

"Just one?" she asked.

"I won't complain." One was enough.

"Hmmm."

She threaded her fingers through the hair just behind his ear. Her heels weren't as tall as usual as they were her bike boots so she had to raise herself against him to reach his lips. He as hard and hot against her tank top, their jackets both open in the heat of the bar. He tightened his arm around her, the other holding the cue out of the way.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Don't be." She barely brushed her lips against his, rubbing them gently back and forth, tingling and letting their breath mingle. She pulled back and she saw the glazed look on him reflecting her quiet serenity.

"That was a promise," she told him, her fingers still bunched in his hair. "And you know I'm good for my promises."

He stroked his fingers over her cheekbone before he stepped away. The sincerity in his eyes and his touch lit a fire she had tried to keep banked for so long. But now she didn't care what the rest of her team heard through the wire and she didn't care that she would have to interrogate the people in this room if tonight went well.

He stepped back to the table and sent the white ball streaming across the felt again. The draw back and release of his arm was so smooth they merged into one fluid movement and he was standing before she could identify which ball he had been aiming for.

He didn't look at anyone but skirted the table and let fly again without pause.

She moved to the edge of the table as he came around waiting for him where she knew he would stand to launch his next shot. Tim had started moving too close.

He smiled at her, his eyes tight as he looked over her shoulder at his opponent. He reached out and ran his fingers down the skin exposed when she pushed the sleeves of her jacket back.

A sorry.

He made to turn back to his shot but she caught at his fingers and he paused to look at her.

"I think you owe me something," she prompted.

His face went a little slack, his eyes a fraction wider; his tells only noticeable to her. He obviously hadn't been prepared to hold her at her word but he couldn't do anything to avoid it under the scrutiny of over a dozen people.

She'd never thought she would have to bully him in to kissing her.

"You know, you're right," he rasped out.

She ran her tongue over her lips unconsciously, startled to taste him on them already. His eyes fixed on her and she could see a tinge of red climbing his neck steadily.

"You waiting for a written invitation?"

He discarded his cue and pulled her to him sharply. The air went out of her lungs on impact but he didn't pause to let her refill them.

Despite the vigor with which he captured her, his mouth came down on the corner of hers with surprising softness; a stage kiss. She growled in frustration and moved to take his bottom lip between hers, biting her disapproval at his caution, then soothing it.

He moaned and slanted his mouth sharper over hers, nibbling and then teasing them with a swipe of his hot tongue. She parted for him eagerly, but he disengaged.

She tightened her grip around his neck, pulling back only far enough to shoot him a serious look. This time she wasn't going to let him run away.

…


	43. Chapter 43

Disclaimer: The wording is mine but the characters aren't

**OOOOOOOOO **

_He moaned and slanted his mouth sharper over hers, nibbling and then teasing them with a swipe of his hot tongue. She parted for him eagerly, but he disengaged. _

_She tightened her grip around his neck, pulling back only far enough to shoot him a serious look. This time she wasn't going to let him run away. _

…

**OOOOOOOOO **

**43.**

"I believe there was one more thing we needed to settle?"

This time he didn't hesitate but came down hard, reducing all her higher thoughts with his teeth and tongue. She threw herself back in, giving as much as she could, eager to explore this new facet of them.

She didn't even care that he had her moaning before second base.

Then he was probing, seeking permission and she could barely contain her joy when he joined her. Hot and vital and addicting. She had never been more grateful for his big mouth. She swallowed the sounds she dragged out of him, reveling the feeling in her throat.

A clap on his shoulder propelled him back a little and she felt herself returning to her own mouth over swollen lips.

She was still too stunned to be angry when Castle turned and identified Tim as the one who had separated them.

"Thanks for the show," he didn't look thankful. "But if we could get back to the game? I want my turn with Kate here."

They both crash-landed at the reminder. She reached for his cue and passed it to him, noting the feel of smiling when her mouth was still so sensitive.

"I'll be waiting," was all she said.

His face lit up. She was waiting this time, not him. "I think I'll put them on my tab and we can settle later."

"I could do that."

He ran the table. It was almost too easy as he used the shots he had refined since college. He wasn't going to let Tim anywhere near Kate.

He could see Tim getting increasingly agitated the more balls he put away and, despite the distraction it presented, he was glad that Kate had taken to following him around the table.

When only the black 8 remained, Tim was so irate, Daniels was holding him back.

His round friend barely kissed the black and it fell neatly into the cushioned pocket.

He hadn't even straightened up when he felt her slip her arm around him. For a moment he worried it might be Stacy, whose eyes had been following him carefully, but there was no mistaking these eyes.

"Nice shot," she told him, the pride in her voice unmistakable.

He allowed himself a grin.

"So you owe me five kisses." She raised her eyebrows. "And you owe him…" she trailed off and looked coldly at the red-faced man who was glaring at them.

He would love to deck the slimeball but knew Kate would never let him do it. "I believe I owe him eight shots. Good thing you told me to take my rings off, honey."

Tim snarled and advanced on them when the barkeep's voice broke over them.

"Daniels! Sober him up. Had enough pigs in my place this week, don't go inviting more."

Stevens had come to watch after the game finished at the other table and between him and Daniels they managed to get Tim calmed down.

Looks like they were friends. Explains how Stevens knew when Daniels was going to be with his new woman and leave Stacy free. He wondered if Stacy was aware both men knew about their respective relationships with her – that she was being passed between the two friends like a jacket.

It also meant they were going to have no luck getting Stevens to rat out his buddy.

"Well that's just not fair," Stacy piped up.

"Shut up," Daniels told her, giving Tim a beer.

"No, it's fine," Castle assured her. He learnt his lesson with Lockwood: punching people in the face hurt and made writing very uncomfortable.

"No it isn't," Stacy insisted. "My brother got two from your girl, so I'll give you two of mine."

He couldn't think of a good enough reason to refuse her and keep face, unfortunately, from the way Kate's jaw had dropped, she couldn't either.

"Stacy." The bass growl came from Stevens.

"What?"

"Don't," his single syllable was heavy but she only looked rebellious.

"Why not?" her chin came up and she turned to regard her official boyfriend with challenge in her eyes. "You don't care do you?"

Despite her bravado it was clear she wanted him to deny her assumption and tell her that he did care.

"Do what you want," Daniels dismissed her, sounding bored.

She turned resolutely to face Castle and Kate's nails scraped across the skin of his lower back through his T-shirt, leaving scoring marks tender in his flesh. He was grateful she didn't grow her fingernails out.

If it weren't for the physical evidence, he wouldn't have permitted himself to believe that Kate Beckett was jealous, but they way her hands was clenched in the back of his shirt under his jacket, holding him close, was undeniable.

A quick glance at her face showed it to be carefully blank. Her poker face.

He looked back to see Stacy only a few steps away, still moving deliberately towards him. He had expected her to say something. To use words. He could use words, twist them and get him out of the situation, but she never slowed. She didn't even wait for Kate to step away before she threw herself at him.

His hand clenched convulsively around Kate's as Stacy's momentum sent them a full step back. Kate pulled and managed to right them before he lost his footing but it only propelled him closer against his assailant.

He broke away, but her hands snaked around his neck and pulled him back to her.

"Not finished yet," she purred at him.

"Really, I'm good…" he tried to dissuade her but her mouth closed on his before he could finish. She took shameless advantage of his open mouth, attacking aggressively before he shut it so abruptly he clipped her tongue between his teeth and making her hum.

She pulled out all the stops, trying to tease him into opening again with her teeth and tongue, but he remained motionless in her arms, his hand squeezing Kate's.

_Don't move_.

That was the advice you got when you came across an unfriendly animal. Too friendly in this case.

She must have run out of air at the same time she despaired of getting a response from him.

He expelled a breath as discretely as he could, but she frowned at him. He couldn't care less. After his kiss with Kate, this just left him feeling violated.

"I think that means our little game is over," Kate stepped in, her words clipped.

She didn't wait for a response before she dragged him gratefully towards the bar.

He motioned for two bottles, wanting to wash the taste of her away. She approached the liquid with the same enthusiasm as he did and he tried to quell the anger at the memory of her kissing that creep - even on the cheek.

Her voice startled him. "You okay?"  
>He looked to her, guilty at the genuine concern in her eyes. Some anger there too though he guessed that was directed more at the siblings still at the pool table.<p>

He coughed. "Fine," he assured her. "Or will be when I can't smell her on me."

Kate's face contorted, becoming darker.

"I'm just glad she didn't find anything," he flickered his eyes to his chest. "Her free hand was wandering for a little while."

"Small favors," she muttered darkly. "Tell me," she started on a falsely cheerful note, "How is it than you can shoot a gun like an expert, shoot pool and throw darts but can't throw a baseball without breaking something?"

"Hey, shhh!"

"What?"

"You'll give me away!" he whispered. "What if Alexis is listening in right now?"

"Come on, there's no way the boys would bring her along." She paused thoughtfully then added in a whisper, speaking directly to the other members of her team. "That's your clue to cover her ears if she is with you."

Castle snorted a laugh.

She casually looked around to make sure there wasn't anyone in earshot. "I think we might know who Daniels was with that night. Stacy thinks it might be Sam Carrik's girl."

He did a double take. "He was sleeping with his boss' girl?" he asked incredulously.

"Boys are checking the alibis and footage from the hotel."

"So what are we going to do now?"

"We can't ask those questions tonight. We should just get out. Maybe we can come back tomorrow when we know a little more."

He looked up and saw Stacy and Stevens making for them. "Looks like we're not going to get that chance."

…


	44. Chapter 44

Disclaimer: The wording is mine but the characters aren't

**OOOOOOOOO **

"_So what are we going to do now?"_

"_We can't ask those questions tonight. We should just get out. Maybe we can come back tomorrow when we know a little more."_

_He looked up and saw Stacy and Stevens making for them. "Looks like we're not going to get that chance." _

…

**OOOOOOOOO **

**44.**

He nodded, "Stacy."

"Rick," she replied, earning a glare from her not-so-secret paramour.

"Sorry about that," Stevens apologized gruffly, turning to him. Still angry. "Was wondering if you might try another game. No stakes. I figure I'm a better shot than my friend."

"I think I could manage a last game," he agreed smoothly and Stevens left with a curt nod and a warning look at Stacy.

Kate was wooden at his side, not acknowledging her.

"You two don't share, do you?" Stacy observed, noting how Kate hadn't left direct contact with his side.

"No," she grated. "We don't."

Stacy didn't flinch but after a few seconds of heavy silence, looked back at the rest of her group.

He bent down and placed his lips against Kate's ear. "Find out what time Daniels came back to her that night," he whispered.

She didn't look happy but could see she approved.

"I'll be back in a sec," he told them and moved away, leaving her exposed again.

Castle's absence seemed to give Stacy the will to talk again. "I would compliment your man, but he wasn't exactly as cooperative as I expected." The attitude was still there when faced with the hostility from both of them, but she seemed vaguely apologetic too.

"Lucky for him," Kate muttered. "You didn't help your case when your boyfriend was standing a few feet away either," she forced out, trying for nonchalant. If she let her claws come out Ryan and Esposito would never let her live it down.

Only a minute later she stood at the bar waiting impatiently for him to come back. He was her key to this persona. Her frustration was making it harder to stay in character. She tensed up when she felt a hand on the small of her back, the smell of Tim flooding back. Maybe the man had given her PTSD.

"Hey," his voice had her feeling much more sane. "We're about to start. You girls okay here at the bar?"

_Do you need for time to get information?_ Castle's eyes asked.

"No, I'll watch your game."

Stacy was watching them again with something like jealousy and more than a little confusion. For unknown reasons, it had her feeling more kindly towards her than she had at any point in the last half hour.

"We just came up from down South and they're pretty old fashioned," Castle volunteered obviously reading Stacy as well. "And you know the saying, When in Rome…"he looked at Kate for help.

As if he didn't know it.

"How does that one go, baby?" He lifted an arm, offering his side to burrow in.

She wasn't going to make a gesture like that. It was catty and beneath her.

But hey, if he was offering.

"Do as the Romans do," she supplied, stepping into his side and sliding an arm around his back under his jacket.

"That's the one. Thanks, Babe."

She smiled up at him even as she gave his side a pinch, both a _Thank you_ and a_ Watch it_..

His smile didn't falter and he ducked his head down and caught her lips briefly in his.

Her hand fisted itself in the back of his T-shirt, trying to anchor herself to the bar incase she completely forgot where they were like the last time

"You still owe me four."

"I won't forget," she reassured him.

"Finish your drink and I'll see you later."

"He always like that?" Stacy asked.

"Pretty much," Beckett sighed. The sweet part. Not the touchy-feely part.

She watched Stacy's eyes linger on the two men in her life. "I take he was the friend you were talking about earlier."

Stacy's confirmation was non-verbal.

"Daniels know about it?"

"He didn't until this week."

She forced herself to take her sip before pursuing. "Oh?"

"He showed up at the hotel on Monday," Stacy confided. "Saw Stevens and me. Looked sick." She didn't sound repentant.

"Wouldn't you if you caught him in the middle of it?" Kate asked rhetorically.

"Like he cares," Stacy actually replied. "Plus he was too early to catch any of that. Thought for a second he was there to join us."

"Early?" Kate reiterated. "Like time wise? Or early as in your special evening?"

"Both. It was only like 10 when he barged in."

"Did he get angry?"

"Nah," Stacy sounded scornful. "He just shut himself in the bathroom until we left."

She turned back to watching the men starting their game.

Kate was busy processing it all.

Daniels was at the hotel by 10.

T.O.D is 10.30 to 11.00

Daniels never left the hotel after that.

He's not our guy.

…


	45. Chapter 45

Disclaimer: The wording is mine but the characters aren't

**OOOOOOOOO **

_Kate was busy processing it all._

_Daniels was at the hotel by 10._

_T.O.D is 10.30 to 11.00_

_Daniels never left the hotel after that._

_He's not our guy._

…

**OOOOOOOOO **

**45. **

This game was friendlier. He wasn't interested in winning and both Daniels and Stevens seemed happier when it was more even. They loosened up when their pride wasn't damaged.

"Where's Tim?" he asked, trying to find an avenue of conversation. That and he wanted to make sure that ass wasn't going to find Kate without him there.

"Left."

"Hope he wasn't driving," he absently put another ball away.

"Not your problem." Stevens cut him off.

"A little jumpy aren't you?" Castle murmured. "Your man over there was talking about pigs earlier. What'd you do to piss the police off?"

"Not your problem!" Daniels pushed at his shoulder.

"Whoa," he straightened. "Chill. I was asking because I might have blown off a few traffic cops on the way in. I don't want to get any surprises if they show up here."

Stevens grabbed Daniels' shoulder.

"Maybe we're a little on edge, they've been on us all week." Steven explained.

"That deserves a beer," Castle acknowledged. They were even more close-mouthed than he thought. Hopefully another drink would loosen their lips.

"I'll say," Castle looked over at the new voice and saw Carrik standing behind him. Carrik met eyes with the keeper and indicated a new round.

"You boys playin' nice?" he demanded of his crew.

"Sure we are," Daniels grunted, avoiding eye contact.

"He was asking about Tony." Stevens offered in explanation.

"Wait," Castle held up a hand. "Who's Tony?"

"A friend of mine," Carrik's eye's were bloodshot. "He passed away earlier in the week."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Accident? I almost get in one every time I drive in the city."

Daniels shuffled uneasily.

"He could handle his bike," Carrik snapped. "Somebody killed him."

Castle straightened and looked properly sober.

"I'm really sorry to hear that, man. I hope they catch the guy."

Daniels started edging off.

"They better hope I don't find him first." Carrik scowled. "Daniels! Where're you going?"

He jumped. "Thought I'd get a drink."

"I already ordered," Carrik really wasn't a happy drunk.

"Guess I forgot," Daniels looked uncomfortable.

"You okay man?" Stevens asked his friend. "You've been off all week."

"Must be the stress. Losing Tony."

"Like you were friends," Carrik muttered accepting the beer the keep brought over. "Surprised you don't throw a party."

Daniels started to leave but Carrik grabbed his shoulder and spun him round. "Where do you think you're going? What's your problem?"

Daniels tried to shrug him off, his face tight in anger and fear.

"Should have let the cops take you off my hands. You and that slut of yours. I saw your little show. Threw herself at pretty boy here," Carrik turned on him. "You enjoy it?"

"Uh," Castle hedged. He was orchestrating this. He wasn't supposed to be involved.

"Guess not. Figures she'd be no good. What do you think Stevens? Out of ten?"

Stevens made no reply.

"You think I didn't know?" Carrik was angry now. "Tony knew. Tim told him his sister was screwing you. You were probably with her the night he got whacked!"

Stevens looked like he was ready to take a swing at his leader.

"Don't lie to me," Carrik roared smashing the bottle. "Don't think I don't know what you pricks say about me. You think I don't pay attention? You're wrong. Stacy was with you. And where were you Daniels? Find yourself something better?"

He advanced on Daniels, stepping through the shards at his feet.

"Celia!"

Stacy's call froze Carrik in place as he looked up and saw his girlfriend heading for the exit.

"Where are you going?" he bellowed.

Her eyes were frightened as she looked at Daniels. Daniels looked back at her with something like desperation before Carrik's fist caught the side of his head and he toppled.

After a solid kick that Castle heard break ribs, the drunk started across the room towards his girlfriend.

Kate started moving to intercept the girlfriend before she could run. She was the one and if she got away she would just go to ground and they'd never find her.

At the pool table Stevens had snapped after watching the collapse of his friend had launched himself at Carrik. She saw to her relief that Castle had moved a safe distance away, putting himself between the two struggling men and Celia.

Carrik was heavy and slow, but he had muscle and he didn't seem to be affected by Steven's hits. It would only be a matter of time before one of Carrik's blows connected and Stevens joined Daniels cold on the floor.

And she didn't have her weapon.

"You boys better be on your way," She said loud enough that there was no doubt she would be heard over all the background noise.

She hastily slipped the rings off her right hand.

"You're a cop?" Stacy spat.

Hearing this Celia snapped her eyes to Beckett and bolted. Beckett had a lot more experience running in heels so she managed to ensnare Celia before she made it ten feet from the door. Celia whirled and struck with her fingernails, but Kate brushed her hand aside easily and used Celia's momentum to turn her and pin her against one of the lintels. Holding her struggling wrists with one hand, she extracted her cuffs with the other, shaking them out and securing her suspect.

Carrik bellowed and left Stevens for Castle. The few members of the gang that hadn't already quit for the night fixed on Castle angrily. Three joined Carrik and she saw Castle extract pool balls from his pocket and aim them.

One hit a face. The howl echoed clearly over the din.

His friend shielded his head so Castle aimed for the knee.

She never got to see if it was effective as a snarl from behind her had her turning in time to miss the bottle Stacy had swung at her head.

"You really don't want to do this," Kate warned, her eyes flicking over to her partner's fight. She needed to get there now.

"Oh yes I do," she grated, her second swing wide and clumsy. Her chin was fully exposed and Kate considered a jab to it but instead she just put her weight into her shoulder and launched a solid upper to Stacy's lower torso, banishing the air from her opponent and sending her to her knees.

Stevens didn't like that. Looks like he cared for her more than Stacy thought. Who knows, if Stacy had enough air left to pay attention she might be moved by it. Happily Ever After.

She thanked the stars they were at the bar where there was a shortage of weapons. No pipes or bats. No sets of mechanical tools to use as missiles. Guns hadn't made an appearance yet, but she wouldn't put a blade past them.

Stevens came hard and fast, forcing her to retreat a few steps. She dodged his shots and aimed her returns at his lower back and kicked at his knees. He was a lot better than his girlfriend or his boss and his shots were tight. Pain lanced throughout her shoulder as he clipped her when she sidestepped. She ground her teeth and dropped to a one legged crouch, sweeping his feet out from under him, following with a heavy elbow to his diaphragm.

He landed hard and it took him more than a few attempts to roll to one side where he wheezed.

Stacy had regained enough breath and she crawled for him.

Kate left them and ran for her partner.

…


	46. Chapter 46

Disclaimer: The wording is mine but the characters aren't

**OOOOOOOOO **

_Stevens came hard and fast, forcing her to retreat a few steps. She dodged his shots and aimed her returns at his lower back and kicked at his knees. He was a lot better than his girlfriend or his boss and his shots were tight. Pain lanced throughout her shoulder as he clipped her when she sidestepped. She ground her teeth and dropped to a one legged crouch, sweeping his feet out from under him, following with a heavy elbow to his diaphragm. _

_He landed hard and it took him more than a few attempts to roll to one side where he wheezed. _

_Stacy had regained enough breath and she crawled for him. _

_Kate left them and ran for her partner. _

…

**OOOOOOOOO **

**46. **

The barkeep was on the phone, to the police from the sound of it.

"Don't bother. They're already on their way," she shouted at him.

They bloody well better be.

One man was down. Another was cradling his arm and had blood running freely down his face. Looks like Castle had aimed his ball just right.

Castle himself stood in between the two pool tables, holding his cue like a sword. The two remaining men had mimicked him and were watching him warily. Not wanting to startle them into a double attack she skirted as far around as she could so she was positioned behind Carrik.

The door burst open as she secured two balls in her hands.

"NYPD!"

Carrik snarled and swung his cue but Castle smoothly disarmed him, crunching the butt of his cue down on Carrik's wrist as he did so before he moved into the larger man's guard and cracked Carrik over the side of the head with his fist, still holding the cue.

It was a move she had seen so many times in sword fighting scenes but had scoffed at as being a sure-fire way to break your knuckles.

She was sure she would find out either way. It was effective though. Carrik was out before he hit the ground.

"Drop it," Ryan and Esposito approached low, their weapons steady in front of their chests.

The remaining member spat but threw his cue down and put his hands behind his head.

She made for Castle who was still holding the cue tight, watching as Ryan cuffed the last man and handed him off to one of the officers.

"Put in a call over the radio and got the patrol units," Ryan explained.

"Just as well too," Esposito added. "Don't think we could fit all of these in one car."  
>"Thanks guys," she smiled wearily at them, feeling the adrenaline starting to wear off. Her shoulder was throbbing in time with her heart beat. "Get them down to the nearest station and get the charges filed there. Celia is the only one we'll need to take with us tonight. We can bring Daniels in tomorrow as a possible accessory after the fact."<p>

"You got it," Espo turned to supervise the transport of the other members, including the couple that had been hauled off the floor.

"I'll call ahead and let them know they might need a bus for those two," Ryan jerked his chin at the two men unconscious on the floor.

"Was he your work too, Castle?" He looked at Daniels.

"No," Castle's voice was rough and he coughed a little. "Carrik gets the credit for that one."

All three looked down at the heap of a man spread eagled a foot away.

"That was a good shot," Ryan complimented him.

"Yeah," Castle returned a little automatically.

Kate's colleague frowned at the self-depreciating reply but she just caught his eyes and he headed away, pulling out his cell phone.

Castle continued to stare at Carrik but she doubted he was really seeing him. Looks like he was still a little drunk on the fight, unable to stand down.

She waited patiently but he made no sign that he even remembered she was there. It was startlingly painful. How many times had she done this to him? Gotten so caught up in something she forgot everything else. She resolved she wouldn't do it again.

Her shoulder protested as she lifted her arm and took hold of her partner's cue. Yeah, that was going to be a good bruise.

"We're good, Castle."

He felt the cue being pulled gently from his grip and he looked down at the fingers deftly prying loose each stiff finger.

"We're good, Castle." Kate assured him and he blinked rapidly, letting the cue fall into her grasp.

The adrenaline was really crashing in system now and he felt the first tremors settling into his hands and knees. She seemed to understand and took his uninjured hand in her own and just held it, her thumb brushing across the skin as three uniforms levered Carrik up and carried him out the door. He matched his breathing and his heart rate to the rhythm of her strokes.

He let out a shaky breath and she nudged him with her shoulder.

"Idiot."

"What'd I do?"

"Everyone knows you don't punch someone when you're holding onto something. Or did you want to break your hand?"

He had gotten so used to her holding his left hand when they were cuffed he didn't think she had chosen that side because he had potentially broken his right.

"It always works in the movies," he shrugged, slowly forming the words and letting them anchor him.

"Hmm," she sounded disapproving and amused.

He looked over at her and found her watching him closely.

"Does that hurt?" she asked.

"Not really," he admitted.

"Is that because you're in shock or because you're really lucky?"

"I've been in shock before and this isn't it."

She squeezed gently. "You did a good job."

"Yeah," he smiled. "We did."

"You're still going to get that hand looked at."

He groaned and she let out a quiet laugh as Ryan and Esposito made their way back to them.

"All set," Ryan said. "They'll be in booking for a while- probably out in a few hours if they're not injured. Carrik, Stacy and Stevens are getting special attention for assaulting an officer. Or they will when they're awake."

"And Celia?"

"Is in the car with a uniform. She'll be in holding overnight."

"Figured you guys would want to head home and take a run at her tomorrow." Esposito offered.

"Sounds like a plan," Kate nodded. "See if you can get a statement from the barkeep before you leave."

"Sure thing, Beckett," Ryan agreed. "Your hand okay, Castle?"

"A little ice when I get home and it should be good. It doesn't hurt much at all so I should be okay to handle the bike on the way home."

"You sure?" Esposito piped up. "I mean, I can take the bike and you can catch a ride with Ryan. Maybe Beckett will give you a ride."

"You could just ask to borrow it on your day off," Castle told him wryly.

"Really?" he lit up. "Thanks, man."

"Anytime."

"Just make sure you get a spare helmet before you take Lanie. Wouldn't want you two to get pulled over now, would we?"

Esposito's face sank.

Ryan outstretched his hand and Castle mimicked him, tapping their fingertips together.

"Well, now that we've established that, I'm going to get your hand checked and then I'm going home." Kate broke up their moment.

"She takes such good care of me," Castle grinned.

"Yeah," Esposito' face grew sly again. "We heard."

"Everything," Ryan added.

"You hear that?" Castle looked at Beckett in false-surprise. "They heard _everything_."

"Just as well," she worked a frown. "You better have been recording all that too."

Both boys looked uncomfortable. "Y-Yeah. Of course we were."

"Good," she announced. "Now if you don't mind we're leaving. See you boys in the morning."

She turned and walked out, her fingers still laced with his.

They didn't need words. The last few days had proven that words helped. And hurt.

But for something as simple as this?

Her hand in his and his arm around her back was enough.

_You've got my back and I've got yours_.

"When we have that dinner with your dad you better tell him I've proven how manly I am."

"No, Castle. I'm not going to tell my father you've proven your manliness. I kind of want to keep you around."

The lighting in the parking lot and from the police lights changed colors like Christmas lights on his teeth when he beamed.

They saw a single ambulance still parked in the lot and made for it.

"One more thing, Castle," she told him.

"Yeah?"

"Broken hand or not, shave before you come in tomorrow."

…


	47. Chapter 47

Disclaimer: The wording is mine but the characters aren't

**Only one more after this. **

**OOOOOOOOO **

_The lighting in the parking lot and from the police lights changed colors like Christmas lights on his teeth when he beamed._

_They saw a single ambulance still parked in the lot and made for it._

"_One more thing, Castle," she told him._

"_Yeah?"_

"_Broken hand or not, shave before you come in tomorrow."_

**OOOOOOOOO **

**47.**

He did much better on the bike that he thought he would, thankful the hand working the clutch was fine. Kate had followed him three-quarters of the way back to the loft, just to make sure. He would have loved for her to come up, but he knew when he got home he was going to crash.

He was going to be alone, and he was pretty sure the revelation was going to hit him over the head. At least he had the hope that his family might still be awake, but Kate was going back to her apartment alone, full of reminders of last night.

If it were him, he would have avoided it at all costs because the pain of being alone was one phenomenon that could never sit well with him, but Kate had been determined. She was going to process it and overcome it.

He took the comfort in the fact she would be eager for her coffee tomorrow. And maybe to see him. The caress she gave his hand as she let go in the parking lot was lingering as if she didn't want to let him go. He may have just been projecting, but her eyes didn't seem as happy when she pulled on her helmet.

He opened the door with his good hand, his helmet resting gingerly on his other.

The ME (Lanie had obviously been listening with the boys), had confirmed no breaks, fractures or even significant bruising. A little ice and rest and it would be fine. She did draw attention to the residual swelling in his lips.

He had no trouble still feeling those. He had paid extra attention, knowing the memory would have to last him a long time. Maybe forever.

The warm weight of her against his side though prompted him to think that maybe he wouldn't have to wait quite as long as that.

The lights were still on and he easily picked the two red heads in his living room.

"Good evening, Mother," he greeted her cheerfully.

She tilted her cheek for their traditional greeting, eyeing him suspiciously.

He couldn't help it. He was coming home after a very successful undercover mission where he had been allowed to wrap himself around Kate all night. And she enjoyed it. Even reciprocated.

"Hey sweetie," he dropped a kiss to his daughter's head.

Alexis started to lean into him, but she pulled back sharply. "Dad, have you been smoking?" Surprise made her voice go up an octave.

"No," he looked bewildered. "Why?"

"You smell," her nose scrunched.

He plucked his t-shirt out in front of him and took a sniff.

"I do, don't I?" he admitted. "But I didn't partake. You can smell my breath."

"No thanks."

"Seriously Richard, it's a good thing you own that bar. You spend enough time there."

"I like it," he protested. "Besides that wasn't where I was."

"Where were you?" Alexis asked. "We thought you were writing at the Old Haunt."

"A little place in Queens."

"Queens? Darling, why would you go all the way out there?"

"I went out there," he paused dramatically, "to duel."

He was met by two flat stares.

"Dad," Alexis reproached.

"No, seriously. I dueled the leader of a motorcycle gang and his group with a pool cue." He didn't look away from his daughter and kept his face perfectly straight.

She stared back and he just nodded. "Yes Ma'am. And you said that I'd never use that skill in real life," he scoffed.

"You dueled a biker with a pool cue." Alexis repeated slowly.

He nodded eagerly. "Knocked him out too," he added proudly.

"Oh. That explains why you're so late. You probably had to wait for Beckett to come and use her influence to bail you out."

"Really Richard," his mother sighed.

"Whoa whoa whoa. I have enough connections to get myself out of jail."

"Kate's going to love this." Martha chuckled.

"Excuse me," he still looked affronted. "She was with me."

Alexis' mouth dropped. "You got Detective Beckett arrested!"

"What? No!"

They both looked exasperated.

"We arrested them," he insisted. "We were undercover."

"Well why didn't you say that in the first place?" Martha turned back to her magazine.

A real hero's welcome, that.

"Really, Dad," Alexis sighed, packing up her study books.

His squash buckling wasn't even appreciated by his own flesh, he thought with a mental whine.

"I'm heading to bed. Night, Grams." The diva accepted her kiss and then she swooped down on her father who had collapsed onto a stool to sulk. "Night, Dad." She kissed his cheek. "You need to shave."

"So I've been told."

"I'm glad you had fun with Detective Beckett."

"Me too, sweetie."

"And I want a full reenactment of your epic battle tomorrow night."

"You got it."

That night he looked at the small bruises on either side of his kneecap and wondered if he was strange for smiling at them.

…

**Next chapter will be the last. **

**Started a new story, _Collaboration_, and would appreciate the support. Not an _Always_ fic.**


	48. Chapter 48

Disclaimer: The wording is mine but the characters aren't

**Last chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review.  
><strong>

**OOOOOOOOO **

_That night he looked at the small bruises on either side of his kneecap and wondered if he was strange for smiling at them._

…

**OOOOOOOOO **

**48.**

She turned when he had only made it a few steps off the elevator. She had been listening for the chime since she came in an hour ago. She had given up trying to tell herself she was ridiculous after she spent the night curled around 'his' pillow. When she heard his familiar steps she couldn't restrain her smile. His stretched across his face too, deepening his laugh lines.

"Good morning," he handed the cup off to her.

"Thanks," she raised it in a little salute and took a sip immediately.

"Sure," he sat himself down, still beaming at her.

"You're early," she noted. Not that she was complaining.

"I was afraid you'd take a run at Celia without me," he said, craning his neck to look around the still quiet bullpen. "Where are Esposito and Ryan?"

"Taking Celia down to booking." She kept her face still as she stated it offhand.  
>"What? Already?" His face transformed into shocked disappointment. If she ever stole candy from a baby, she was pretty sure that kid would look like Castle did right now.<p>

"Don't pout." She wouldn't want him to cry.

"I'm not," he whined.

She just raised her eyebrow.

He sighed and dismissed it with a wave of his hand. "So?"

"Celia confessed last night."

"Oh," he huffed. "Is that going to be enough?" He perked up hopefully.

"That's not all we found this morning." She teased him. Appeal to his sense of mystery.

"Do tell." He did look intrigued. He really was easy.

"We got a hit on the photos we sent out and found the hotel Celia and Daniels were using."

"And were they there the night of the murder?"

"Oh yeah." She gave a superior smile. "For about ten minutes."

Castle's eyebrows lifted together.

"The proprietor confirmed it. Daniels arrived and paid for the room in cash at 9.30 but was still in the office when our Vic saw him. He had followed Daniels to the hotel after he heard Daniels was cheating on Stacy."

"Our Vic was a rat."

"More like Carrik's eyes and ears."

"Still a rat."

"So our Vic confronted Daniels when Celia walked in."

"Salacious." His eyes were twinkling.

She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Shutting up."

She gave a put-upon sigh but continued. "Daniels paid for the room, but he never used it. He was at Stacy and Steven's room by 10, but we've got Celia on a couple of traffic cams."

"In a hurry, was she?" Castle asked.

"She wanted to beat our Vic back to Carrik."

"So would I," he muttered.

She tilted her head questioningly.

"No witnesses."

"Apparently. Anyway, our Vic headed to the shop thinking that's where Carrik would be, but he was at the bar with his bottle."

"So Celia found our Vic at the shop," Castle surmised.

"And took a pipe to him," she sighed. "According to her, she just wanted to warn him what would happen if he ever went to Carrik. She didn't count on his ribs still being weak from an accident a few years back. Lanie thinks they snapped and punctured his lungs after only a couple of swings."

"Celia probably didn't even know she had killed him."

"If she did she would have been stupid to leave the body at the shop," Kate agreed.

"So?"

"Manslaughter for co-operation," Kate sighed, leaning back into her chair.

"And the case is closed," he sounded triumphant.

"Well," she corrected him. "Not quite," she eyed her paperwork meaningfully.

"Paperwork doesn't count."

"Gates might disagree with you."

Castle looked around suddenly cautious. "She said anything yet?"

"She's not in yet."  
>"So she hasn't listened to the recordings?"<p>

"No, and Ryan was editing them when I came in this morning for the actual evidence."

"I am never buying that man a pink sprinkle doughnut again," Castle breathed in relief.

"I'm going to hold you to that," Ryan called as they stepped off the elevator.

Castle just grinned at him.

Kate rolled her eyes and made for the break room as Ryan and Esposito walked past on their way to their stations. She wasn't surprised to feel him at her side.

"So have I told you about the bruises I found on my knee last night?"

She allowed an indulgent smile. "No." She had marked him.

"Well now I have."

She just shook her head and took a sip of the coffee she had brought with her.

"So if we don't get a body, you have the night off, right?"

"That would depend."

"On what?"

"Are you going to let me get my paperwork done?"

"You make it sound like I'm some sort of distraction."

She just stared at him.

"Yeah…No, hey. I'm useful. I can forge your signature and I can dictate. I also get food and coffee and I annoy the boys."

"You just play with them," she corrected him.

"If you tell me what you want for dinner tonight, I can go shopping and you can flirt with carpal-tunnel to your heart's desire. I'm calling in one of the dinners you owe me."

She smiled. "I'd like that."

A foolish grin started to cross his face.

"Oh and Castle, don't think I've forgotten what you owe me."

He looked affronted. "I don't owe you. I won that game fair and square."

"And I'm good for them. Seven dinners," she assured him, a little irked he was so willing to let her out of the rest. Talk about sending a girl the wrong messages.

"So you'll come?"

"I said I would."

The grin stretched again and she felt her own lips twitching despite her unease.

"Right, what do you want?"

"To eat," she told him bluntly. "And it can't be takeout."

He nodded, bouncing a little on his toes and turned for the door.

He was so excited to cook for her, she was tempted to let it slide but she knew if she didn't deal with it now she never would.

"I'm keeping your tab open, and you owe me," she informed him.

She watched as he stopped and turned to her, a little hopeful, a little scared. She pushed away the irrational jealousy that he could be so open. If only she could do that, she had a feeling they would have found each other a lot sooner. Everything would be easier.

"You are?"  
>"I am."<p>

"And when am I supposed to pay those debts off?"

She shrugged with nonchalance she didn't feel. "Whenever you want."

"So I just to walk up to you," he moved to face her directly. "Hold you," he took her chin in his palm and stroked her cheek with his thumb.

She looked up at him, knowing her face was red, but daring him to run away now. Her heart wasn't racing but she was suddenly aware of each heavy beat, feeling it shake her chest.

"And kiss you?" the end of his question was a whisper of air across her lips.

She didn't bother to swallow, but let her voice reach him shaky and rough. "That's pretty much how it goes."

She couldn't tell him everything yet and she couldn't offer him the invitation she wanted, but she was going to try and move forward with what she had now.

"Good to know."

She expected heat but when he pulled her closer, he captured her mouth slowly. He was unhurried and she reveled with the knowledge he didn't feel the need to rush. He was exploring with the knowledge that this wouldn't be their last time. He pressed in close then retreated both pulling on her lips and barely grazing them, leaving them tender to any movement.

She submitted to the onslaught and he pulled away before she could rally herself to participate.

"Just like that?" he breathed, his forehead resting against hers.

"Just like that," she felt the smile stretch into a full, toothy beam. "But in future, try not to collect when the Captain is watching."

Castle's head whipped to the door where the woman had stopped dead on her way to her office, briefcase still in hand.

Kate laughed at the twin expressions they wore and he looked back at her apprehensively.

She took his chin between her hands and dedicated herself to mapping out the inside of his mouth, investigating the spots she found that had him groaning and going straight back for confirmation. It was meant to be a thank you from her to him but he couldn't help but give back to her.

When the tremble in her knees overrode the onslaught she permitted herself one last caress and slid her mouth away from his. She dropped her forehead to the cradle of his neck and concentrated on breathing, her lips resting lightly against his neck.

"That's our incentive."

**Thank you.**

**Really.**


End file.
